The Things We Do For Freedom
by gemlou137
Summary: In order to get Harry out of prison and hidden away Draco needs to get married. YaoiSlash, mpreg, wandless magic. Read warnings etc on chapters!
1. 00

This is my new story. I hope you like it but remember I usually write for meyself so I don't exactly expect you to like it or to agree with the way I do things.

WARNINGS - Yaoi/Slash. DMHP Will be mpreg. Will contain wandless magic. Time peroids jumped. I can't write evil people or disagreements so everyone in my story will be quick to comply.

ALWAYS read any lables at the start of chapters but you don't have to worry so much at what I put at the end of the chapters.

Summary - Draco Malfoy is the only one who believes Harry Potter to be innocent. In order to rescue Harry, hide the boy away and for Draco to escape a nasty contract the two marry. How will the Wizarding world cope when they find out the one they betrayed had only spent one week in Azkaban?

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked at the newspaper completely shocked. The front page of the Daily Prophet had a large picture of a shocked Harry Potter being dragged out of a court room by five Aurors. The title and caption besides the picture stated clearly in large black letters 'Savoir guilty of Murder'. Draco scanned the rest of the article quickly in complete amazement at what he read.

Potter had been found guilty of murdering Ginny Weasley and her lover Dean Thomas at the Weasley home in St Ottery. The seventeen year old had had a court hearing where the remaining members of the Weasley family testified that Harry had always fancied Ginny. The court had come to the conclusion that Potter had killed the red haired girl in a fit of rage having been 'mentally unstable' since the rise of Voldemort. Whilst the Wizarding world had raised their savoir up on a pedestal when he'd been telling the truth about Voldemort's return and then his defeat of the Dark Lord, the Wizarding world seemed to have unanimously agreed that Harry Potter was capable of cold blooded murder.

Draco sucked in a shuddering breath. Potter was being sent to twenty five years imprisonment in Azkaban and at the end of the sentence he was to be given the dementor's kiss. Draco wouldn't wish that on his once arch enemy. He and Potter hadn't ever been friends but during the battle against Voldemort they had put aside their differences. Draco just wondered if he could somehow help the obviously innocent Harry Potter. After all, Draco had spent years fighting and just watching his old enemy so he knew Potter extremely well and Draco knew for a fact that the scarred young man could never kill out of cold blood. Hell, Potter hadn't even wanted to kill Voldemort; Potter just didn't have it in him to kill anyone or anything. It was amazing how Potter had actually killed the Dark Lord in the final battle. Draco had seen Harry break down in tears after he'd muttered the killing curse ending the dark lord's life. Potter had only ever killed once and the one he killed was so dark the devil would probably be envious, and after he'd killed Potter had sobbed for the life he'd taken.

Draco might not know everything but he knew Potter was without a doubt innocent.

Draco went back to Hogwarts at the end of the weekend. He had only gone home to visit his mother and comfort her since his father had just died and now he was back ready to start his Monday classes. He sat with the rest of the Slytherins at the Slytherin table which, after the war, had about half the amount of people sat there. Of course, Slytherin wasn't the only house that had death eaters in it, it just had the most.

Draco spared a look across the hall and saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger preaching loudly to the rest of the Gryffindors. Even at a distance Draco could hear all the curses and death wishes the two had for Harry Potter.

Draco shook his head lightly. How easy two of the golden trio turned against their golden boy. He glanced at the other members of his house and heard Blaise, who had been neutral in the war, talking animatedly to Pansy, who had been disowned by her father for not wanting the dark mark, about how glad they were that Potter had been imprisoned. They claimed it meant they'd have a quiet year.

Draco narrowed his eyes in thought. Everyone was against Potter. Why was Draco the only one who seemed to know of his innocence? Draco wasn't sure why he cared; perhaps it was because of the stress he was under at the moment that he chose to put his thoughts on another person's misery and on how to help them out of their dismal situation. Solving others problems often seemed easier than solving ones own problems. All Potter needed to do was get out of prison but Draco had a worse, in his opinion, doom hanging down on him…

Draco's thoughts came to a screeching halt as an idea flashed through his brain making all other thoughts insignificant. Draco found himself smirking. Yes it would work, It would be so easy! He'd be killing two birds with one stone. It would be too easy. It was such a good idea! Draco could be such a genius sometimes.

"Draco? Draco are you alright?" Pansy asked placing a hand gently on Draco's arm and sending him a very concerned look. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and gave Pansy a large smirk showing all his pleasure.

"I've never been better my dearest Pansy."

"Oh. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Potter and how ridiculous it is that everyone can find someone so innocent and caring as Potter guilty of murder. How the world is fickle is it not." Draco smirked at her silently laughing in her shocked look. She, along with everyone else, thought Potter guilty. "Still, no matter. Now we have one less person to deal with at school don't we? Should make for an interesting year now and I have something else to taunt the Gryffindors about."

Draco stood from his seat and held his head up straight giving an airy look around the hall. His posture and his smirk made anyone who saw him feel instantly unworthy of being in such a regal person's presence. Some Hufflepuff shied away. Draco's smirk widened. This would be an interesting year, a very interesting year. But for now he had some classes to get to and after that schemes to plan.

Later that week Draco sighed and sat back in the chair at his desk. His plans were laid out before him and completed. Everything would work out fine and everything was easy to execute. He knew all the places, all the times and all the people off by heart. He had his one accomplice and a few house elves that were more than happy to help their master. The only thing left now was to wait for Saturday and go to his father's funeral and on by Sunday two people's problems will be solved.

* * *

End of the intro. I will be putting chapters up in quick succession until I reach chapter 12. 


	2. 01

Warnings - Yaoi/slash. Mpreg. Wandless magic. DMHP Betrayed but okay Harry.

Disclaimer - Don't own, have no money so you can't claim off me either!

* * *

Saturday came and Draco was nervous inside but incredibly excited. He and his mother had meet at Diagon Alley and had quickly gone over their plans before making their way to the ministry. Once at the ministry they were met by a pair of aurors who were to escort them to Azkaban for Lucius Malfoy's funeral.

To fit the occasion they were both dressed in black and Narcissa wore very little jewellery and make-up. They both looked extremely formal however in their beautifully tailored black robes embroidered with silver. Draco held his head high and his jaw was set strong. His blond hair had been left loose and it gently brushed his collar.

The pair were led into a boat to take them to the prison and Draco tugged slightly at one silver glove. Narcissa met his eyes from across the boat and Draco gave her a small barely there smile which she returned.

"It will be okay Draco dear, we will get through this and by three o'clock we shall be home again don't you worry." Draco gave his mother another barely there smile. He really loved is mother.

"Thank you mother." They patiently waited for the boat to arrive at the prison.

Once at the prison the Malfoy's were escorted out the back to the graveyard. As the coffin with Lucius Malfoy in it came into view there was a loud gasp followed by sobbing right on cue. Draco hid a smirk and quickly put on a worried face as he turned to his mother who was beginning to openly weep.

"Mrs Malfoy?" One of the aurors asked hesitantly with a frown marring his features.

"Oh my Lucius! What ever have you done….oh Merlin! Dead…you can't be dead you…" Draco blocked out the rest of his mothers sobs and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her against his chest where she continued to cry gradually getting louder and louder.

"Excuse me sir? But is there somewhere my mother and I can go so she can compose herself in private?"

"Uh…of course Mr Malfoy. Right this way." The auror lead the pair into the prison and into a side door where they were then left inside a room with a few soft chairs. Draco lead his mother over to some chairs and sat down still keeping his arms around her and trying not to wince as his mother got louder and louder with her crying.

"I'll let you have some privacy Mr Malfoy. We shall be waiting right out here when you are ready to begin the ceremony."

"Thank you. This is much appreciated." Draco nodded to the man who left. Once the door had been closed Draco pulled his arms away from his mother and stood up. Giving his mother a meaningful look that made her nod Draco clicked his fingers and Narcissa gave an extra loud cry that drowned out the sound of a house elf popping into the room.

"How can Mibsey be of service sir?" The little house elf asked. Draco smirked at her.

"Take me to Harry Potter's cell Mibsey and please ensure no-one interrupts us or sees us."

"Right away Master Sir. Just be taking Mibseys hand sir and I shall take you there." Mibsey held up her hand and Draco took it refusing to acknowledge that he was holding a servants hand. Still, Mibsey did as she was bid and the next second Draco found himself looking into the cell Harry Potter was being kept in.

"Oi Potter. Are you sane?" Draco called out stepping right up to the bars. He could see Potter now. The teenager was curled up on the floor leaning against the wall hugging his knees to his chest. AS Draco spoke though Harry's head lifted and betrayed green orbs looked up into grey.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry muttered his voice already harsh and hoarse from his screaming at the dementor's torment.

"That's right Potter."

"Why are you here?"

"It's my father's funeral today."

"Oh."

"Anyway, let's not get side tracked from the reason why I'm standing in front of you hm?" Harry gave Draco a confused look and went to open his mouth to speak. Draco held up his hand. "No, don't speak. We haven't got much time and I need you to listen to me very carefully. Can you do that Potter? Can you listen to me?"

"Why should I?" There wasn't any malice in the voice just tiredness and resignation.

"Because I am the only person in the Wizarding world, besides my mother, who believes you innocent…Harry." Harry's eyes instantly became filled with tears and he clutched his legs tighter to him.

"The only? No-one else?" Harry whispered brokenly. Draco shook his head sadly.

"No. No-one else. I don't know who really did it yet but I know it wasn't you."

"How?"

"Because you couldn't kill Voldemort without any remorse. Now then, you need to listen to me very carefully. I can get you out of here. I can get you out and make everyone else believe you are still in here rotting away and having your mind raped by those disgusting creatures."

"You can? Why?"

"I've already told you Potter, because I know you are innocent and I need something from you." Potter frowned slightly and let his legs relax. He moved from where he was sat and instead started to rise to his feet having to grip the wall to keep him steady.

"What do you need from me?"

"I am bound under a contract that, even though my father is dead, continues to haunt my life. I must marry before I turn eighteen and I am quickly running out of time. If I do not marry then my life is either forfeit or I have to marry Pansy Parkinson. Now I'm sure you can see that neither option is particularly appealing. Now you fit into this quite nicely. You see if I can marry someone of my choice then I have something to taunt Pansy with, which is absolutely delightful, and also by me picking someone my spouse and I get full inheritance to the entire Malfoy fortune. I will get all of it including all the properties all over the world.

"Now you fit into this because you are innocent and whilst we may not have gotten along before I wouldn't wish you to rot in this hell hole. No, this place is only fit for the incredibly guilty. My proposition is that I get you out of here and tomorrow morning you and I marry. By being married I can then hide you away in one of the lesser known Malfoy properties where no authorities will be able to track you down and reimprison you. You shall be safely hidden away and enjoy a normal life, without any romances besides me as that could cause your death, and I shall live without being bound to Pansy."

"So you are offering me freedom but I have to marry you?! We don't like each other!"

"On the contrary Potter. I find you fascinating and whilst I admit to not being in love with you I am very fond of you. It is mostly a marriage of convenience Potter. Besides you will get your freedom. You can't like being here."

"This marriage…what does it involve."

"You and I are bound together by a priest and sign into a thirty year contract at the end of which we can get a divorce but not before the thirty years are up. There is to be no affairs on either side of the marriage and if there are any then I am sure you can imagine all the sorts of terrible consequences that will befall the one who has the affair. We shall be bed mates at least once every month for those thirty years. I shall of course not advertise that you are my spouse and you shall not advertise that I am yours. However, since you are a highly hated person you probably shall not be leaving the house at any point."

"Why would you sign away thirty years of your life to being my spouse?"

"You are incredibly powerful and when you are clean you are very handsome, an easy person for me to bed. You wouldn't like all the media and you certainly won't be interested in going to numerous parties. I want a quiet life Potter. I would like a quiet marriage, a quiet home that I can come home to after a day at work. You can offer that to me, you can allow me to be my own person and I can offer you your freedom now and I can get you anything you might need in the future."

"What about love?"

"If that is what you are so concerned with then I can either bade you to wait thirty years to find the love of your life or suggest that we might find it together. I am not exactly a romantic person Potter but I'll admit to hoping to find love in my future too. This will be convenient and my conscience will be clear."

"Malfoy…"

"Potter…Harry, do we have a deal yes or no?" Potter's green eyes studied over Draco's form for a while then he looked back at himself then up to the ceiling with tearing eyes.

"And no-one else believes in me?"

"I'm sorry but no they don't."

"Then thank you M-Draco. For my freedom I will marry you." Draco offered Harry a small sad smile and held his hand out to Harry to shake. Shakily Harry slipped his hand into Draco's and gripped it gently.

"I have a ring for you." Draco said when their hands broke apart. Harry raised his eyebrow slightly in question though a tear did fall from his eye. Draco put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box. Opening it Draco held it out for Harry to look at.

"I-It's gorgeous M-Draco. Are you sure?" Harry hesitated reaching out to take the ring.

"I am sure. Now put it on." Harry nodded and took the platinum silver band out of the box. The bright emeralds decorating the band shone wildly in the dim light of the cell. Harry slid it onto his ring finger and marvelled at its shiny surface against his skin.

"Malfoy…"

"Harry, I am going to call a house elf who is going to take you to my manor. There you will get cleaned up and I shall expect you to dine with my mother and me this evening. We might as well begin to get to know each other now. Tomorrow morning we shall get married and by the evening tomorrow you shall be hidden away."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"Mibsey? Take my fiancée to the manor. You and the others know what top do. Make sure nobody but myself and my mother know of him being there."

"Yes sir."

"And Mibsey? Send Bobbins to do his part."

"Yes mister Malfoy sir. Mister Potter taking Mibseys hand and she help you sir."

"Thank you Mibsey and thank you Mal…Draco."

"It will be my pleasure Harry." And Harry disappeared along with Mibsey who then reappeared and took Draco back to his mother before vanishing once again.

Lucius' funeral went off without a hitch and by the end of the ceremony Narcissa had completely calmed down. Both the Malfoys thanked the aurors for their time and made their way back to the boat to go back to the main land. When they were both in the boat Narcissa leaned over and gave Draco a hug allowing her to whisper into his ear.

"Will I be meeting a son-in-law-to-be when we get home?"

"Yes you shall. And he took things extremely well." Narcissa pulled away and gave Draco a kiss to his cheek.

"A huge weight is off our shoulders my dear Draco and I do believe the sun is smiling on us wishing us a happy future. I believe all things shall work out for the best and I also believe that our hearts shall grow as time moves on and we shall smile a lot more." Draco couldn't help it but he did crack a smile at his mother's words. Still smiling he leaned across and gave her a kiss to her cheek.

"Oh I think I believe you."

The pair arrived at the manor and immediately they both went to their rooms to get out of their black mourning clothes. Whilst it was proper for them to remain wearing black for exactly two weeks after a family member's passing, neither of them felt that way inclined. Lucius might have been an important member of their family but he betrayed them and tried to kill them both.

Draco stripped to his underwear then pulled out a set of robes in an ocean blue colour with silver embroidery. Pulling on some expensive shoes made of dragon skin Draco brushed his hair, once again bypassing his gel, and left the room. Marching down to his mothers private rooms Draco knocked and patiently waited for his mother to allow him entrance.

"Come in Draco dear." Draco pushed down on the handle and stepped through the set of white doors. Once inside he saw his mother sat at a vanity table putting a few jade pins into her hair. Narcissa was wearing a very long and elegant dress in a pale jade colour. The dress showed her curves and gave her a sophisticated air. Narcissa turned in her char and met Draco's eyes in the mirror. "You look very nice dear."

"Thank you mother, as do you. I have never seen that dress before."

"Lucius would not let me wear it. However, since he is no longer going to dictate our lives I am free to dress how I see fit. No more greys or blacks if I ca help it dear."

"Very well mother but I happen to look good in those colours." Draco turned his nose up slightly at the thought of wearing all sorts of different colours that weren't black and grey.

"Oh don't mistake me Draco, I never said you couldn't wear them just make sure you wear some sort of colour with them." Draco gave a small smile in reply and inclined his head. Narcissa nodded to herself satisfied at his answer. She stood and brushed down her dress, gave her hair another look over and then turned to look at Draco while tucking her wand into a very thin and elegant wand holder that had been made into the dress using the same soft jade fabric.

"Now then, shall we go and see your fiancée? I must confess to being very anxious to meet him after hearing so many different reports of him."

"Most of what you have heard isn't true I'm sure. Except all that I have said of course."

"But of course." Draco escorted his mother down the half a dozen halls to the rooms they had got the house elves to prepare for Harry. Once they reached the pair of tall and elegant white wood doors Draco raised a hand and knocked lightly on the door. The pair waited and after a few seconds the doors were opened though it was by someone they didn't expect.

"Bibble, where is Harry?"

"H-he's over t-t-there sir." Draco frowned at the house elf who cowered before him. Narcissa sighed and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Thank you, that will be all Bibble."

"Yes Mistress!" And with that the house elf popped out of the room. "Come along Draco."

Draco said nothing but escorted his mother into the rooms. They were in the main room and there were two other rooms adjoining this one and two more rooms off the room to the right. The main room they were in was the reception room where guests could be greeted and could sit to talk with the rooms occupants. The room off that one was a small dining room where one would go to eat. The other rooms were a lounge and relaxing area adjoining a bedroom and bathroom. In the main room was a huge fire in front of which they found Harry.

"Harry?" Harry was sat on the floor right next to the fire and had his hands held out as if trying to warm them. As Draco spoke however Harry turned his head and the Malfoys could see his flushed face.

"My dearest Harry, are you not warm enough yet?" Draco could have sworn Harry's cheeks flushed even more at his mothers words but due to them already being a bright red from the heat Draco couldn't be too sure.

"I am sorry Mrs Malfoy but I guess I have missed the heat." Narcissa gave him a small understanding smile and released er son's arm to take a step towards Harry who was now rising to his feet still looking as shaky as he had earlier but no longer requiring something to help him up.

"None of the formalities please Harry, we are to be family. Just call me Narcissa or even mother if you feel so inclined." Harry offered her a very tiny smile and a longing look entered his eyes. Narcissa seemed to understand what Harry was feeling and, despite having only just met the boy, she stepped forwards and pulled him into a hug. Harry was like stone at first, completely unmoving then with a slight tremble Harry relaxed into the embrace and closed his eyes allowing one small tear to trail down his cheek.

"There there dear." Narcissa pulled back and looked Harry in the eye. "My you did clean up very well didn't you. Yes, I can even see it in your eyes all the innocence and the betrayal stands out plain for all to see."

"Not everyone could see though Mr…m-m-mother." Narcissa gave Harry a brilliant smile at being addressed so.

"Then perhaps we are the only ones smart enough to see true innocence. There is a saying I believe that it takes one to know one and you and I my dearest Harry have a lot in common. Now, how are you taking this unexpected turn of events?" Narcissa lead Harry over to a sofa and sat down still holding his hands in hers.

"Um…I'm doing okay. It's still a shock but I got one of the house elves to bring me a few copies of the daily prophet and even a copy of the quibbler and everything I read seemed to condemn me. The only ones who haven't it seems are you and you have no idea how grateful I am or how much I owe you for this."

"You owe us no debt Harry." Draco said, speaking to Harry for the first time since getting out of the prison. "Any debt you did owe us was paid the moment you agreed to this marriage. It is a long contract and an unbreakable one until the thirty years are up."

"Yes. Um about that…" Draco felt himself tense as if expecting refusal from Harry and he immediately felt himself get ready to argue with the raven haired savoir. "What exactly does the marriage entail? I mean, I know you told me about it in Azkaban but…well I-I…I've never been with a man before. Hell, I've not even been with a woman! What exactly is expected of me? I don't know what to do!" Draco felt all his anger deflate and any animosity he had been brewing quickly vanished and in its place was what Draco somehow knew to be joy and excitement.

"You've never…" Narcissa started before Draco could speak. "But I thought for sure a person with your standing in life had several admirers and conquests…"

"I'm afraid I am not that type of person Mrs Malfoy…I had a few girlfriends but they usually came after me for my fame and the only one who didn't fell in love 3with somebody else and now both she and him are dead." Narcissa stared hard at Harry for a moment before looking to meet Draco's gaze.

"Well I'm not sure who the best person to talk about those sorts of things will be. I suppose I'll leave it up to you to chose. Would you rather have all the mechanics explained by me or by Draco?"

"The mechanics? Of what? What do you mean?" Narcissa and Draco stared at him both of them completely amazed. Then Draco gave a loud burst of laughter that he had to try and stifle at the confused look he got from Harry and the annoyed look he got from his mother.

"Well mother, perhaps this sort of talk would be better coming from you. I shall just be in my rooms doing my homework." Draco bowed slightly smirking and left the room closing the doors behind him.

In all truth as much as Draco found that little tid bit of information completely amusing it also worried him and excite him. Harry, it seemed, was completely innocent not just for the crimes he was accused of but of nearly everything in life. The savoir of the Wizarding World was a virgin and was going to become a Malfoy. Draco smirked to himself as he opened the doors to his rooms and strode over to his desk. He couldn't imagine what tomorrow would be like. AS well as Harry seemed to be accepting things today he wondered how long it would take for Harry to finally come to himself again or whether Harry would always be this subdued.


	3. 02

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue.

Warnings – Yaoi/Slash/boy-on-boy. Mpreg later. Wandless magic. Harry abandonment.

* * *

The house elves announced that dinner was served and Draco made his way down to the small4est dining area in the house that wasn't in any of the private suits. Once there he sat at the head of the table with two places made up right next to him. Draco sat patiently waiting for his mother and fiancée to join him and he was beginning to get impatient when finally the doors opened and the pair walked in with Narcissa being escorted on Harry's arm. Harry's face was still red though whether it was from embarrassment or from the heat Draco did not know.

"Thank you Harry dear. Now, you go sit on Draco's right hand side. That's it." Harry walked around the table and went to pull out his own chair when a house elf popped up and pulled the chair back for him. Harry frowned slightly in confusion and shot Narcissa and Draco a frown. He did, however, allow the house elf to tuck the chair in as he sat down on it.

"So, is everything okay?" Draco asked sending a questioning look to his mother and Harry.

"Oh yes everything is fine."

"Harry?" Draco asked and finally he was able to meet Harry's eyes as Harry looked directly at him. It was then Draco deduced that Harry's rosy cheeks were there because he was embarrassed.

"Yes everything's fine. That was perhaps the most embarrassing speech that I have ever been on the receiving end of but I think I finally understand some things now. I wish I had been given it sooner though." Harry ran a hand tough his hair in a nervous gesture.

"So you feel you understand more of what is to come."

"Ah yeah. And Nar…mother explained what will happen after the marriage too. I mean after you go back to school."

"Yes about that Draco. I realise that Harry is to be hidden away however I was thinking about taking a medi-witch course and Harry here has ventured an interest in that subject. Perhaps it would be worth wile me signing onto a course starting next summer and I give Harry all my notes and he can be practically doing the course beside me but of course he'd have to study at home. You will not be home because you are going to university and I'll admit to being lonely cooped up at home alone. This will be good for both Harry and me."

"Sounds like a good idea. Harry?"

"I would like that very much M-Draco…" Draco offered his spouse-to-be a small smile which he found being returned with a look of intense emotion in Harry's eyes.

"Very well then. I shall fund everything and at the end of the training I might be able to arrange for you to get tested, it all depends on whether the decoy in Azkaban has been discovered or not."

"Um Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"When we get married what will you tell people? I mean Parkinson obviously knows about the contract for marriage otherwise her name wouldn't be on it so who will you say you are married to." Draco smirked and shared the smirk with his mother.

"I can be extremely secretive when I need to be Harry. I can keep my silence by just referring to you as my bonded or my spouse in conversation and there shall never be a need to use your name."

"Aren't you expected to marry a pure blood though?"

"Yes however the Malfoy's are all about power, not blood purity believe it or not. And you Harry are incredibly powerful and even if we have top keep our marriage a secret for the rest of time then I shall be the envied member of the Malfoy family for the next fifty generations."

"Right." They were interrupted from their conversation as food appeared in front of them at the table. Whilst it was a three course meal Harry only just managed to eat all the soup and he didn't touch any of the bread and couldn't stand to look at the meat on the table. Narcissa made certain that Draco didn't comment on this and Draco knew it was all because of the food they served in Azkaban.

At the end of the meal Narcissa retired to her quarters after delivering a kiss to Draco's cheek and giving a stunned Harry a kiss on the forehead. Draco smirked at the stunned motionless teenager before holding out his hand.

"Harry. Tomorrow we are going to be married and tomorrow you will cease to be a Potter unless you wish to hyphenate your surname. I offered you my hand once before in a gesture of friendship which you refused. I offered you my hand to make a deal and you accepted it. Now I ask you to take my hand knowing what is expected of you and by taking my hand we shall both work to make our marriage as harmonious as possible. So, I offer you my hand Harry but whether you accept all that I offer to you is up to you." Harry stared into Draco's eyes for a moment as if trying to weigh up his options but his expression was soft and not at all suspicious of Draco.

A once tanned hand slid into Draco's and Draco gripped it bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it. Harry gave Draco a sad sort of smile as Draco released his hand.

"To our future." Draco said in low tones. Harry nodded.

"To our future. And Draco? I really appreciate what you are doing and I'll try my best at whatever it is you ask of me. You and your mother believe in me and as much as I hated you before I am growing to like you. Please don't betray me, I am hurt enough already." Draco smiled at him.

"You have my word. Now, take a walk with me? We probably should get to know each other and we only have tonight." Harry nodded. Just as the pair left the room Harry stopped and looked over at his spouse to be.

"Draco, if we ever learn to love each other…"

"Harry if we ever fall in love then I shall gladly make this marriage permanent for what I love I never release." Harry nodded and gave a small smile. His green eyes looked over Draco's features and body. He'd just had the 'birds and the bees' talk from Narcissa and now he knew what was going to happen and he remembered Draco's words from earlier. Now he knew what Draco meant by Draco finding it easy to bed a handsome person. Harry thought it wouldn't be hard to have someone with Draco's exceptional good looks bedding him.


	4. 03

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue.

Warnings – Yaoi/Slash/boy-on-boy. Mpreg later. Wandless magic. Harry abandonment. Time skipped, story wont always flow.

WARNING2 - Things get graphic in this one...okay fine things get as graphic as an inexperienced person can write it anyway. There IS consent, you just can't see it because it's in the deleted scene...

* * *

The next morning Draco could be found putting the last of his wedding robes on. They were dark purple robes that almost bordered on black but in the right light would show the purple in them. Around all the edges of the robes were some fancy gold embroidered patterns that were very ancient runes for marriage and joining. Draco knew that Harry's robes, which had previously been a very deep emerald green, would be an extremely pale green. Narcissa had explained why the robe colour needed changing to both Draco and Harry. She said Harry couldn't wear white because he looked terrible in it however it was traditional for a virgin to wear white on their wedding day. So, Narcissa had changed the robes so they had some colour in them but were still very pale.

Draco pulled a comb through his hair and pulled out a gold head piece that was like gold necklaces but would rest on his head. He looked at himself in the mirror. He certainly looked like a Malfoy. Purple and gold being a Malfoy's colours Draco looked like the perfect heir. It was a shame Harry couldn't wear his own house colours but upon being thrown into Azkaban Harry had had his titles removed and whilst the name Potter hadn't been taken from Harry everything that went with his name had been.

Draco walked out of the room and down the hall. His wedding would take place out on the grounds and only his mother, the priest and Harry's muggle relatives would be there. Draco had threatened the Dursley family into attendance and into silence. He needed someone to witness the wedding from Harry's side and also someone to walk Harry down the aisle. He had paid the Dursley's for their attendance too and had even put a secrecy spell on them and would be obliviating them later on.

Waiting in front of the priest who knew he would be obliviated after the wedding Draco found himself feeling extremely nervous as to whether Harry would turn up or not. Narcissa walked down the aisle at a sedate pace and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. Seeing uncertainty in her sons' eyes and knowing exactly why it was there she gave him a smile.

"He looks beautiful." No sooner had Narcissa said that did Harry start walking down the aisle, which was more or a royal purple carpet through the garden. Harry had his black hair slightly lengthened so it was manageable and on the top of his head was the same golden headpiece that was on Draco's. The sun reflected off the gold and seemed to create a halo around Harry's head. Harry's robes looked more light green than white as the sun shone off them and all in all Harry looked marvellous if dead down nervous. Draco gave him a small nod which Harry returned as Vernon Dursley left him next to Draco in front of the priest.

"We are here to witness the joining of these two people in matrimony. State now any reasons for why these two should not be joined or forever hold your peace. No-one? Very well then I shall begin. Marriage is a joining made out of love and commitment. By entering into such an agreement you both agree to…"

Draco didn't bother listening to what the priest was saying. There wasn't much point in listening to some drivel he knew already. He had been to far too many marriages in his seventeen years of life. Still, Harry was listening. Either that or he was trying to see through the priest.

"…Draco, please take Harry's hand in yours." Draco nodded to the priest and looked at Harry who was biting his lip. Draco held out his hand and reached forward to take Harry's from where it was resting at his side. Harry lifted his hand to meet Draco's half way. Draco offered him a small reassuring smile that made Harry nod and stop biting his lip. Draco could feel the hand he was holding tremble slightly.

The rest of the ceremony again became a blur. Draco said his vows with confidence and self assured tones whilst Harry said his with no hesitation but in hushed tones. Then the next thing Draco became aware of was the priest telling them they needed to kiss which would act as the second seal of their marriage, the first seal being their vows.

Draco reached out one hand and placed it on Harry's hip so he could pull Harry forward slightly. His other hand Draco lifted to Harry's face and put his thumb and forefinger beneath Harry's chin. Before he kissed his spouse however Draco leaned forward so that his mouth was next to Harry's ear.

"Relax, I will not hurt you. Trust in me." Draco felt Harry nod slightly and pulled his head back so he could meet Harry's eyes. With a slight smile Draco leant in and placed his lips over Harry's.

Harry was completely aware of his trembling body. He was at his wedding, probably the only wedding he'd ever have, and now Draco was leaning forwards towards him. This would be their first kiss and Harry's first kiss with a guy. Harry closed his eyes and felt soft lips press against his. Draco's lips were warm, very warm and if anything Harry was craving heat at the moment. He pressed his lips back against his spouses and felt a zing of magic travel between them.

From what Narcissa had told him, the magical tingle was their magic being linked to each others and their signatures combining. Harry welcomed it he supposed. Still those lips were against his though and they were moving slightly. Harry mimicked the action and his lips opened slightly. As his lips parted he felt something hot and warm brush over them and he knew it wasn't Draco's lips.

With a small whimper of uncertainty Harry raised his hands and gripped Draco's shoulders to help steady himself. He knew what it was, it was Draco's tongue. With a long moment of hesitation Harry opened his mouth a little further and felt the tongue slip past them. Being careful not to get his teeth too close to the muscle Harry pressed into Draco a little more.

Draco smiled slightly against Harry's lips and slowly continued his exploration of his partner's mouth. He was determined to make this kiss good for Harry and it was just a really big bonus that he was enjoying kissing the savoir of the Wizarding world. Slowly though he pulled back and separated their lips only to dip back in for a quick peck before pulling away fully. Draco opened his eyes and noticed Harry slowly doing the same whilst he licked his lips. Draco couldn't help it, he smirked at the site. Harry's cheeks were red again and his lips were a dark red and wet from where he'd just licked them. Bright green eyes met his and a hesitant smile tugged at Harry's lips.

"Ahem. May I give you Mr Malfoy and his spouse Mr Potter-Malfoy?" The priest finished. Draco shot him a smirk and a nod before turning to the few people around them. Taking Harry's hand Draco lead him over to where the Dursley's were.

"Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley, Dudley Dursley. Thank you for your attendance. On the way out you shall meet one of my house elves and they will give you a suitcase. Inside of the suitcase is the half a million…pounds I believe is you money?" Draco looked to Harry for confirmation and Harry gaped at him but nodded. "Yes pounds. I hope you have a nice day and you shall never hear from me or my spouse again. Good day to you."

"Thank you for coming Uncle Vernon. Thank you Aunt Petunia. I know none of you ever cared for me and that you only did this because Draco offered you money but still. Whether you return it or not I shall love you because you are my only…my family. Take care of yourselves." Harry then turned and walked towards Narcissa who rushed forwards and gave him a large hug as the Dursley's left.

"Harry, welcome to the family!"

"Thank you Nar…Mother. That's going to take some getting used to."

"Oh don't you worry my dear. You and I shall be seeing each other nearly everyday from here on in since you wouldn't like to be alone and I can't bear to stay in the manor on my own. Now, I just have to go obliviate that priest and you and Draco have to go up to your private rooms while I finalise where you shall be staying. Take care dearest. I shall see you in the morning!" Narcissa gave Harry a kiss on the forehead then released him and turned to Draco. Narrowing her eyes she pointed her finger at him menacingly. "You be gentle with him!"

"Yes mother, I will I promise."

"Good. Oh I love you my dears. Now, off you go and have fun Harry." Narcissa turned away from them and walked over to the priest while pulling out her wand. Giving a charming smile she levelled her wand at the man who sighed in resignation. Draco reached out and tugged on Harry's arm.

"Come on Harry. We have to go now." Harry nodded his head and allowed Draco to lead him inside. As the doors were closing behind them Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw a blast of light as Narcissa cast her spell.

"So…" Harry started unsure as to how he should continue.

"So you need to relax. Trust me, I will not hurt you." Harry nodded again.

"I know…at least I think I know. I guess I need more time to get to know you but yeah I know there is no time. I'm doing my best but it's all still a bit of a shock."

"Quite. Well, here we are. We have the next sixteen hours alone." Draco pushed open a pair of large mahogany doors that lead straight into a very large bedroom with a gigantic double bed at one end of it. There were windows all along one wall and the sun was shining into the room. The walls were decorated in emerald greens and red mahogany. Everything was elegant if a little over the top. It screamed wealth and Harry felt rather insignificant. He couldn't tear his eyes away form the bed however.

"Through that door there is the bathroom. There's a large bath in there and it's quite possible to swim in it. I'm afraid this room isn't as nice as the honeymoon suit it's just this was the only room we could get to without any paintings hanging on the walls to see us."

"You mean there are rooms in the manor that are better than this?" Harry muttered still astounded though finally managing to tear his eyes away from the bed. Draco smirked at him and nodded before closing the doors and locking them. Harry swallowed nervously.

"Relax."

"Can't…" Draco sighed slightly and reached his hands out to rub up and down Harry's arms. He could feel the tenseness there and the tremble running through Harry's body.

"Let's take a bath. The warm water should help you relax." Draco took Harry's hand and before the newly married Harry could protest he was being pulled into the bathroom. Draco turned on all nine taps and was looking over the different potions next to the sink. "No…that one's no good either, neither is that one. Ah, perfect." Draco uncorked the bottle and poured the contents of the potion bottle into the water.

"Harry, put your hand in the water and tell me if it is warm enough." Harry pulled up his sleeve and felt the temperature of the water. He smiled in delight at the warmth he could feel. "Is it okay?"

"It's so warm…" Draco frowned slightly wondering whether that was a good thing or not when Harry looked up and revealed his bright smile. Draco found himself slowly beginning to smile as well.

"Okay then. Would you like me to leave whilst you get in?" Harry bit his lip and scanned over Draco's body before he slowly shook his head.

"I…I'll have to see you naked at some point won't I so…so you can stay I guess…" Draco nodded in satisfaction and began to remove his robes. He caught Harry's eye at one point and the other turned away and also began stripping. Draco was undressed first and just turned to look at Harry. Harry was just pulling off his underwear and as soon as he was completely bare he climbed straight into the bath. He wasn't quick enough to deny Draco a good look at his body however. Draco hid a smirk at the site.

"Are you sure the water isn't too hot Harry?" Draco asked as he climbed into the bath. He was in up to his waist as he spoke and already he could feel the heat of the bath water giving him tenderly hot skin.

"I thought it was…" Harry turned and looked at Draco as he spoke but stopped talking as his eyes landed on his spouse. Harry's eyes were glued to Draco's chest then they fell lower and Harry felt himself flush at what he saw. His nervousness that had begun to fade began to quickly return.

"Harry? Harry?"

"Um…the water…I thought it was fine…oh my god…" Harry turned away and went to climb out of the bath. Draco managed to reach a hand out and caught the teenager's wrist before he got away. Pulling hard Draco made Harry fall backwards and a back hit Draco's chest. Harry sucked in a loud gasp. "Let me go…please just let me go a minute…"

"No. If I give you a minute you'll get yourself worked up. I know you well enough to know that Harry." Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and held him tightly in place. Harry's body shook and his breathing became erratic. Draco rolled his eyes slightly but pulled Harry back again and sat them both down on the ledge. Once Harry was settled besides him Draco pulled Harry's face around so they could look at each other.

"Harry calm down. Stop thinking what ever it is you are thinking and just listen to me. There is no reason to be such a scared little boy. I know all of this comes as a shock to you but this is the only way for both of us to complete the third seal. Now like I said before we have sixteen hours so nothing has to happen yet because we have time but it will happen. Now what I need you to do is relax and have a bath with me."

"Okay…" Harry whispered having finally calmed down during Draco's rant. Harry slid down in the seat in the bath and leaned his head back. Whilst his shaking had ebbed away his breathing was still erratic.

"Well done." Draco whispered once Harry's breathing had returned to normal. Harry offered him a small smile which made Draco smirk. "Now then Potter, are you going to be having anymore panic attacks soon or can we talk for a while?"

"We can talk for a while." Harry said with a small smile still recognising the teasing for what it was.

"Good. So, if you had the chance what would you like to become job wise I mean? What would you have liked to do?"

"During the war I thought I'd like to be an Auror but then I did my duty and killed Voldemort and that didn't seem so appealing. I like the idea of being a medi-wizard though. Of course I realise I can never have it as my official job but I think healing would be a great thing to know. I already know how to hurt people, learning how to heal them sounds more appealing."

"Hm."

"What about you Draco? Have any big plans?" Harry rubbed at his arms with a hand full of a cleansing potion that was next to one of the taps.

"I am going to go to university next year. I have already been accepted to do a course on potions and ancient runes. Becoming a Master in one of those fields appeals to me greatly but then again I was inspired by my godfather…Severus Snape." Draco added the name at Harry's curious look and got a stunned face for his effort. Draco smirked. "Well Severus inspired me to work hard at my favourite field and there is always a need for potions masters. But I adore Ancient rune so if I shall do this course at university and then do a test to qualify as a master in which ever area I specifically enjoy the most by the end of the course."

"So what NEWTs do you need to do that course?"

"I need four exceeds expectations or above. I'm already three quarters of the way there I just have to do well in the tests at the end of the year."

"Oh. Congratulations. So, when you go off to university I will be in one of the houses that comes with your inheritance?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you say that we have to have s…s-sex at least once a month? You said it was in the contract…"

"It is. It keeps the bond strong. I shall be coming home on every forth weekend to see you and have sex then return to classes for the Monday." Harry sighed and slumped slightly. Draco didn't know what to say now so they lapsed into silence.

"The water's getting cold…" Harry muttered making Draco frown.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is…can I put more hot water in please Draco?" Draco continued to frown.

"Harry, the water is still hot. I think perhaps you are craving the warmth too much." Harry wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed at his arms. "Come here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to wash your back. Now turn around." Harry stared at Draco as if trying to read some sort of hidden sentence but he found none and allowed himself to turn around. He then felt Draco's hands on his back rubbing and moving in small circles to clean his back. Draco was enjoying himself. He knew he had to take things reasonably slowly for Harry but if he was honest with himself he was practically looking for excuses to touch the other teenager. Harry did look exquisite and now he belonged to Draco. But Draco only had a little amount of time to enjoy his spouse so he finished his cleaning and began cleaning his own body making sure he didn't miss any parts.

"If you want to get out now Harry feel free. I'm sure the house elves will be only too delighted to light a fire for you." Harry nodded and went to climb out of the bath only to pause before the rest of his body was revealed.

"Draco…could you turn around please?" Draco laughed but did turn around and he heard the slosh of water as his spouse climbed out. He heard a towel leave the rack and allowed himself to turn around then. He was rewarded with the site of Harry wrapping the very large towel up over his head and around his body completely covering it except from his legs, feet and face.

Harry then walked out of the room. Draco shook his head slightly with a small smile playing on his lips. He finished scrubbing his body and climbed out of the bath pulling the plug as he did so. Grabbing two smaller towels Draco wrapped one around his waist whilst he used the other one to rub his hair with. He was still drying his hair as he walked out of the bathroom.

Harry was where Draco expected him to be. He was sat cross legged on the floor with the large black towel wrapped around his shoulders. Draco walked over and, for once deciding to put is dignity aside, sat down on the floor. From the wide eyed look Harry gave him Draco was guessing he flashed quite a lot more of his body as he did recline.

"So, are you actually cold or is it something else?"

"Um…I guess it's something else."

"Look Harry, I know my mother explained all of this to you but I also know that there is a lot for you to get your head around. I will and I am trying to be as considerate as possible but we only have fifteen more hours left and I do have to sleep for at least eight of those hours and I usually need at least another hour to prepare myself for the journey. That leaves us with exactly six hours left and in those six hours we have to have completed the third seal."

"I…"

"Just relax Harry, don't think about it."

"How can I possibly relax?" Harry finally yelled glaring at Draco. "How the hell can you just expect me to relax? A week ago I was the most hated person in the whole of the stupid Wizarding world then the next day everyone is turning on me and believing me guilty of murdering my best friend's sister! Even my best friends turned on me! I had nobody! Then before I can even blink I'm in Azkaban surrounded by the creatures I fear the most and then you are there! You and your mother are the only ones who believe me but for my freedom I have to marry you! I'm only seventeen Draco! I never even expected to live this long and now this?! I am expected to do something I have only just found out about and do it with you within the next few hours. I have no bloody clue what to expect and I am scared shitless! Don't you dare try and tell me to relax again you bastard because you have no bloody idea what I am going through!"

By the end of Harry's rant Harry had stood up and had flushed in his anger. He had large hot tears streaming down his face and his eyes were wide and filled with anger and fear. Draco stood up quickly and had Harry in his arms before Harry could even think about running. Draco's arms became like iron around Harry's body and he squashed the raven haired teenager against his chest while pulled Harry's head so it was buried in his shoulder. Harry struggled at first and then his body shook and Draco felt hot tears splash against his bare skin. The first set of tears were the first warning before Harry completely broke down in floods of tears and sobs.

Draco held him tightly and pulled him back down onto the floor not releasing him at all. Draco muttered words of comfort in Harry's ear and gently stroked his hair. Narcissa had done this occasionally for Draco so Draco prayed the same technique worked on Harry. It seemed it was working because Harry gripped Draco close to him as he cried but eventually his sobs subsided.

"You're okay; you're going to be okay Harry. Nothing bad will happen, you are safe. I'll keep you safe, don't worry. Calm down, you're okay." Harry's sobs slowly stopped and Harry tried to pull back but Draco kept his arms around him. "No, it's fine. Stay there for a while."

The pair stayed like that for a while and remained in complete silence until a house elf popped in and startled them both. Harry instantly became tense in Draco's arms and Draco narrowed his eyes at the creature.

"Please Masters Draco, Master Harry, but Loddy has your meals sir."

"Thank you Loddy. I think we will be taking it down here." Draco added the last sentence as he looked at Harry who he had yet to release. Loddy nodded and popped back out. Five seconds after Loddy had disappeared the meal appeared silently before them. Draco sighed and reluctantly let go of his former enemy.

"Best eat up Harry. The house elves made this especially." Harry tugged the towel tighter around him and held it in one place with one hand whilst he used the other to eat his meal. He ate the salad quickly and finished off the whole plate. He only got half way through his main course however before he felt completely full. He did manage to eat one spoonful of his chocolate ice cream though.

"You have ice cream Ma-Draco?" Draco ignored the slip.

"Well, I found out chocolate ice cream was your favourite desert so I had some brought in. If I had to pick a flavour it would be vanilla though." Draco ate his pudding in silence and allowed Harry some time to think despite how much he thought Harry thinking would be a bad idea. When he'd finished his desert Draco leaned back against a chair though he made no move to get off the floor. He and Harry looked over each other for a while before Draco moved to kneel on the ground making Harry flush as Draco's towel opened to reveal what was hidden beneath it.

"Harry, I'm going to come and sit next to you. Is that okay?" Harry tensed slightly but nodded his acceptance and Draco moved to sit closer to him. They didn't sit right next to each other but they weren't sitting opposite each other any more. Draco slowly moved his leg closer to Harry's until their legs touched. Harry tensed but slowly began to relax. When Draco leaned his arm against Harry's Harry barely moved just allowed the contact.

"Harry, look at me." Harry slowly did as he was asked and his green eyes met grey. Draco moved his face closer. "I am going to kiss you now. It's going to be exactly the same as what we did during the ceremony, okay?"

"Okay." Draco leaned forwards after Harry's reply and brushed his lips against his spouses. He used his hand to cup Harry's cheek and help him to angle the kiss better. He started the kiss very slowly, painfully slowly, and took his time to coax Harry's lips apart before slipping his tongue inside the hot cavern. Despite only having one mouthful of chocolate ice cream Harry tasted of chocolate and Draco found he liked the taste. He explored his spouse's mouth before slowly pulling back out of the kiss and allowing Harry to take an almighty lung full of air.

Harry gulped in air quickly as he had felt starved of it during Draco's kiss. It had been nice though, Harry decided, or perhaps it was even better than nice. Having managed to pull in five big lung fulls of air Harry then saw Draco leaning forwards again and he held his breath and waited for the inevitable. Draco's lips covered his again only this time they pressed harder and were more demanding of Harry. Harry tried to copy what Draco did but he didn't know if he was doing it right. Still when the tongue returned Harry immediately allowed it access knowing better than to deny it. Then the tongue did something unexpected and started to tease Harry's own tongue. Harry let out a startled little squeak and raised a hand to grip Draco's shoulder. After some more teasing however Harry got the idea that Draco wanted him to respond more so he moved his tongue against Draco's. What he got for his efforts was a hand moving behind his neck and pulling him closer as Draco angled his head more.

When they broke apart this time Harry had to place both his hands on Draco's body just to try and keep himself steady. Gripping Draco's shoulders with both hands Harry panted staring at Draco with wide eyes. Draco's eyes weren't wide but they had a strange glint to them and Draco's lips were reddened.

"That was…you…I…" Draco gave a small laugh at Harry's lame attempt at putting a sentence together.

"That felt good. Now shut up and let me do it again." Harry hesitated and gripped Draco's shoulders keeping Draco back.

"You…I…I don't know what to do." Harry finally finished with and looked down. A hand turned his face back up towards Draco's.

"You did fine. Just go with your instincts. Relax and let your body do the talking not your mind. Your body will know what to do."

"Is that what you do?"

"What? Let my body do the talking? Usually, but only in situations like this. Now, close your eyes." Harry took a slow breath before allowing his eyes to close and as soon as they were shut he felt lips against his once again.

This kiss was once again different and it wasn't just Draco's mouth that was exploring Harry's body. Harry felt a hand travel down his neck and push at the towel to get it to move. Harry gasped as it slid away and tried to pull out of the kiss only to fine Draco had pulled closer to him and there was too much pressure on the back of his neck for him to move out of the kiss. Draco explored Harry's mouth again but this time concentrated more on getting Harry to join in. Harry allowed Draco to tease his tongue and tentatively began to tease back. Draco coaxed Harry's tongue out of Harry's mouth only to have to go back inside Harry's mouth when Harry pulled back unwilling to leave Harry's mouth.

They pulled apart for the third time but Draco didn't let them get apart too far and kept his forehead leaning against Harry's.

"See…nothing to it." Draco breathed as his own breathing was becoming slightly laboured. Harry still had his eyes shut and licked his lips while gripping Draco's shoulders tightly. They stayed there for a while until Draco groaned and pulled away some more. As much as Draco knew he was going to regret saying this he felt he needed to. "Can we move this somewhere a little more comfortable than the floor?"

Harry immediately tensed up at his words and pulled away from Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and took a deep breath to hold in his temper. This was beginning to try his patience now.

"Harry, stand up and bring your towel with you. My ass is getting numb being on the floor and it is much easier to talk if we are both sitting somewhere comfortable. Now, stand up." Harry stood up and moved to sit in one of the chairs. "No, not there. We are going to sit on the bed and I hope you don't mind sitting on the right hand side." Draco grabbed Harry by the wrist and dragged him towards the bed. He could feel Harry tugging to get his hand free but Draco wouldn't let him go until they were at the bed.

Once there Draco gave one last hard pull that had Harry stumbling towards the bed whilst Draco quickly climbed on it and made himself comfortable sitting on the left hand side.

"Now then, is there anything I can get you to keep you occupied while I'm away? Are there any specific requirements of the property you want to live in?" Harry hesitantly climbed onto the bed and sat down but turned so he was only half facing Draco and completely prepared to dive off the bed should he feel the need to.

"Um I don't really know. Perhaps have some muggle things in the house. Since the Wizarding world abandoned me I see no reason to keep living in it…"

"And yet you have a Wizarding husband."

"Yes well…Look, muggles aren't all that ridiculous. Some of their technology is brilliant. Televisions and music…" Harry didn't bother to continue since Draco was suddenly looking very confused. Harry sighed and looked down at the blanket. "I'm guessing that's a no then."

"I just doubt any of the Malfoy properties are equipped for the muggle life style. If worst comes to the worst I suppose I can just…buy you a muggle home. And when I come home for the holidays we can spend time at the manor." Harry gaped at him.

"You'd do that?"

"Yes Harry I would. You have to spend a very long time in isolation, possible the rest of your life hidden away. The least I can do is make sure you are comfortable. Though I loath to own anything muggle if it will keep you from insanity then I suppose I can stoop that low." Harry smiled very gently.

"Thank you Draco." Draco nodded and gestured Harry to come a little closer.

"Come a little closer Harry, you should thank me properly." Harry tensed.

"How should I do that?"

"I demand one kiss." Harry made no effort to move so Draco moved instead. Sitting in the middle of the bed Draco reached over and took Harry's arm before Harry had the chance to move it. Pulling the arm quite hard Draco effectively made Harry lose his balance and topple face first onto the bed. Draco didn't'' know whether to smirk in satisfaction or remain emotionless. He settled for the smirk and lay down besides Harry.

"Please don't…" Harry whispered but Draco rolled his eyes. They were both on their sides now and though Harry was trying to sit up Draco's arm held him down.

"Please don't what Harry? Please don't kiss you like I did before?"

"…" Harry opened his mouth to say something but before he could make a sound lips were covering his again and were pulling him into a passionate kiss that was demanding on one side and stunned on another. Harry was extremely unsure and was very tentative to join in. The possessiveness of the kiss however seemed to overwhelm the inexperienced teen and so he didn't notice when he was rolled over onto his back. Neither did he notice when his towel was pushed back from his chest. Harry didn't even notice when Draco's chest moved to cover his because all his concentration was on the kiss. What Harry did notice however was the rush of pleasure that started from his chest and spread through his body.

"Mmm!" Harry squeaked pulling back from the kiss as his body arched upwards. The pleasure came as such a shock to him and it was causing reactions in his body that he had never known could happen. "What was that…?"

"What? You mean this?" Again the pleasure lanced through his body as Draco moved his hand to gently tweak one of his nipples.

"Good god…how…?"

"It seems you have a very sensitive body Harry. Let's explore that shall we?" Draco leaned down and gave Harry a searing kiss that Harry barely had time to acknowledge before the hot mouth was moving. Completely shocked that he couldn't even process one thought beyond 'how was Draco doing that' Harry just laid still and let Draco continue his ministrations.

Draco was also slightly shocked. He hadn't thought Harry would be as sensitive as he obviously was. Draco had seen Harry's reactions to the cruciatus curse and during the final battle Harry barely twitched so Draco hadn't expected one slight brush of his hand over Harry's nipples would cause such a startling reaction. Of course that discovery made Draco a little more excited and whilst he had never particularly liked Harry Potter the sensitive virgin lying beneath him was changing his views. Plus Harry being as sensitive as he was meant that Draco wouldn't need to work as hard to make the night pleasurable for him. The shocked state Harry had also fallen into made Draco's job easier still.

Harry felt a hot mouth on his neck and couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. The sensation tickled for a moment as a tongue and lips just brushed over the skin but as the mouth was pressed against him and slowly began sucking whilst running a tongue over the skin Harry shuddered as more pleasure ran through his body. Not being in a state fit enough to comprehend what he was doing Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and held on.

Draco smiled around his attack on Harry's neck. The arms wrapped around his neck were holding him tightly to Harry so the teenager was obviously enjoying it. Draco slowly moved his hand down to brush and tickle slightly at Harry's stomach. The muscles there clenched and as the hand dipped lower they began to quiver.

Draco pushed the towel all the way off of Harry's body so it was covering none of his spouse and then let his hand tease Harry's navel and twist a few of the hairs down below. At this point Harry began to get clearer thought the main of which was 'oh my god I can't do this'.

"Draco please…I-I can't! I can't!" Draco lifted his head from Harry's neck and leaned up so he was looking down at Harry's face. Harry's arms had moved to hold Draco's shoulders and they were gripping him hard. Draco looked at the dazed eyes and saw that panic was slowly setting in. Draco knew he had to distract Harry once again but he wasn't going to give up the exploration of Harry' nether regions. Instead Draco moved his hand back to Harry's stomach and let it rest flat against Harry's skin.

"Harry, you are fine. Now I'm going to kiss you again. Trust me." Draco leaned down and saw Harry try to move his head back into the mattress. Changing his aim Draco kissed Harry's cheek then right next to his eye, on his nose, on his cheek again, on his chin, placed a very light one on Harry's lips before pressing his lips against Harry's again. Quickly opening up the kiss and using every technique he knew Draco tried to distract Harry with his tongue and lips. It seemed to work and Harry's hands relaxed slightly on Draco's shoulders. After a few seconds Draco let his hand travel back down Harry's body until he felt his target. Groaning slightly into the kiss Draco took Harry in his hand causing the other teenager to arch his body up and try to pull his head away. Draco wouldn't let him though and pressed his chest tighter against Harry's body and continued the kiss.

Harry gave a muffled scream into Draco's mouth as Draco's hand gently squeezed and then began moving up and down getting into a steady rhythm. Draco finally allowed Harry to free his lips and they both were panting heavily.

"Trust me."

"I-I…"

"Trust me Harry, I won't hurt you!" Draco growled though he didn't stop his hand from moving. Harry gasped and bucked his hips a few times both trying to release himself and get more stimulation. Draco gave Harry a kiss to his cheek then returned his attentions to Harry's neck to continue the mark he had started earlier. Harry threw his head back giving Draco more room to play despite that not being his reasons for baring his neck.

"Urgh…something…I can't…it's…Ngh!" Draco felt his hand get coated with something hot and wet. He smirked slightly against Harry's neck but continued pumping his hand. When he felt Harry had finished with his orgasm Draco moved his hand further back and found yet again exactly what he was looking for.

* * *

CUT BECAUSE I'M SCARED OF GETTING TOLD OFF! If you want the deleted scene tell me and I'll try to get it to you. Emphasis on try, I might not always succeed.

* * *

One o'clock in the morning and Draco was lying on his side looking at an exhausted husband. Harry was so exhausted and overwhelmed that he had passed out by ten o'clock and Draco found himself admiring the site. Draco gently stroked Harry's face and brushed the now dried hair out of Harry's face. He didn't know why it happened or when but Draco's affection for Harry had begun to grow and now he couldn't help but be extremely happy he was married to Harry. 

Despite Draco's escapades and sexual encounters before the weekend Draco thought that last night had been his best time ever. Harry had been so responsive and his taste was addictive. Even the pace at which Draco had to keep their sex Draco could not have been more satisfied had it been hard and fast. He mused it was probably the way he had kept them both on edge for hours and that the few times he had allowed Harry his release Harry had looked stunning on the bed.

Draco's smile widened even further. He leaned over and kissed the unresponsive lips before settling down to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body for sleep.

He opened his eyes again half an hour later. Sleep was eluding him but he was exhausted. Sitting up Draco looked back at Harry. His husband hadn't moved. Looking around the room he saw nothing out of place. Draco looked down at himself and his eyes caught something that was wrong. Draco shook his head slightly amused that he hadn't done this before. Climbing out of bed Draco fetched his wand from the pile of robes in the bathroom. Returning to the bed Draco waved his wand and uttered an incantation. A second later the bed was clean and so was Harry. There was no evidence of their activities. Pointing the wand at himself Draco cast the spell again before placing his wand on the nightstand and climbing back into bed. Lying on his side facing Harry Draco shut his eyes again and allowed himself to fall into dreams.


	5. 04

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue.

Warnings – Yaoi/Slash/boy-on-boy. Mpreg later. Wandless magic. Harry abandonment. Periods of time skipped over. Everyone is out of character - I can't write nasty people so HArry and Draco will nearly always agree!

* * *

The next morning Draco washed and got dressed in the outfit the house elves brought him. He ate his breakfast and then returned to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed right next to Harry's body. Harry hadn't woken up at all and Draco hadn't had the heart to wake him yet but Draco had to go back to Hogwarts in an hour and he needed to visit Gringotts before then which meant he needed to get going in about ten minutes.

Sighing Draco reached his hand out and brushed back that hair that had once again fallen across Harry's face.

"Harry, wake up." Harry stirred on the bed and Draco watched his spouse slowly wake up. Harry squeezed his eyebrows together before finally opening his eyes and blinking around the room. His eyes landed on Draco and Harry tensed slightly before making his body relax. Then Harry noticed what Draco was wearing and he didn't know whether to be relieved or not. He settled for not.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Harry nodded and met Draco's eyes.

"Are you going now?"

"Yes. I wanted to say good bye first. Do you feel okay?"

"I dunno…" Harry shifted on the bed and then tried to sit up only to grimace and recline back onto the pillows. "Sore, very sore."

"I'm not surprised." Draco laughed. "Did I hurt you though?" He asked with concern lacing his tone and his features.

"No. You were really kind, thank you." Draco gave him a smile. He felt so relaxed and his affection for Harry hadn't disappeared from last night. Draco brushed Harry's cheek.

"I'm glad." They lapsed into silence and Draco pulled his hand away.

"Will you write to me?" Harry quietly asked and Draco gave him a startled look.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes. I would like to get to know you more. I've seen so many different sides of you over the years that I would like to get to know the real Draco Malfoy. I hardly know you and we got married."

"I'll write as often as I can then." Draco stood up then. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in a month. I'll send the details of the house to my mother and you can move in tomorrow. Perhaps for today you should just rest, I wore you out last night."

"Yeah you did. Thank you for everything Draco." Draco nodded then leant down and kissed Harry's forehead. He didn't miss the way Harry's body tensed slightly but neither did he miss the way Harry leaned into him.

"Take care of yourself. See you soon."

"Bye." Draco walked out of the room and gently closed the doors behind him.

Draco scowled at his housemates. They hadn't stopped pestering him about him getting married. Pansy had been distraught having thought she was going to be the next Mrs Malfoy. Draco hadn't corrected any of their assumptions on Harry being his wife. He hadn't even given his housemates the name of his spouse.

Draco hadn't written to Harry yet though he had spoken to his mother and she had said that Harry was doing okay. Draco had picked a place he thought Harry might like to live and Harry had moved in last Tuesday. It was a small house in France with three bedrooms and three stories. Narcissa had written to Draco over the weekend stating how vehemently Harry asked not to have house elves assist him with living. Draco had only allowed that after telling his mother that Harry must write a list of things he wants bought and leave it on the kitchen counter every week so that a house elf could restock the house.

Draco didn't understand how a person could survive without house elves and after worrying himself into a rage he had ordered Severus to allow him to use the fireplace and fire call his mother. That conversation had shocked Draco. His mother had said she had visited the house earlier that very day and had found Harry cleaning. She told Draco how shocked she had been and how she had gotten into a rather heated discussion with their newest family member. According to Narcissa Harry had ignored all her comments on how cleaning and tidying was below a Malfoy and had calmly told her that he was used to cleaning houses and had done so since he was five. Narcissa had also told Draco that Harry found cleaning a good way to spend his day, or part of every day, and since he couldn't go out of the house he might as well keep busy in the house.

Draco shook his head and stood up from his seat in the great hall. He really should write a letter to his spouse. According to the very latest letter from Narcissa Harry had taken to reading and often fell asleep in the lounge and stayed there till the next morning. Draco was very glad his mother had loyal house elves spying on his spouse since Draco himself couldn't make sure he was okay.

"Where are you going Draco?" Pansy asked batting her eyelashes. Draco didn't even look at her as he replied.

"I'm going to write a letter to my spouse, it is long since over due."

"Won't you at least tell us her name Draco? I at least should know the name of the person who stole you away from me!"

"My dearest Pansy, what on earth gave you the idea my spouse stole me away? On the contrary, I married them so I couldn't marry you." Pansy burst into loud sobs and Millicent rose to comfort her whilst Draco walked proudly out of the great hall knowing full well that most of the hall was watching him.

Draco pulled out a quill and grabbed a sheet of specially made letter parchment bearing the Malfoy crest. 'My dear Spouse, I hope you are well. News of our marriage has travelled quickly around Hogwarts and I feel the need to hex my housemates for their persistent pestering to learn more about you…'

Three weeks later Draco stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor and found his mother waiting for him. Draco smiled at her and she walked up to him opening her arms wide.

"Oh my darling, how was Hogwarts? Has it all died down yet?"

"Of course not mother. Everyone is dying to find out more about who I married and it is infuriating everyone when I say nothing."

"And I daresay you like the attention."

"But of course not mother, it is unbelievably annoying." Narcissa nodded but had a small smirk on her lips stating quite obviously she didn't believe that. No matter how annoying the attention got Draco loved being the centre of attention and the main thought on everybody's minds.

"Where is Harry?"

"Oh he's here. I believe he is out enjoying the gardens, only the heavily warded ones though so don't worry, nobody will be able to see him except us." Draco nodded and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Then if you will excuse me mother, I would like to see my spouse." Narcissa nodded and pulled away.

"Quite right too though I do expect the both of you to join me for dinner tomorrow evening." Draco nodded and walked through the house to the gardens.

He found Harry sat on the edge of the pond with his hand tracing shapes in the waters surface. He didn't notice Draco's presence until his husband sat down.

"Hi. I didn't think you'd be back until later." Harry said looking up and meeting grey eyes.

"I only have a pass to leave Hogwarts one weekend a month so of course I came as early as was dignified so I could spend time with you." Seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face Draco wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not. "Harry, you and I will be married for the next thirty years at least. I don't want a marriage like my parents had and I refuse to just return for a few hours, do the deed with you and then leave. You are worth more than that. You are my husband and I want to get to know you."

"Oh. I'm sorry for thinking…"

"Its fine but I had thought you thought more of me than that."

"Yes I'm sorry I should have trusted you." Draco nodded.

"So what are we doing today then?"

"Well I thought we could do what ever you wanted to do providing of course that we are all safe and nobody will recognise you so basically we can't leave these grounds." Harry nodded and chewed his lips slightly.

"Could we…" Harry trailed off making Draco prompt him. "Play Quidditch? Or just fly?"

"Brilliant idea. Come on, let's go to the pitch."

"You have your own pitch?" Harry gaped as Draco took his hand and pulled him along. Harry didn't mind being touched by Draco, in fact he found himself happy that Draco was holding his hand. It was such an innocent gesture of affection that Harry felt butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"But of course, I'm a Malfoy." Harry laughed.

"Harry, come down! It's getting dark and we missed lunch!" Harry sighed and flew back down to the ground. Once on the ground Harry lifted his broom up and held it in one hand while looking at Draco. Chewing his lip as he debated with himself Harry came to a decision as Draco started to frown. Harry stepped forwards and hugged his husband. Draco was shocked but then he smiled slightly and returned the hug.

"Thank you."

"Any time." Draco replied and Harry pulled back from the hug. "Come on." Draco took Harry's hand and laced their fingers together before they walked back towards the manor.

"Tell me about your Quidditch matches then. In your letter you only told me that Slytherin won against Gryffindor." Harry smiled as his husband reeled off into an animated commentary of his last defeat of the Gryffindors. By the end of the explanation Harry walked purposefully close to Draco so he knocked his husband with his shoulder.

"Had I been there Gryffindor would have whipped your ass!" Harry sniggered.

"Yes but would you really wish to be seeker for those people again? After everything?" Harry felt saddened at the topic but he knew his honest answer and shook his head. "So had you been at the match would you have cheered for Slytherins or Gryffindors?"

"I'm not sure I'd cheer for either, both are against me. I suppose though that I'd probably cheer for you." Draco grinned at the answer and stopped walking. Turning to Harry Draco raised a hand to his husband's face and brought their lips together. Draco felt Harry smile ever so slightly against his lips.

"You know, I'm beginning to like you…a lot." Harry confessed with a nervous smile but a smile none the less.

"Me too but then again I've always liked myself." Harry laughed but it was cut off by Draco's lips covering his again. "Seriously, I like you too. I must say, I never expected such an emotional turn around in a month and a bit."

"I've been betrayed by the people I loved. You rescued me from a living hell and you've only shown me kindness since. I would be extremely stupid not to like you." Draco nodded becoming serious.

"Just so long as your like doesn't come from gratitude though."

"It doesn't. I genuinely am growing to like you and I'm sure as I learn more about you I shall like you more." Draco nodded and squeezed his spouse's hand.

"Our marriage is going to be fine I think."


	6. 05

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue.

Warnings – Yaoi/Slash/boy-on-boy. Mpreg later. Wandless magic. Harry abandonment. Periods of time skipped over. Everyone is out of character - I can't write nasty people so Harry and Draco will nearly always agree!

* * *

Christmas came and went and by Easter Draco had arrived home and received a hug and a kiss from two people. Draco and Harry were getting along fine. Draco had fallen out with his husband only once and that was because he was insensitive in one of his letters. Harry had changed a lot though. His temper had all but vanished. His stay in Azkaban and his complete betrayal by all those he loved had hurt him badly and he had become a very quiet young man.

Harry spent all his time reading and cleaning in between all his talks with Narcissa. Him and his mother in law had hit it off right away and were now great friends. Narcissa had noted the mounting affection her two sons had for each other and couldn't be more proud of them. She encouraged Draco to spend as much time as he could with Harry and listened happily as Harry told her how Draco took him to fly or taught him chess or playing the piano.

Draco's graduation was coming up though and Harry was very disappointed that he couldn't be there. Over the last year Harry had become upset at how he would never have his own graduation. It was because of this that Harry would not be able to be examined for being a medi-wizard. That news had really disheartened him and Narcissa and Draco had insisted that just because he couldn't get a certificate saying he could be a medi-wizard didn't mean he couldn't learn how to heal people. His excuse of having no wand was quickly shot down too as Draco had said they could always just glamour Harry to look like a girl and Draco could take his 'wife' out to get a wand from a shop in France. Draco had been on the receiving end of a nasty glare then.

Draco and Harry were both disappointed that they couldn't spend the graduation together but Narcissa had promised to show Harry the memory in a pensieve as soon as she arrived home and after the celebrations at Hogwarts Draco was going straight back to the manor and was going to spend some time with his spouse.

That evening Harry waited impatiently for Draco to arrive home. He was so excited for his husband. Draco had gotten the top scores in class, even surpassing Hermione Granger, and he had immediately received a place in his choice of university. Harry was so proud that his husband had managed all that. Harry was disappointed that he couldn't go to the graduation and he was extremely upset that he hadn't been able to attend his own graduation but he had to put on a brave face and concentrate on his husband now.

The fireplace suddenly roared into life and Draco stepped from the fireplace. Harry quickly walked over with a wide smile on his face. He stopped about a meter away from his husband and grinned at the pleased face.

"Congratulations! You've got the best marks Hogwarts has ever seen!" Harry wanted to say more but Draco didn't let him. Draco had been dying to see his husband and so he quickly wrapped Harry in his arms and smothered his lips in a hot demanding kiss. Harry hummed into the kiss after the initial shock and wrapped his own arms around Draco's shoulders allowing one hand to run through his husband's hair.

"Ergh I've missed you! I wish you had been there! I was given an award and all the teachers, even McGonagall might I add, praised me."

"I know, I saw Draco. Mother showed me. You are the best. Really, congratulations!" Harry leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Draco's. He pulled back again quickly and took Draco's hand. "Come on, I had the house elves make you a feast all in your honour. You can tell me everything over dinner."

"Harry, do you think we could have dinner a little later? Right now I'd much rather have you all to myself in our rooms." Draco watched with fascination as Harry managed to blush a bright red. Never before had Harry blushed when that topic was brought up, at least not since their first night. Then again, Draco never brought the topic up after then he just distracted Harry long enough for them to start the deed.

"Uh…yeah I g-guess we could…"

"Great. Now come on, there's a bed with our names on it and a bath that's just calling to me."

By nine o'clock that evening Harry slowly made his way into one of the dining chairs in Draco's private rooms. He was shattered and he ached all over. With a groan Harry lifted his knife and fork and began to eat the meal. Draco had been so…Harry didn't even know what to call it. All he knew was that Draco had had him over and over again and at the end he barely looked tired. It must have had something to do with the excitement of the day but Harry wished Draco hadn't have taken it out on him.

"Are you okay?" Harry nodded to the question and slowly lifted the food to his mouth. The meal continued with silence on Harry's part and Draco making comments on his day and on how great the meal was. Harry smiled a few times and nodded his head to particular statements.

Part way through the meal Harry felt his eyes drooping and his energy literally began to slip away. He let his knife fall to the plate but it barely registered that Draco made a sound of concern.

Draco looked over at Harry after he heard the clink of the knife hitting the plate. There was his Harry across the table looking rather pale. Draco felt worry lightning through his heart.

"Harry? Harry are you okay?! Harry!" Draco quickly slid out of his chair and knelt to the side of Harry's trying to see his husband's face. Blurry green eyes met his and Draco reached his hand forwards and put it flat against Harry's cheek. Just as Draco was about to pull his hand back Harry's body sagged and he fell of his chair. Draco thanked Merlin that he had good reflexes and he caught his husband. Harry's face buried into Draco's neck.

"Harry? What's the matter?!" Draco, feeling the panic begin to hammer around his body quickly lifted Harry and carried him over to the bed. He lay Harry down on the blankets and looked worriedly at Harry's face. Harry's lips parted and he moaned softly as his head hit the pillow but other than that he remained motionless.

"MIBSEY!" The house elf appeared quickly at Draco's yell. "Go get my mother and bring her here! Quickly!"

"Yes sir!" The house elf disappeared and Draco brushed the hair out of Harry's face and checked his husband's temperature. No more than three minutes later Narcissa appeared with her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes wide.

"What's the matter Draco?"

"It's Harry! I don't know what's wrong with him." Draco stepped back as his mother came bustling forwards. She put her hand against Harry's forehead then checked his pulse. She frowned as she found everything to be fine. Whilst she hadn't done any medical training yet Narcissa pulled out her wand and muttered the only spell she knew that would help diagnose Harry. At the results Narcissa relaxed then she laughed.

"What is so funny?! Mother? What's wrong with Harry?" Narcissa stood up straight and looked Draco in the eye with a smile on her lips.

"Nothing is wrong with Harry." Draco tried to quell his anger.

"Then why did he collapse?! That on its own should tell you there is something wrong with him!"

"My dear Draco, the only thing wrong with Harry is that he is completely exhausted. You were obviously too demanding of him. You must remember Harry still isn't used to those kinds of activities. You have successfully tired him out. Now I suggest you let him rest else there really will be something wrong with him. Stay in bed tomorrow and keep Harry calm and relaxed."

"He's just tired?" Draco asked turning to stare at Harry with wide, unbelieving eyes. He missed his mothers reprimanding look but felt the full force of it when he turned back to look at her.

"Really Draco, why did you not take Harry's inexperience into consideration? I know you were excited about your day, and darling Harry and I couldn't be prouder of you, but did you have to pick that method of releasing all your energy? Honestly Draco!" Narcissa admonished. Draco found himself feeling slightly better and relieved that Harry wasn't ill. "Now, I'll leave you alone. I suggest you eat the meal Harry asked be prepared for you. God night darling."

Draco stayed staring at Harry for a while after his mother had left. Draco stroked his hand over Harry's cheek then down his husband's neck. His hand came to rest on Harry's chest just above his heart and he felt the steady thump of Harry's heart. Draco smiled slightly and then shook his head as he pulled his hand back. His husband was a peculiar one. Draco walked back over to the table and tucked into his meal once again.

The morning after Draco woke up to something stirring on the bed besides him. Harry was moving around and trying to sit up but Draco's arm was stopping him.

"Oh. Sorry I was trying not to wake you." Harry whispered as Draco pulled back his arm and stretched.

"It's okay." Harry tried to climb out of bed and contain his flinches of pain when he found himself being roughly tugged back onto the bed. "No, don't leave the bed Harry."

"D-Draco please! I can't go again, I'm too sore." Harry stopped his protests at Draco's laugh.

"It's okay Harry I just want you to stay in bed to rest. Mother would kill me if I demanded _that _again this morning."

"Oh. Why?"

"Why?" Draco frowned and sat up turning to look at Harry. "You actually have to ask me why mother would kill me?! You collapsed on me last night and I had to call mother because I didn't know what the heck was wrong. Turns out you were just too exhausted to stay awake. Mother told me you are to rest today and stay relaxed so that you don't collapse again. Why you ask!"

"I'm sorry Draco. I don't actually remember…"

"Look, in future if you are too bloody tired please tell me or at least give me some warning so I don't start panicking because you've fainted on me." Harry bit his lip but nodded. "Good, now lie down and go back to sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

"If you were tired enough to collapse on me then you can sleep some more now. It's only eight o'clock anyway. No complaints." Draco added the last command as Harry started to protest again. Draco tugged Harry back so he was laid down again and ignored the glare he received. So that Harry couldn't leave the bed Draco put his leg over Harry's legs and put an arm around Harry's waist so before Harry could even think about leaving the bed he'd have to get rid of Draco first.

"For heavens sake Draco, let me out of bed!"

"No, go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired." Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Yes you are now shut up and close your damned eyes."

"Draco…"

"Harry if you don't fall asleep within thirty minutes of trying then I will let you out of bed. So lie down, close your eyes and try to sleep and if you can't I'll let you get up." Harry glared angrily but lay down. Still frowning in annoyance Harry shut his eyes and went into a rant in his own head.

Draco smirked and looked at the clock before looking back at Harry. His spouse had unknowingly fallen back asleep only ten minutes after Draco had made him lie down. Draco shook his head and lay down again himself making sure to keep part of his body over his husband's to stop Harry from getting out of bed if he did wake up again.


	7. 06

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue.

Warnings – Yaoi/Slash/boy-on-boy. Mpreg later. Wandless magic. Harry abandonment. Periods of time skipped over. Everyone is out of character - I can't write nasty people so HArry and Draco will nearly always agree!

* * *

It was a few weeks into the summer holidays and Draco had finally stepped foot in the house Harry had been living in. Draco didn't like the small house at all and he didn't understand any of the muggle devices Harry had asked him to buy. Draco did however enjoy the dinners Harry prepared for him in the muggle way and he enjoyed when Harry made him sit down in front of a large black wall that blinked into life and showed moving pictures and told stories. Draco especially enjoyed when he made Harry put on some girls clothes and he glamoured his husband to look like a woman. Harry had screamed bloody murder at him but Draco had forced him. In the end Harry had wrapped his arms around his husband and thanked him over and over again because in Harry's disguise Draco had taken him out for the day and Harry had been out of the house.

Now though Draco as sat at the desk in a room he claimed as his office in Harry's house. Harry was downstairs pottering around in the kitchen and cooking dinner for Draco. Draco was reading and taking notes from a book on Ancient Runes, it was a book off his reading list for University.

As Draco flipped the page to continue his reading there was a tap at the window. Immediately alarmed Draco pulled out his wand and narrowed is eyes as he looked at the bird tapping to get in. The bird was an eagle and in its talons he held a letter. Draco rolled his eyes at his own paranoia and pocketed his wand. Walking over to the window he pulled them open and allowed the bird to fly in.

"What have you got for me then?" Draco said before he paused and pressed his lips into a line. He was beginning to sound just like Harry with his talking to the damned animals. Hedwig, Harry's owl had shown up not long ago and Draco had often caught his husband talking to her. Harry even stroked her as she died from her wounds from when another bird had attacked her. Harry had been miserable for days after that but had refused to get another familiar.

Draco pulled the letter away from the bird and broke the universities seal so he could open it. He cast a quick look at the bird before flipping the letter open and reading what it said. It was his timetable for the upcoming year. Draco scanned over it and felt his concern mount as he read further and further into the year. He was going to be busy. So busy in face that he had lessons every day of the week including the week ends for the whole of the first term until Christmas. Then for the spring term he had it a little easier but then summer hit and he was going to be too busy again.

"Right." Draco said to himself and folded the letter back up and placed it on his desk. He turned to head out of the office when he saw the eagle. "What? You needed a reply?" He received a screech and the eagle's equivalent of a glare. Draco guessed that was bird talk for 'I'm hungry and I had to fly from Scotland to France just to deliver that letter to you don't I deserve some respect?'

"Fine, we'll see if Harry can get you any food. You better follow me because I am not carrying you." The bird gave him another angry look but hopped onto the floor and began hopping after Draco.

Downstairs Draco turned left and in through an open door to the kitchen. Once in there he paused slightly to watch Harry who was chopping some vegetables ready to cook whilst there was a pot on the burning stove and the muggle oven was also on because Draco could see the light was on and there was a tray in there. Draco smiled a cross between a smirk and a smile as he watched and listened to Harry who hummed as he chopped the food and moved around the kitchen not even noticing his husband was in the room.

"Shree!"

"Oh my God!" Harry whipped around completely startled by the noise and his eyes landed on the annoyed bird before moving to Draco with a wide eyed look. Draco offered him a shrug.

"He's from the university. Apparently he doesn't want to fly back to Scotland so soon." Harry dumbly nodded before looking back at the bird.

"Wait a minute…he flew from Scotland to here and you wanted him to leave straight away?" Draco shrugged again and Harry gave him a withering glance. "Evil Malfoy and inconsiderate too."

Harry walked forwards and knelt next to the bird offering it his arm.

"I can't believe he made you hop from the office to here on top of your long journey. Gosh you are heavy," Harry said as he lifted the bird, "You must be really strong to weigh this much and to manage such a distance."

"Oh please Harry; most birds can make longer distances than he just did."

"Would some bread be okay? I don't think we have anything else…oh no, wait there's some salmon in here? How about a few thin strips of that?" The bird gave a sound of approval and Harry held his arm out for the bird to settle on the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen whilst Harry got him some food. Draco watched all this with amusement and the bird seemed to glare at him whilst the next second melt under Harry's attention and at the large bowl of food Harry presented him with.

"Spoilt bird." Draco muttered.

"So what did he bring for you anyway?" Draco pulled out another stool from under the breakfast bar and sat on it before answering Harry's question. Harry went back to preparing their evening meal.

"He brought me this year's time table." Harry scooped up all the vegetables into a glass dish and put that in the microwave to cook them.

"You don't sound too impressed." Harry noted as he turned around and leaned back against the counter. Draco scowled slightly.

"I'm not. Listen Harry," Harry tensed slightly knowing what that tone meant. It meant trouble. "By the looks of things I'm not going to be able to come home every month. I've got lectures during the week and practical during the weekends not to mention all the private study that will be expected of me. If I get to come home at all it will be during Christmas, Easter or summer breaks."

"Right, so what does that mean for the marriage? Didn't you say it required intercourse at least once a month to keep it strong?"

"If I have to I might be able to come back to see you for a few hours if the bond weakens that much however I'm sure that we shall be fine judging by the strength of our bond at the moment." Harry nodded and bit his lip. Turning back to the oven to check the timer Harry successfully hid his pain that was so easy to see in his eyes. He may not have loved Draco but he did like him a lot and Draco was the only one Harry had left now besides Narcissa.

The past year had been incredibly hard on Harry. He'd been under house arrest until that summer and even then he needed a disguise in order to go outside and that was with Draco as his escort. Harry had felt himself nearly go insane with the boredom and anger that his situation caused him to have. He hated being locked up and despite his determination to make it through the rest of his life like this he at least had human contact during his exile. Now, with Draco going away and Narcissa taking up medi-wizardry there was a very slim chance he'd have contact with anyone for weeks at a time.

"Will you write to me?" Harry asked turning back around as he had no excuse to keep his back to his husband.

"Yes I will, when I can." Harry nodded and turned to look at the bird that was looking between him and Draco with a sort of understanding in his eye. AS the bird looked back at Harry the raven haired young man smiled slightly and turned to the cupboard and pulled out a shallow glass cup which he filled with water and placed on the breakfast bar for the bird to have a drink from.

"Once you're done feel free to have a rest. There's a gold perch in the lounge." The bird screeched his gratitude and took off to try and find the perch. Harry watched it with dulled eyes. AS he turned back around again his eyes met Draco's grey ones and Harry bit his lip.

"And you'll be home before Christmas so perhaps you can take me shopping so I can get you and your mother a present?"

"Of course."

"Good because y'know without a wand I have no way to cast a glamour myself and I'd love to get you a proper present this year that isn't picked out by your mother for you." Harry put on his happy mask to hide the truth from Draco. He really felt like he needed Draco, Draco was his protector and his husband and also his friend.

"What's for dinner?" Draco asked and Harry was happy at the neutral subject. Five weeks later Harry was alone and already missed the company.

Harry was listening about the Healing course his mother was on as Narcissa had finally found the time to visit him after leaving him alone for two months. She had apologised profusely for staying away so long but she claimed she was too busy and the Healing course had been keeping her on her toes and often she had felt completely out of her depth. Having claimed she'd spent so long out of school that half of what was being taught was things she couldn't remember ever knowing about in the first place Narcissa had gotten herself a tutor to go over some of the things with her everyday after her lessons were over. She had of course paid the man for his silence on the tutoring arrangement and found with the help of Eoin Libricia she was getting on a lot better at training.

Harry was, actually, not very well at all. His isolation had got the better of him and by the first month of abandonment he had fallen into severe depression. Now, at the end of the second month he had improved slightly with his health as he had found someone to talk to, if you could call a snake someone, but he had fallen sick with influenza.

Laid on the sofa Harry listened to Narcissa talk about all the different people on her course and about all the different things she was learning. He did like the lady, he could even dare to say he loved the woman he called mother, but she was beginning to give him a headache. He hadn't managed to get a word in edgeways for the last fifteen minutes and he was feeling the need to get to the bathroom as his stomach was flopping rather violently.

"Moth…"

"Oh and did Draco write to you yet? He told me he was going to be very soon. He said a Miss Hermione Granger was doing the same course as him and she was driving him insane with her smart assed comments he called them..." Harry grimaced, he really needed to get to the toilet or at least he wished he had a bowl. He was getting desperate. 'I'm going to be sick…I need a bowl just something…I don't want to ruin the carpet, I'll never get the smell out. Just a bowl anything, I need anything.'

Harry then felt rather faint and his body suddenly felt weightless. Then something began to feel awful in his stomach. Harry rolled over onto his side so he was leaning over the edge of the sofa. 'Oh god, why couldn't I have a bowl?!' Harry heaved.

"Oh gosh Harry dear!" Narcissa jumped up and ran over to her very sick son-in-law. Harry heaved several more times and, even through his sickness, he wondered how he had anything inside him to actually throw up. He hadn't eaten in a week.

"Oh my poor dear, I'll go get you a glass of water. Then I'll rinse that bowl out. Thank goodness you had one there else you would have ruined the carpet." Narcissa then left the room. Harry frowned having heard the words. Bowl? Harry didn't know anything about a bowl. Then Harry noticed there was a bowl placed conveniently on the floor right where Harry had just been throwing up. The bowl now contained the grossest liquid ever but it had caught everything. Harry felt feint. At least he had a bowl and at least Narcissa was here despite her ramblings.

Harry rolled onto his back again and closed his eyes. Whether it was from his fever or his depression he didn't know but he hated himself and he hated Draco for leaving him. In fact Harry hated the whole world so much right now. They all left him, everyone left him. He hated Hermione and Ron for betraying him, they should have known better. He loathed Fudge and wished the ass of a minister was thrown out of office for his idiocy. He hated that everyone still thought he was shut up in Azkaban and still guilty. He hated having no-one around. He hated that Draco hadn't even written to him not even a simple sentence saying he was fine and hoe was Harry? He hated Draco didn't see anything wrong with leaving Harry alone for all those months. He hated how despite how Draco had abandoned him Harry felt his heart lift at the memory of Draco's face.

'I miss you so much Draco.'


	8. 07

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue.

Warnings – Yaoi/Slash/boy-on-boy. Mpreg later. Wandless magic. Harry abandonment. Periods of time skipped over. Everyone is out of character - I can't write nasty people so HArry and Draco will nearly always agree!

* * *

Draco was with his study group when it happened. Their class had been let out hours ago but they had been given a pile of research to do. Their lecturer had given them groups to do the research with to make the work load a little lighter on them. Draco's group was made up of five people and Draco, with his brilliant leadership skills, had immediately assigned them all tasks. Only one person had argued about being told what to do but Draco had quickly silenced her with a piercing look.

Draco was sat on a round table inside a converted church room which adjoined the university. This church had been where some muggle king had gotten married but since it was in fact a muggle king Draco didn't bother learning about him. The church was joined onto a castle which was the university and the church building had been converted into a triple deck library and study hall.

Draco sat between Vincent Moon and Yvette Destan, two purebloods. Moon was from America and Yvette, who cursed anyone who called her Destan, came from France originally but grew up in London and was home schooled. The other two on the table studying was a half-blood named Briac Ogden, affectionately called Bogden by everyone, and muggle born witch extraordinaire Hermione Granger. Granger was the one who protested when Draco took charge but everyone else saw sense.

"Bogden, do me a favour?"

"Sure." Ogden looked up to meet Draco's eyes.

"Check that this is right? This is the area you exceed in after all." Draco handed over his piece of parchment to his group member who scanned it over and nodded his head in agreement.

"Looks fine to me."

"Thank you. How's yours coming along?" Draco actually really liked Ogden. The half blood was incredibly entertaining and was very knowledgeable. Draco and Ogden boarded in rooms next to each other in the university and so they were often in each other's company. Draco also supposed the reason he liked Ogden was because he had the same humour as Harry and knew much the same things about muggles since his witch mother had passed away when he was seven and he'd lived with his father ever since.

Ogden was part way through his answer when a loud screech that sounded like nails down a black board caused everyone to wince and stop what they were doing. Everyone in the library looked around trying to find the source of the noise but they couldn't. After the hall suffered three more spine chilling screeches a ghostly owl appeared and soured through the window. Everyone stared at the bird in amazement as the bird soured around the hall before diving down towards Draco's table. Draco was fascinated by the bird, just like everyone else.

The owl landed on Draco's table and ghost black and amber eyes stared straight at Draco before the bird turned its ghostly head to look at Hermione Granger. Draco saw the girl gasp with horror.

"Hedwig!" Hermione said completely stunned to bits with the bird. The owl was indeed Hedwig only it was a ghost of the former beautiful owl. Hedwig was bloody and broken but obviously still able to fly. The most startling thing about the ghost of Harry's old pet was the fact that she carried a real letter in her talons. She was a ghost, and ghosts weren't able to carry real things for they just went straight through them however Hedwig was holding a letter and on the envelop written in clear gold swirling letters was the name 'Hermione Granger'.

Hedwig screeched once more and dove towards Hermione with her beak open. She bit Hermione and Hermione let out a scream as a real bite formed and bled on her hand. Hedwig stood back and looked airily at Hermione before she released her letter and looked skywards. Opening her wings and beak Hedwig gave one last almighty screech and flapped once before her image faded in a burst of gold light and she was simply not there any longer.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Yvette in amazement.

"T-t-that was…" Hermione began before she faded off. Draco decided to help her out completely amused at her fear and pain though he was rather confused himself.

"That was Harry Potter's dead owl though I imagine it was more a ghost of Harry Potter's dead owl. Strange though, it makes you wonder what was so important about this one letter that the ghost of an owl delivered it from beyond the grave. Perhaps you should open it Granger, do put our curiosity to rest." Draco held the letter Hedwig had dropped out to the shaking muggle born who took it and opened it with shaking hands. The envelope dropped to the table and immediately disappeared in another flash of gold light. Hermione unfolded the letter and Draco watched as her eyes followed the lines written there.

Hermione went from shaking to pale and hyperventilating in about ten seconds.

"Well? Who is it from Granger?"

"I-I-I-I-I-it's n-n-not signed…" Hermione closed the letter and slid it into her book bag. "E-excuse me, I-I have to go." Hermione grabbed all her things and fled the library leaving everyone there dying with curiosity.

"Damn…" Moon said before snickering and turning back to his work. Draco, Yvette and Ogden also returned to their work. As Draco was in the middle of writing the word 'designated' a soft golden glow started to appear right in the middle of his page of work. Draco threw down the quill and pushed himself backwards in his seat, this caused everyone at the table to look up at him.

"Wow, why is your page glowing Malfoy?"

"If I knew that Yvette then I wouldn't have moved backwards would I?" Draco snapped at her before returning his eyes to the glow which was beginning to fade. When the glow had finally disappeared there was a Slytherin green card about five inches long and three inches in width was laid flat down on the table. The card was blank except then a golden glow appeared on it and started moving across the card. Draco watched as it spelled out words then the glow disappeared.

"What does it say Draco? I can't read it from here. Who's it from?" Draco frowned and picked up the card for a closed inspection of it. He didn't say anything though. It was obvious who the card was from despite there being no signature for the card had a small golden lightning bolt as an exclamation mark. The words 'I miss you. I wish you were here now!' were written in elegantly curved gold calligraphy.

The card was definitely from Harry but Draco didn't know how Harry got the card, got the ink or even charmed any of it to get to Draco. Harry had no gold ink, no paper like that and he certainly couldn't perform magic as he had no wand. So how had Harry done it? Still, Draco smiled slightly. He hadn't seen his spouse in a long time.

"Malfoy? Hey Malfoy? The card, what does…?"

"What it says is none of your concern and neither is who it is from." Draco then pulled out his timetable for the week and scanned it over. He had a free afternoon tomorrow, and then the morning off the day after that. Whilst Draco had been using all his spare time to keep up to date with his work he could use a good distraction and he also missed his spouse.

"Perfect." Draco put his timetable away and turned back to is work. As he was just topping his quill up with ink though he decided to put his study groups' curiosity to rest. "It was just a note from my spouse reminding me of my promise to return home at some point to spend time together."

"You're married? Oh what is she like?!" Draco smirked at Yvette.

"That is none of your concern and no you shall never meet, nor get invited to my house for a party. My spouse is extremely private and I won't have our privacy ruined by any of the media trying to find out who I married. Now, we still haven't made much of a dent in the research and we are one person down."

The next day Draco threw all his parchment and books into his book back as quickly as was dignified after the lecture was finished. Ogden gave him a frown but Draco merely offered him the famous Malfoy smirk and walked out of the classroom heading immediately to the floo rooms. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and said Malfoy manor as he threw half of the powder into the fire. When he appeared at the manor Draco threw the rest of the powder into the flame and said 'Malfoy cottage'.

He appeared at Harry's home and threw his bag into a chair before heading out into the hall. He searched all the ground floor of the house then went upstairs all the while calling Harry's name. Eventually, after getting worried about the lack of response, Draco walked into his and Harry's bedroom where he found Harry asleep on the bed and looking ill.

"Harry?" Draco walked over to his spouse and shook his shoulder gently. Harry moaned but slowly opened his eyes. Green eyes found grey and Harry's eyes flew open in shock.

"Draco…"

"Hey. Are you ill?"

"Yeah but I'm getting better. Mother has been looking after me. She came around the day before yesterday and then went out and bought me a special potion to get me better again. It's worked wonders but it makes me so tired."

"I got your letter, well your card." Draco said brushing a few strands of sweaty hair from Harry's eyes. Harry frowned.

"I didn't send any card. I haven't had the energy to do anything besides sleep, use the toilet, clean my teeth and drink my potion." Draco frowned and pulled the card out of his pocket.

"Then how do you explain this? It must be from you." Harry took the card with a shaky hand.

"I didn't write that Draco but I did wish I could have told you. Come to think of it, lots of strange stuff has been happening lately. Like a bowl appeared out of no-where when I needed it and yesterday I couldn't reach the potion so I tried to sleep without it but I had to get up out of bed because I needed the potion and after I had sat up I found the potion was on my pillow. Then I was thirsty and wished for a drink and then there was a strange pop and I had a glass of water in my hand. Strange stuff like that."

"That wounds like summoning to me."

"Can't be, I have no wand."

"Accidental magic?"

"Accidental magic normally happens when you have times of extreme emotion. I'm ill; I don't have enough energy to feel a lot right now." Draco shrugged slightly and Harry closed his eyes letting out a shuddering sigh. "You know, I really did miss you. I wished you were here a lot of times over the past two months. You are one of two humans I can have contact with and both you and your mother are really busy now."

"I've missed you too." Harry smiled slightly but kept his eyes closed.

"I'm so tired. How long are you staying for?"

"I'll leave tomorrow at lunch time." Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can…I wish I'd been better for when you came home…now I'm just going to sleep through your visit." Draco found himself smiling a sad smile.

"I promise I'll come home to see you more often Harry." Harry's eyes opened and he shook his head against the pillow.

"Don't be silly Draco. You love what you are doing and it's important to you. I can see you at Christmas and things. I just wish you'd write. You haven't written to me yet. Thought you didn't care but mother said you were just incredibly busy." Harry yawned and closed his eyes again letting himself slump against the bed. "I'm gonna go to sleep now…"

"It's okay Harry." Draco stayed watching his husband sleep for a while before he went downstairs and fire called his mother. She and he had a good long talk about Harry and about their different courses and Draco asked that a house elf or two came over to Harry's house for a while. Narcissa agreed and sent three over who got straight to work setting Draco something to eat and cleaning the house and garden.

As Draco sat down for lunch he opened the paper and promptly choked on the piece of pasta he was chewing. There on the front page was a picture of an irate Ronald Weasley and a crying Hermione Granger and in huge black letters gave a title to the article written by Rita Skeeter.

'Golden Letters of Hate.

'All over the Wizarding world yesterday several different letters written in gold ink were delivered. Some letters just appeared with a bright flash of gold light whilst others, like the one delivered to a Miss Hermione Granger were said to be delivered by the ghost of Harry Potter, the boy-who-killed's, owl Hedwig.

'The letters were all unsigned and there has been no method of tracking down who wrote the letters. The only lead authorities have to go on was the owl Hedwig who was in fact a ghost. However, she can be linked to Harry Potter who was imprisoned in Azkaban for his murder of Ginerva Weasley and lover Dean Thomas. Aurors are currently on the way to Azkaban to check on the once deemed Hero.

'Hermione Granger was one of the first to receive a letter. "I was at study group at the university when the ghost of Hedwig flew in through one of the windows. She flew to my table, bit me and dropped the letter before disappearing in a gold light."

'We at the prophet asked what the letter said and Miss Granger claimed it was full of hateful words that damned her and insulted her in almost everyway. She also claimed the letter questioned her on her statement in the trial of Harry Potter. She refused to give any detailed information and just stated she was very upset by the accusation and the hateful words were spiteful and hurtful.

'Mr Ronald Weasley…'

The article went on and on about the different people who received letters and it insisted that all of the writing was gold and in calligraphy writing. It made Draco wonder about his own letter. The words there made Draco believe it was Harry and from what Harry had said about the strange happenings that had been going on over the last few days Draco said he was justified to worry.

After lunch Draco went back upstairs to see Harry who still hadn't woken up. Draco pulled out one of his books and began to read some more of his reading list while watching over Harry. Eventually dusk fell and Draco climbed into bed with Harry who immediately moved so he was up against the source of heat. Draco could feel Harry's temperature even though the potion Harry had been taking was supposed to make him better. Draco pulled out his wand and cast a spell on Harry to make sure his body temperature couldn't rise any higher, it was one of the spells Narcissa had quickly told him about. All the spell required was for the wand to be pointed at the patient and the words said clearly for the spell to work. Harry immediately shivered and moved his body closer to Draco as if trying desperately to keep warm. Draco sighed knowing he was going to have a night of Harry wrapping up against him. He turned down the temperature of the room and snuggled under the blanket with Harry.

The next morning Draco woke up to Harry collapsing next to the bed. He shot out of bed in alarm and ran round it to see if Harry was okay. He found his husband looking extremely dazed. Helping his husband stand up Draco helped him back into bed, since Harry had been on his way back from the bathroom.

"Stay in bed Harry and if you need to go anywhere again just ask me. Now, when do you need to take your next potion?"

"Already taken it." Harry yawned. "I hate that it makes me so tired. I wish I could spend time with you. But you have to go back to university today."

"Yes I do, I have class I'm afraid." Harry nodded sleepily as Draco tucked him into bed.

"At least you came, I was very lonely. It's been nice to see you." Harry let his eyes close and released a shuddering breath. Draco smiled sadly at his spouse who quickly began to fall asleep again. Draco stayed until lunch time but Harry still hadn't woken up and he needed to go back to uni. He kissed his husband's forehead and left.

As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace in the university he made his way to class only to find a notice hanging magically in front of the oak door.

'Ancient Runes class is cancelled today due to Professor Linear falling ill. He expects you to use this time sensibly.' Draco stared at the message before allowing himself a small grin. He all but ran back to the fire place and with in five minutes he was back at Harry's side again.

Harry very slowly woke up. If he was waking up then he must need his potion again, either that or his body needed something else. Opening his eyes Harry saw his next potion standing by the clock which read two o'clock. He was overdue his potion by two whole hours. Reaching out Harry went to pick up the vial only to see a pale hand grip it instead.

"Here, sit up and I'll help you take it."

"'Co…" Harry mumbled as he saw his husband. "Why are you here?"

"Class was cancelled, my professor is ill. It means I could spend more time with you."

"Thank you, you didn't have to come back." Draco tilted the vial so the content could be swallowed by Harry who shuddered and lay back down.

"In sickness and in health Harry." Draco received a big smile for that comment and Harry closed his eyes once more.

"I think I love you 'Co." Draco was stunned at the words and had no come back for them. Luckily though, a come back wasn't needed as Harry had quickly fallen back asleep.

Draco sent a note to the university saying he wouldn't be there for a while, not until his spouse returned to full health. Draco had also written a letter to Ogden asking the young man to take some notes for him. Ogden had written back saying he would and that he sent his best wishes to Mrs Malfoy. Draco told his mother that his friend from university wished her well and also told Harry that he had Briac Ogden's best wishes.

It took three days before Harry was awake for a period longer than ten minutes and another two days before Harry felt well enough to leave his room. Draco had insisted he still rested and let the house elves do everything for a while. On the seventh day Harry was feeling perfectly fine, except for tiredness and being unable to eat a lot.

Draco was in the lounge on that day with a book out in front of him. It was, as per usual, one of his university books and he was reading up on the subjects that should have been covered in class. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the university professor was still ill and the university had been unable to find a replacement.

"Draco?" Draco looked up from his book and over to the doorway where Harry was stood rubbing a towel through his hair to dry it. Harry was dressed in an open green robe that was just like his Hogwarts robe except for the deep emerald green colour. Draco could see Harry was wearing some snug black trousers and a pale green shirt beneath the robe but Harry's feet were bare and his hair was dripping wet.

"Are you really busy?"

"I'm busy." Draco hedged slightly with a small smile. "But I'm not really busy. Why?" Harry gave him a sheepish smile.

"Um…I was just asking." Draco closed his book and raised an eyebrow at his spouse. Harry quickly looked away but made no effort to move himself out of the doorway.

"Harry? Why did you ask?"

"I missed you. I guess I was hoping we could spend time together where I can actually join in the conversation and not fall asleep." Draco shifted forwards in his seat and stretched his arm forward to put his book on the coffee table. Relaxing back in the chair Draco smirked and turned so he was sitting sideways on sofa.

"Sure." Harry shifted slightly on his feet before going to sit down. On the way to the chair Harry put his towel over the back of one of the other chairs. Harry sat so he was completely facing Draco and had his legs crossed beneath him. There was about a meter separating the two though.

"So…" Draco tried to prompt Harry into saying something.

"Um…actually I didn't have a topic of conversation I just wanted to spend time with you." Draco couldn't stop the large smile that blossomed on his lips at those words. Harry wasn't looking at him and so he missed the affectionate smile. There was silence for a while before Draco picked a subject at random.

"The ministry haven't been able to track down who was sending those letters to everyone."

"They haven't? Surely there's some way to trace who they were from?" Draco shook his head.

"Nope. Their only leads have been dead ends. At first they suspected you but you are insane in Azkaban and have neither the means or the sanity to write anything let alone send it. Then they tried looking over death eaters, or suspected death eaters and their families. They've done a few handwriting comparisons and have even checked the spells used. Everything has lead to a dead end."

"But surely they've been able to get a magical signature?" Draco shook his head in a 'no'.

"There is a completely unique signature there. The daily prophet, and whilst I realise it's about as reliable as Pettigrew, gets its information straight from the ministry at the moment. And the ministry has been reported saying that the unique signature there is baffling them. There has been no-one reported to have that signature, and the ministry has records of everyone's signatures from when they went to one of the schools or bought their wands. The ministry also hasn't been able to find which spell was used, according to some spell crafters the spells simply just don't exist."

"That's stupid. Obviously if someone can send everyone those messages then…how were the messages sent? Can't they track the owl that delivered them?"

"That's the peculiar thing Harry see some of the people's letters didn't get delivered by owl post and those that were delivered using an owl used one very special owl. I think you know the owl actually. The ghost of Hedwig flew in and delivered the letters before vanishing."

"Hedwig…can't be Hedwig…she's dead! It can't be her! She was killed! Somebody sent their birds to attack her and she's dead because of it!" Harry raged staring at Draco in angry disbelief.

"It was Hedwig who delivered Granger's letter Harry. I saw her. Hedwig looked exactly the same as when we buried her, she was cut all over and there were blood stains on her, but she was a ghost and she flew through the university library window screeching horribly and landed on my table. Hedwig even bit Hermione. Hedwig was a ghost but the bite and the letter were very real."

"It can't be! Please tell me you are lying." Draco stared at the pleading eyes of his husband and very slowly shook his head before standing up. He held his hand out to Harry who had silent tears of grief streaming down his cheeks.

"Come with me, I'll show you that what I say is true." Harry put his hand immediately into Draco's hand and stood up. Draco led him over to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder from a gold container on the mantle. Draco stood in the fire place and waited for Harry to settle next to him before throwing the powder down and saying clearly 'Malfoy Manor'.

"Master Malfoys sirs…Mistress isn't being here. She be at…"

"I know thank you. I just need access to my rooms." Draco then swept out of the room pulling Harry along who muttered a quick but quiet thank you to the house elf. Once in Draco's rooms Draco released Harry's hand and walked over to one of the large cabinets. Opening the two doors of the cabinet Draco pulled out a long flat piece of wood that slid out like a drawer would and on it stood a large ivory penseive.

Draco stood back and pulled out his wand. Closing his eyes he put the wand to his head. No more than ten seconds later the long silvery whisp of memory was swirling in the penseive. Draco held his hand out to Harry again who silently took it before Draco reached his other hand and dipped it into the penseive. Immediately the room surrounding the pair disappeared and Draco was watching the whole scene at the university.

Draco stood still whilst Harry released his hand and marvelled at his surroundings. Harry smiled at his husband as Harry looked around the library quickly before looking at each person at the table. Draco noticed that as Harry's eyes landed on Hermione he shrank backwards and walked back over to Draco. Draco was shocked when Harry took his hand and pulled his arm around Harry's waist.

"You okay?"

"I don't like her." Draco nodded and kissed Harry's temple before turning back to watch the scene. He briefly wondered how and when he'd started feeling this affectionate towards the man he married just to escape a contract and so the innocent man could escape hell.

Harry's body shook as screeches filled the air. Harry looked up and around desperately trying to find the source of the screech. Then he saw it. Hedwig flew through the window and soured around the library before going into a steep dive and landing gracefully on the table. Harry watched as the ghost's eyes met Draco's, the Draco who had previously been studying. Then Harry watched as Hedwig turned to look at Hermione and lunge forwards biting the girl. Harry was shocked to see Hedwig's beak dig into Hermione's flesh and draw blood. Then Harry saw the bird drop the letter on the table, spread her wings and disappear in a bright flash of gold light.

"Wait here Harry. I want to see something." Harry barely heard the words but he did feel the arm around him leave him. All he could do was stay still however as he was in complete shock at seeing the ghost of one of his best friends, his first ever friend.

Draco, however, had decided to use this time to read the letter over Hermione's shoulder. Standing directly behind the muggle born he watched as Hermione pulled the letter out of the envelope and the envelops just disappear in the gold light. Hermione's trembling hands opened the letter and Draco gasped at what he was reading before grinning madly.

'I hate you! I hate you for what you have done! There is blood on your hands Granger, innocent blood on your hands. The innocent are now living in hell because of you! I hate you! How could you do this! How could you murder us! How could you?! How could you believe the lies, you should have known better, you are supposed to be smart! I hate you! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I AM ALONE!'

The image faded and Draco found himself back in his bedroom with Harry. Draco looked over at Harry in concern. Harry was trembling all over and had tears violently coursing down his cheeks. Draco was slightly shocked to notice that Harry's hands were clenched into fists and that Harry's jaw was set. Draco reached out to his husband and when Harry didn't respond to the hand that held his arm Draco moved h is hand up and turned Harry's chin around so he was looking into green eyes.

"It's her fault."

"What's whose fault?"

"Hermione. Its Hermione's fault she's dead! Its Hermione's fault Hedwig is dead! She believed the lies, told everybody lies and everyone believed her and Ron! It's all the hate that murdered Hedwig! Hedwig was innocent, just like me and they sentenced us to death! They sentenced her to death and me to Hell Draco! It's all their fault! Hedwig's dead because of them!" Draco looked worriedly at Harry and nearly jumped backwards in surprise as Harry's eyes flashed gold momentarily before returning to emerald green.

"I wish they knew how much I hate them! I wish I could tell them how it's all their fault! Hedwig was innocent, how could they do that to her? How could they believe the lies? Why didn't they have faith…?" Harry's anger suddenly deflated and Harry's posture lost all its tenseness. The once anger filled eyes dulled and became sad.

"I wish I could tell them how much I blame them for this Draco…I wish they knew. They should feel the quilt of what they have done. It's all their fault Draco. But why can't I be angry at them. I hate them but I can't be angry at them…Hedwig is in a better place I suppose. At least she's free of the torment but she could have had a good life with us couldn't she?"

Draco didn't know what to say to that so he just nodded and pulled Harry into a hug. He felt his husband put his head on his shoulder and grip him close. They stayed like that for ages before Draco finally dragged his spouse over to the bed and held Harry as he fell asleep.

Across the country in a house called the Burrow a large gold light appeared out of nowhere on top of the table the entire Weasley clan were eating off of. Molly and Arthur Weasley were eating there with all their sons and their son's partners. Bill had brought Fleur, Charlie had brought a young man called Tobias Fang someone he'd met at while working with Dragons in Romania, Fred and George brought Angelina and Katie whom they'd met up with not long after leaving Hogwarts, Percy had brought his newly wed Penelope Weasley and Ron had Hermione.

The group were enjoying a carefree meal when the glow appeared and immediately every sucked in a breath and tensed staring at the glow like it was the devil come to hurt them. The glow became too bright for them to continue looking at though before it faded and a letter floated down to the table with the words 'Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley' written on them in elegant gold letters.

"Um Hermione…it's for you and Ron." Fred handed the letter over to his brother and brother's girlfriend. Hermione took it with shaking hands and began to open it.

"No, Herm, don't open it!"

"I have to Ronald…" There must have been something in Hermione's fearful eyes that showed how compelled she felt to open the letter because Ron shut up. Hermione tore along the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter. The envelope fell to the table and disappeared in a flash of gold light.

Hermione gasped as she read the letter as did Ron. The letter was then snatched away from her by one of the twins who started reading aloud.

"I hate you! It's all your fault! She was innocent and so beautiful! It's your fault she was attacked by all those other birds. You and your hate that caused all this. You shouldn't have believed the lies! You shouldn't have lied. Her blood is on your hands! Why didn't you have faith! Why didn't you understand? Why couldn't you see through all the deception? Why did you have to condemn her…us! I blame you. I blame you for everything. The fault is yours. You took away her freedom in life but now you cannot take away her freedom in death. I hate you but I cannot be angry, for at the end of all of this we shall be judged and you shall be found lacking." One twin said before folding the letter up and handing it back to Hermione who took it in dumb fingers.

"Well, congratulations you two…"

"On successfully upsetting…"

"A very powerful wizard…"

"With very powerful morals…"

"And very powerful emotions…"

"We have no sympathy…"

"For you who obviously do not…"

"Deserve it."

"FRED, GEORGE! Apologise this instant for being so cruel to your brother and Hermione. Apologise now!"

"No, we shall not because…"

"It is not we who are in the wrong…"

"Wonder how…"

"Not now brother." The other twin finished and the twins shared a look both of them somehow working out who the message is from and both seeing the truth. Along the magical link the twins had George sent 'I wonder who it is pretending to be Harry in prison' to Fred. Fred gave George the mental version of a shrug before answering 'Just so long as Harry himself isn't in that hell hole I couldn't care less who was'.

The news of Hermione's letter had reached the Daily Prophet the next day and the words in it were revealed and also the time of the letter's delivery.


	9. 08

There was a wee bit of a delay but I'm sure you'll all get over it. I actually had a disaster. You see, I take all my stories from my house to my Mam's house via floppy disk because there's no internet at my house. At my Mam's house I then upload to the internet. However, the disaster was that I lost my floppy disk and it took me ages to find it (down the side of the sofa - it's always in the last place you look!). So yeah, panic, mayhem and disaster. Here you are though. I have up to 12 chapters with me here and I'll write some more later...when I've started posting my newest story. Show of hands, who likes Girl!Harry? I've given Harry a bit of a gender swap in my next story!

* * *

Draco read the newspaper with a large grin. Harry looked over at him with a curious and worried look at the laugh Draco gave before putting the newspaper on the side. Harry didn't have much time to talk however as Draco rose out of his seat and walked over to him. Draco put one hand on the back of Harry's head and stooped down for a long passionate kiss which left Harry dazed on his chair where he had been reading a book on mid-wifery.

"Wha-?"

"My dear Harry, have I ever told you how brilliant you are?" Harry looked completely shocked up into Draco's silver eyes.

"Uh…no? What brought this on?" Draco merely grinned at him before kissing him again. Inside Draco felt like jumping for joy and excitement. He was practically buzzing and his eyes were sparkling.

"No reason." Draco lied with a grin. Harry frowned not believing what Draco said for one minute and he went to bring the subject up again only to have Draco pull out his wand and summon a char over so he could sit right in front of Harry and their knees brushed. Draco sat down and began talking before Harry had the chance to even open his mouth.

"Harry would you do me a favour?" Draco reached out and took the book from Harry's hands, put a bookmark in and closed the book before placing it on the table nearby.

"Since I can't read anymore I suppose so."

"Brilliant. Close your eyes." Harry gave him a sceptical look but at Draco's never fading grin he did as he was bade. Once his eyes were closed Draco began to speak again. "I want you to think about all the things you feel when I go to university. I want you to think all the things you wished you could tell me about your thoughts to me being away from here. I want you to concentrate on me and wish I somehow knew those things. Tell me Harry, without opening your lips I want you to tell me. I want you to tell me every single thought and feeling you have. Everything. Tell me everything."

Draco grinned as a gold light glowed on Harry's fingers then as a light appeared between them. The light grew stronger and Draco had to blink a lot just so he wouldn't get blinded. Then the glow faded and a letter fluttered from where the centre of the light had been down onto Draco's lap. Draco picked the letter up and silently summoned his letter opener. Opening the letter he put the envelops on his lap with the words 'Draco Lucius Malfoy' shining on the front in looping gold writing. Draco unfolded the letter and read it. It made him feel guilty in some parts and giddy at others. When he finished reading he found Harry's gaze on him.

"What's that Draco?"

"This, my dearest Harry, is one of those letters with the gold writing that Granger, Weasley and lots of other people have been receiving."

"But who would send hate mail to you Draco? You've done nothing wrong." Draco smiled at Harry and took his spouse's hand.

"But it isn't hate mail Harry. Why don't you read it, perhaps you can help me work out who would say such things to me?" Draco handed over the letter and watched as confusion played over Harry's face and then shock as Harry looked up and met Draco's gaze.

"I guess that is how you really feel about me going back to university." Harry gawped at Draco and started to stutter. Draco just shook his head and stood up. He leaned forwards and kissed his spouse to stop the disjointed sentences and words that meant nothing.

"Wandless and wordless magic at only eighteen? I knew you were powerful Harry but this is unbelievable."

"But Draco…"

"No buts Harry. You being the culprit explains everything especially the part where Hedwig comes into it. By Merlin I'm glad I married you first."

"But Dra…" Draco shut him up with another kiss that made Harry lose coherent speech all together by the time Draco pulled back two minutes later.

"And I think I love you too." Draco gave Harry a sharp kiss before pulling away again and sitting back down on the sofa and picking up the newspaper again. Flinging the paper at Harry who caught it besides being dazed, Draco watched as Harry read the front page with his eyes getting wider as he read what had been written in the latest letter to Miss Granger.

"Draco…I thought all those things. I wanted Hermione to know about how it was all her fault…I wanted them all to know how much I hated them and how it's entirely their fault…I sent the letters. I didn't mean to…"

"Have I told you lately how brilliant you are Harry?"

"Uh…yeah you did earlier." Draco continued to smile at Harry who open and closed his mouth slightly before finally settling on something to say. "You aren't mad at me? This could put us both into prison."

"But that's the beauty of it Harry. Your magical signature has changed because you are doing wordless and wandless magic. That and the magic is so strong that no other spells can b e cast on the magic. No-one can ever trace it back to you."

"Oh. I thought wandless magic was impossible though." Draco's grin got wider if that was possible.

"You are brilliant Harry. Have I told you that recently?"

The next day Draco got Harry to practise with his wandless magic and see if it had boundaries. By lunch time Harry was exhausted but they had discovered that with a lot of will power on Harry's part nearly anything was possible. Then after dinner Draco had disguised Harry and taken him out for a romantic dinner before dragging his now exhausted spouse to bed and keeping him up until ten o'clock where upon his spouse fell unconscious after a particularly huge burst of pleasure tore through his body.

Draco went back to university three days later and, incidentally, he arrived back there the same day as his professor who apologised to his class and said he had received a letter in gold writing after their lesson two Thursday's ago and had then fallen ill the next day with a nasty case of Wizarding flu. The flu had left him no worse for ware but had given him a cough which affected his magic. When the professor was asked what the letter had said he pulled it out of his pocket, opened it up and settled his glasses straight on his face before reading it aloud to his class.

"I hate you, you are taking him away from me and I want more time with him. He has too much work that he cannot come and see me. Give me more time, I want more time." The class had looked extremely confused at this and Draco called upon his fantastic acting skills so he didn't stand out from everyone else in the group.

"Yes Miss Granger?" The professor politely asked to the young woman with her hand held high in the air.

"Sir, shouldn't you hand the letter in to the ministry? They are after all trying to find the person who is writing them."

"Miss Granger I, unlike some, do not feel the person who writes this message has any intent to harm anyone. If anything it is merely a person who has been dreadfully hurt by lots of people and yet cannot say the words aloud to them. God works in mysterious ways young Granger and so does Magic."

"You speak of magic as if it has thoughts for itself sir." Granger said softly. The middle aged professor gave her a wide smile and had a maddening twinkle in one of his blue eyes. In many ways Professor Linear reminded Draco of the deceased Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Some people see magic as a tool Miss Granger and others see it simply as something to worship. I believe that magic has some feelings of its own and it favours certain acts, certain things and certain people over others. It can be controlled to some extent but if it doesn't feel the necessary will behind an act then magic won't happen which is why if you do not put any passion into your magic making you will not get the desired results.

"However, I am not here to tell you about magic in general, I am here to tell you about runes. Oh, and I am sure none of you will mind that every second Monday will be completely free."

"May I ask why sir?" Ogden asked from his seat next to Draco. Before Professor Linear answered Draco was sure blue eyes turned to him.

"Because Mr Ogden some of us have families. So I thought I'd give you all some time," the professor paused after that word and gave a meaningful shake of the letter with gold writing, "to see your loved ones."


	10. 09

Standard disclaimer applies - Not mine.

WARNINGS - I'll just assume if you are still reading then you've dismissed all my warnings and are okay with the content. If you don't like the content tough luck I'm afraid because its your own silly look out for IGNORING ME!

Before any of you ask, and if you've already asked then Damn, Dumbledore is actually dead! But I liked Prof Linear acting like a know it all Dumbles.

Now, ths next chapter is where the Mpreg starts! Enjoy!

* * *

Draco settled into the new routine pretty quickly and now it was fast approaching Christmas. Every second Wednesday he would take the floo home to see his mother and his husband and then he'd floo back at lunch time on Friday for his afternoon lessons. It was the Saturday after one of his visits though that Draco was quite shocked to find his mother's eagle owl flying towards him at breakfast wit a letter in its talons.

"Thank you Hermes." Draco tore open the envelope and opened the letter nearly dropping it in his shock at what was written there.

"Malfoy? Hey, Malfoy are you okay?" Draco snapped his gaze up to look at Ogden. "Who's it from?"

"My mother." Ogden raised an eyebrow, a skill he'd obviously got from Draco.

"And? What's the matter with it?"

"Nothing…just my spouse wants children…" Ogden gagged slightly.

"She's got broody already has she? Isn't she the same age as us? Seems a bit young to want children." Draco was still in a slight shock at the news that Harry had found a spell to enable male pregnancy and had been craving children for about a month but had been too embarrassed to say anything. Narcissa had decided she'd had enough of Harry's day dreaming and pictures of what his children might look like that she had written to Draco to tell him because she seriously doubted Harry ever would because he seemed to care more about what Draco wanted.

"It makes sense though…was an only child and being lonely would make a person crave children. It would be something to do. Someone to pour love into since mother and I can't be there…" Draco thought aloud making Ogden frown at what he was hearing.

"You aren't seriously considering having children this young are you Malfoy? Having kids is a big decision and your wife will want you home with her during the pregnancy and to help her take care of the babe when it's born. You've got university!"

"My spouse knows of my obligations and how much I want to do this course…which probably explains why the subject has never been brought up with me present. Damn it though, this is going to distract me later. No more talking of it Ogden. We have work to do and this is a discussion I need to have with my bonded I think."

Draco arrived back at Harry's house the next Wednesday and went through the house calling for and looking for Harry. Draco eventually found his spouse in the study room upstairs with a book on his lap. Draco turned his head to see what the book was talking about and rolled his eyes. Taking the book off Harry Draco wondered how he had never noticed there was a book on male pregnancy in the house.

"Harry wake up." Harry's eyes slowly opened and green eyes frowned as they saw Draco. Then Draco noticed the panic turn up in Harry's eyes and Harry looked down only to find his lap empty of the book. Draco held the book up and waved it a little. Harry's eyes widened comically when they saw it.

"Perhaps you and I need to talk Harry." Harry swallowed.

"There's nothing to talk about Draco, I was only curious. I've never heard of such a thing before."

"Mm that's not what I heard Harry." Draco said not breaking the eye contact he had with his spouse. Harry turned his face away and swallowed again. "So, were you ever planning on bringing this subject up with me or had mother not told me last Saturday would I have had to find it out on my own?"

"Probably wouldn't have told you." Harry sounded like a child getting a scolding from his parents. He was looking down and away from Draco and his tones were low, mumbled and full of shame.

"We are very young Harry. I'm at university and it's only been a year and a half into our marriage. This is not the best timing."

"I know, that's why I wasn't going to bring it up." Draco, had he not made his mind up already might have made his decision up when he saw the look of longing and sadness in Harry's eyes.

"Am I not good enough Harry? Is it not enough for you to just love me rather than want a child?"

"You are wonderful Draco, don't ever think you aren't. This was a stupid idea, I'm sorry." Harry turned his face away again and started to pick at a lose thread on the chair. Draco gave a nearly silent sigh.

"Men aren't meant for pregnancy Harry. It isn't natural. The spells we have so homosexuals can procreate put strain on both the female and the male's bodies. With lesbians one of them needs to use a dangerous spell to transfigure their genitals so they can impregnate their partner. With men the spell gives one man the ability to be impregnated. It's dangerous and very painful not to mention the giving birth part. And then we have to think about this house. It's not big enough anyway, and it's too far away from where I am so I'm going to have to find you a new place to live and secure it so you can live there safely. Since you have your own magic that you can access you can glamour yourself now which makes me a feel a little better about moving you closer to me and mother."

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Harry looked incredibly confused as his emerald eyes looked up into silver; however Draco could see a sparkle of hope in those eyes.

"Do you even feel up to the responsibility of having children Harry? And from the way mother insisted on saying 'children' I'm guessing one wont be enough for you? How many exactly do you want Harry? Do you really want to start now? It's very early to have children. I do realise it's lonely here on your own but are you sure a baby will solve that Harry? You'll get very depressed being alone with a baby."

"You're considering it?!" Harry gasped standing up. Draco gave him a disapproving frown as Harry had stood up so quickly they had nearly headbutted each other.

"Not considering it Harry. If this is what you really want and that you are well aware of the costs, the responsibility and the dangers this will bring then I'd be happy to give you children." Harry's eyes glistened with great affection and happiness. Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders and stared him in he eye looking completely serious.

"Mother and I like the courses we are on Harry, in fact I love mine. I am not good with children and it has been my dream to become a master in a field just like my Godfather. I want to become a master in Runes Harry, it is my dream. I do, however unexpected it is, love you. I didn't expect to love you at all, or this quickly or deeply but I do and I'm willing to give you children but you must understand Harry that I won't be there a lot of the time because I refuse to give up my course."

"I understand that…"

"And you know that in order for this to go properly I'm going to have to find you a reliable Healer who specialises in male pregnancies to watch over you and they are going to have to be reliable not to tell everyone that Harry Potter is out of prison."

"I do."

"Then I have a day and a half to familiarise myself with this spell and to practise with you." Harry was stunned speechless at Draco's words. Watching as his husband flipped through the book Harry had been reading Harry carefully tried to think of something to say.

"Draco…are you sure you are okay with this? You can't have found out that long ago and usually people consider having children for months." Draco looked up from the book and sighed.

"Harry, I'll admit I would have liked to think about this longer but to be honest with you all I can think of is me coming home in a year or two's time and having you playing with a baby and looking completely content. You have been locked away Harry and you have been betrayed. All those you loved betrayed you or died. Mother and I are all you have left and this will make you happy and give you more people to love. You have a lot of love in you Harry. In fact you have so much love in you that you fell in love with me and made me love you and I'm not an easy person to love. In fact, it's probably because of you I can love and I'm not sure how you managed that because we haven't spent that much time together.

"So, I will give you children now because you are longing for them and it will make you happy and I won't have to worry that you are lonely because somebody will be there with you everyday."

Two seconds after the end of his speech Draco found the book knocked out of his hands as he was hugged tightly by his spouse. Draco gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as Harry whispered his thank you's and his I love you's over and over.

By Christmas day Draco had perfected the spell, found the perfect place for Harry to live and had found a reliable healer who, incidentally, was Poppy Pomfrey's niece Freya Olivieri. Freya had, upon setting eyes on Harry, rushed up to the teenager and given him a hug. Harry had been shocked by that and had broken down into tears when Freya told him that her aunt Poppy had told everyone how wonderful Harry was and that he couldn't have hurt a fly let alone kill two innocent human beings. Harry also received a kiss on the cheek as a thank you because he got rid of Voldemort and, whilst Freya had lost her husband in the war, had brought peace and joy to the Pomfrey family.

It was on Christmas day that Harry was dragged up to his new bedroom having been given the house as a Christmas present. Draco had received an encyclopaedia of all the runes in existence and also a pack of thin white marble rocks that weighed very little and each one would fit into a pocket. The rocks had the most popular runes engraved into them and Harry had also got him lots of blank rocks and a ritual dagger so he could engrave his own runes into the rocks.

Now though, Draco wanted to give Harry the second part of his present. Draco pushed Harry onto the bed with a wicked smile and cast a spell at the door so it would shut and lock. Harry frowned at his husband's odd behaviour until he was kissed thoroughly and felt the point of Draco's wand push up his shirt and press lightly against his abdomen.

"You really want a child Harry?"

"Yes. Please." Draco smiled gently and kissed Harry again before pulling away and muttering the spell to give Harry the ability to get pregnant. "The pain won't last long Harry, I promise."

Harry frowned not feeling anything. He was just about to say he couldn't feel anything when the burning started. Harry made a quiet 'oh' before screwing his eyes shut and hissing in pain. The pain lasted for about ten minutes and by the time it had disappeared Harry was sweating lightly. Harry opened his eyes and looked up into Draco's whose eyes were filled with sympathy.

"You okay?"

"Fine. No pain no gain right?" Draco smiled slightly and shook his head.

"You read up on what happens at the different stages of pregnancy right? You know there will be times you'll want me and you can't have me right? You…"

"Draco, no matter what I shall respect that you have your own dreams and in order for them to be fulfilled you have to be at the university now. I'll be fine. You'll come home every second Wednesday and then leave Friday. I may not like it but I respect it and I love you." Draco nodded and put his wand on the bedside table.

"You know what happens next then right?" Harry gave Draco a smile and he nodded. A lustful smile appeared on his husband's face.

"The one good thing about you wanting children is that the means to make are incredibly pleasurable, if you don't include the spell." Harry laughed but it was interrupted by Draco's lips covering his.


	11. 10

Disclaimer - doesn't belong to me blah blah blah.

Warnings - childbirth, mpreg, slash...see all the other warnigns because I can't be arsed to write them out again.

OH warning! I have this thing about having lots of kids so...so Harry will have lots of kids. Think HarryMolly Weasley kind of. You'll see what I mean in the other chapters.

Somebody gave me a wonderful idea though a little while ago but I've lost the email. They suggested perhaps Draco become pregnant. I toyed with that idea for a while but I like Harry being pregnant. So while all the reasonings behing Draco getting pregnant were workable I'm afraid I just like HArry being pregnant. Plus it's less complicated because Harry is hidden away!

* * *

Draco smiled as he read the letter which Freya's trusty owl Beatrix had delivered. Harry and the baby were doing fine and, from the looks of things, Draco was going to be father to a very healthy baby boy. At twenty weeks Harry was showing a little bit and was in a permanent good mood. He didn't feel lonely at all and Freya had confided to Draco that the emerald haired boy could often be caught humming and stroking his stomach.

By 8months Harry was as big as a…Draco stopped that train of thought because Harry had burst into tears when he'd insulted him and Draco didn't like the hysterical sobbing. Harry was big though and the baby boy inside him was very lively. Harry had fallen across the name of an Angel when he'd been out for a walk through the quiet country town he lived near. Adriel had been cleared by his husband, mother and midwife as a suitable name for the first Malfoy heir. Draco had suggested the middle name James though his mother claimed he had alternate reasons for picking that name as Harry had quickly pounced Draco and given him a passionate kiss. Draco merely smirked at her accusations and lead Harry out of the room and back to their bedroom.

It was on November 1st that Draco received urgent summons from his mother saying that he was desperately needed at the Manor because Harry was giving birth.

Hermes, Draco's mother's owl had flown into the lecture hall Draco had been in and quickly dived down to Draco's table.

"Mr Malfoy, could you please explain why someone would be sending you mail in the middle of class?" Draco ignored his professor and tore desperately into the envelop having recognised his mother's handwriting. Draco pulled the letter open and scanned the content before throwing the letter into his bag and gathering up his things.

"Mr Malfoy…"

"My apologies sir but my spouse is currently in labour and I have to go now if I want to see my son's birth." Draco threw his bag over his shoulder and walked quickly to the classroom door. "Please excuse me from class for the next few days sir."

"Certainly Mr Malfoy. Best wishes to you and your family." Draco nodded and closed the door behind him. No sooner had the door shut behind him did Draco break out into a run. He reached the floo rooms exactly five minutes later and panted out his destination. Draco jumped out of the fireplace at the manor and ran up the staircase and down the corridors that would lead him to where Harry was. He threw open the bedroom doors and immediately saw Harry laid on the bed with sweat dripping off him. His teeth were gritted together in pain and his hands were clenching the sheets. Freya was hovering between Harry's spread legs and Narcissa was stroking Harry's hair.

"What's going on?" Draco said as he walked quickly over to Harry and picked up one of his spouse's hands and allowing Harry to grip it hard.

"He's nearly ready Draco. He's doing so well." Draco smiled down at his spouse who had a brief moment between the waves of pain where he could open his eyes and meet Draco's eyes.

"Hey love. You doing okay?"

"Do I look okay to you Malfoy?! I'm giving birth of course I'm not bloody okay you insensitive…ARGH!" Harry threw his head back onto the pillow as he screamed.

"You're okay honey. It's nearly time. Just hold on Harry." Harry gave another cry of pain.

"Oh god it's worse than cruciatus! Oh god oh God…here comes another one."

"Okay Harry when it comes I want you to bear down. Have you got it? Harry, do you understand?"

"Yeah, bear down I got it. Bear doOWN! OW!"

"Bear down Harry PUSH!"

"ARGH I AM!" Draco grimaced as his hand was clenched too tightly. He met his mother's eyes and Narcissa gave him a cross between a sympathetic gaze and a glare which was a very odd combination.

"KEEP PUSHING HARRY! KEEP GOING!"

"Argh…I can't please I can't…I need a rest…ARGH OW!"

"PUSH!"

"I CAN'T!"

"YOU CAN HARRY!" Freya reassured and Draco repeated her words while using his other hand to wipe the tears from Harry's eyes. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and kept his head thrown back. All the muscles in his neck were tensed until he finally brought his head forwards so his chin was against his chest and he panted heavily.

"EH!" Harry pushed again and Freya gave a small whoop of joy.

"There's his head honey, you are doing so well Harry. One more big push and I should have his shoulders. Now push Harry!"

"OH MERLIN ARGH!" Harry screamed down and pushed his chin into his chest as he pushed. Draco held the back of Harry's head and rubbed his thumb against Harry's skull as Harry pushed.

"And there are his shoulders. I've got you little one, Freya's got you. I need you to push Harry. One more push and it's all over honey."

"Jesus it hurts." Harry cried before he pushed one last time. The push didn't last very long and Harry fell back against the pillows and sobbed loudly. "I can't it hurts."

Freya smiled from between Harry's legs and stood up holding a blood covered baby. She handed the baby to Narcissa who wrapped it in a fluffy blue towel after Freya had cleared his airway and he'd burst into loud tears.

"My baby?" Harry muttered weakly as he opened pained eyes and looked over at the crying babe. Freya and Narcissa smiled at him.

"Yes honey, your baby boy."

"Can I have him? Let me have him?" Harry held out his weak and shaking arms. Narcissa walked around the bed carrying her grandson and handed him to Draco so he could hand the baby to Harry. As soon as the baby was in Draco's arms Draco felt a huge surge of pride. This was his son. His and Harry's baby boy. Draco slowly passed the baby to Harry who grinned as the baby was placed in his arms.

"He's perfect Harry." Harry nodded and gently stroked the screaming baby's head.

"My baby, don't you cry, Daddy's here. Shh baby, shh." The baby didn't stop crying but Harry didn't seem bothered by it at all. In face Harry just brushed away the tiny tears and started to hum gently.

"Are we still naming him Adriel?" Draco whispered to Harry who slowly stopped humming as their son calmed down slightly.

"Yeah. Adriel James Malfoy. Is that still okay?"

"Sounds perfect to me love." Adriel stopped crying and tiny blue eyes peaked out between the lids and looked up at his parents. Whilst Harry knew their baby couldn't see anything other than blurs it was a nice thought believing their baby Adriel could see his parents.

"I love you Adriel and don't you ever forget it." Adriel gave a strange little noise and blinked his eyes closed. Harry laughed very gently before yawning. Draco kissed Harry's forehead.

"Let me have him Harry, you get some rest and as soon as you wake up you can have him back."

"Mm okay. Will you be here Dray? Will you be there too?"

"Yes I will. Lets go get you cleaned up shall we Adriel and perhaps let Grandmother have a cuddle." Adriel gave another strange little noise and dribbled a little making Draco laugh.

"He looks just like you did Draco. Just as tiny and just as cute." Draco turned his nose up.

"I'll thank you mother for never saying that again." Narcissa laughed and held out her arms to take Adriel. Draco went to hold the by out then stopped and looked down.

"You know mother, I think I'd like to hold him some more." Narcissa pulled her hands back and smiled gently. Freya walked to stand next to Narcissa as Draco walked over to the only chair in the room and sat down looking fascinated by the baby.

"You know, Harry told me that Draco wasn't very good with kids. And yet he seems to be fascinated with that baby."

"Well, Draco's never been around any children before so this is a novel experience for him. That and the little bundle is half him and Draco is a very vein person." The women laughed.

"Um mother…he smells bad." Freya and Narcissa shared a look before both breaking out into loud laughter. Harry never stirred through the loud sound and neither did the baby but Draco scowled at the two women.

Over the next week Harry quickly got used to changing Adriel's nappy, feeding and burping and also on how to put Adriel down to sleep. Draco wouldn't go near the baby if he was dirty but he got on okay with feeding and burping and after the first time burping his baby he made sure to put a towel down his back to catch anything the baby dribbled out. Both the parents, however, were smitten with their baby though Harry was definitely the most smitten. Even when he'd put Adriel down to sleep he would stay there watching over his baby.

One time Draco stood in the doorway and watched as Harry just stared at the baby boy for twenty minutes. Draco watched as Harry leaned over the cot and stroked his baby's cheek and then gently stroking the thin blonde strands of hair on his head.

"I can see why my mum died for me; I'd do the same for you in a heartbeat. I wonder who you'll look like, me or Draco. I hope you don't get my untameable hair; you are getting your father's hair colour. I think you'll get my eyes though. I'm going to give you the love and the childhood I never had. I love you Adriel." Harry slowly pulled his hand back and turned to walk out the room only to see Draco stood there leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smile on his lips. Harry blushed.

"Adriel is going to be so spoilt with love." Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Well he will have to share with his siblings because I still want more than one Draco."

"Let's let Adriel grow up some before the next baby okay Harry?" Harry bit his lip and looked back over at his baby.

"Not too long though okay Draco because I rather like having a baby in my arms and they grow up really fast apparently." Draco walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist which was a bit wider after child birth and Harry had yet to lose the extra weight gained during pregnancy. But Draco didn't mind the extra weight Harry had because Harry had always been very slim and borderline skinny.

"Let's see how you cope alone with him first." Harry leaned back into the arms and leaned his head against Draco's.

"When are you going back?"

"Day after tomorrow." Harry nodded and turned around to look Draco in the eye.

"Come to bed?" Draco smiled and nodded and put his arm around Harry's waist to walk his spouse out of the room.

It had been a week since Harry had been left alone by Draco. Freya visited for about an hour every day to do checkups and just because she seemed to like Harry's company and cuddling the baby. Narcissa had visited three times but hadn't stayed very long. Most of the time Harry was alone with Adriel and he loved every minute of it.

Adriel was spoilt being held every time he woke up and until he fell asleep. Harry got up with a smile when ever his baby boy cried and would happily lavish attention on his son.

By the time Christmas was there Harry had been through the depression that he wasn't a good parent and had pulled out three days after the depression had started. He was a little more tired than usual and took plenty of naps during the day because Adriel needed lots of attention at night. Draco had been home a grand total of twelve times and had fire called a lot just to see how Harry and Adriel were doing.

Christmas was a brilliant affair and there were so many gifts for baby Adriel from the people Harry had only heard about from Draco that they were swimming in baby robes. New years Day hadn't been that nice however as the fireworks going off had scared Adriel and Harry and Draco were up all night with him.

The rest of the year was fine. Adriel was in perfect health and was teething fine. During the time when he was teething though Harry had ordered a very large quantity of pepper up potion because Adriel never seemed to run out of energy to cry and whimper.

Adriel's first birthday party called for a small celebration at Malfoy Manor. There was a beautiful dinner prepared for Narcissa, Draco, Harry and Freya whilst Adriel slept peacefully in his Moses basket. He was a small baby but was only just below the recommended weight for a baby his age. Still, Harry was sure he'd grow as Adriel would be well fed not starved like Harry had been. Adriel had inherited Harry's eyes and Draco's hair tone but he had received the messy hair that Harry had. Draco said that they'd let the boy's hair grow so that it might grow out of being messy. Luckily it didn't look like Adriel would ever need glasses.


	12. 11

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Notes: Yes I updated...no it's not a good update. There is no action in this or the next chapter. I am just setting up Harry's large family. I never intended for this fic to have any action though, it's a calm fic. Still, I am posting this and the next chapter tonight (mistakes and all) and I'll plan the next few chapters as well. Enjoy...or don't it's up to you.

* * *

When Christmas had rolled around again Harry was desperate for another baby. His Adriel had gotten so big and he was such a smart baby. Harry loved his son to pieces but his baby boy was too spoilt and Harry wanted another baby to love.

When Draco arrived home at the end of term he found Harry reading a book with Adriel playing in his cot. Draco smiled at Harry before walking over to the cot and picking up his son.

"Hello Adriel, did you miss me?" Adriel grinned and Draco gave him a kiss on the forehead before putting him back in the cot. Adriel immediately began reeling off into streams of sounds as he picked up two toys and waved them around. Draco looked fondly at his son before looking at Harry who had put down his book and was watching his husband and son with a fond smile.

"And you Harry, did you miss me?"

"Of course!" Harry stood up and kissed his husband affectionately. Draco smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ahrry's waist pulling him close. Harry hummed as Draco deepened the kiss.

"So how was uni?"

"It's going okay. I have holiday homework though and a case study to look into. Next term there will be little theory we'll be covering, it will mostly be practical. It's so we can demonstrate we still remember everything we've been taught over the last year and a half."

"How's Ogden?"

"He's fine."

"How's Hermione?" Draco sighed, he never understood why Harry asked about her despite him hating her.

"She's fine. You sent her a letter recently didn't you? In fact it was in the paper again. 'After nearly a years silence the letters in gold have appeared again spouting words of dislike to the wizarding world's most famed and respected people.'" Draco quoted looking Harry directly in the eye. Harry shrugged.

"What can I say, I was feeling lonely and depressed and I just got all those horrible thoughts. Besides, they all needed toning down a peg, especially Hermione after what you told me in your letter."

"You were lonely? You have Adriel, how were you lonely?"

"Yeah about that Draco…" Draco looked a little worried. "Can we have another baby? I love Adriel to pieces be he's spoilt and I miss having a small baby to cuddle. And Adriel could do with a play mate soon and his Daddy doesn't'play properly or so I'm lead to believe."

"Another baby Harry…already…?"

"Yes Draco. You always knew I'd want more and Adriel's one and a half. By the time our next one is born he'll be two. Please Draco?"

"I'll think about it Harry." Harry grinned and kissed Draco gently again in gratitude.

"WaaaaAAH!" Adriel wailed and Harry pulled out of the kiss with a slight roll of his eyes.

"See? He's spoilt. If he isn't the one getting lots of attention then this is what I get." Harry leaned over and picked up the sobbing boy. Bouncing Adriel on Harry's side the raven haired young man wiped the tears off his son's face.

* * *

On September seventh Draco had his son in his arms and was waiting for news on his next son. Adriel tugged his shirt.

"Fafer, Daddy okay?"

"Daddy's fine Adriel."

"Why scream? He got a badie?" Draco smiled and shook his head.

"No Daddy is having a baby. It hurts Daddy to make a baby but he will be fine and you'll have a little brother to take care of." Draco was about to start pacing with his son in his arms when the double doors flew open and Narcissa came out beaming.

"Oh Harry has done it again, he's perfect and so quiet too! The child barely made a sound."

"Can we go in?" Narcissa nodded and Draco turned to his son. "Now Adriel, you've got to be really gentle and careful with Daddy and the new baby okay?"

"Yes Fafer." Draco smiled at his son's attempts to say Father. Walking into the room Draco saw Harry lead on the bed cuddling a baby boy who was a lot bigger than Adriel was when the boy had been born.

"Oh Harry." Draco breathed as he looked at his new son. Arrian Lucius, as they had decided to name the boy, was looking around with curious blue eyes.

"Adriel, come see your brother." Harry gestured for Draco to bring his first son closer so he could see the little boy. Adriel looked down at the boy and screwed his nose up.

"He looks funny." Harry and Draco laughed and baby Arrian didn't seemed to like what his brother said because he started crying.

"Oh hush baby, you're lovely. Shh shh shh." Harry cooed as he very gently bounced the baby. Arrian settled down immediately and Harry smiled down at him. "Draco would you like to hold him?"

"Yes." Draco kissed Adriel's forehead and put the toddler on the bed before taking his new born son in his arms. Harry noticed Adriel pout angrilly and smiled slightly.

"Adriel baby, come here." Adriel looked at his Daddy's open arms and immediately crawled over the bed to hug his Daddy. Adriel unknowingly put pressure on Harry's stomach though and Harry had to bite his tongue to hold in the hiss of pain. Harry pulled his first born into a big hug. "I love you lots Adriel, never forget how much I love you for I shall always love you through all the good and through all the bad baby I will love you."

Harry gently sang the Sandman's lullaby and both his sons fell asleep to it. Draco rocked his Arrian gently even after the boy had fallen asleep before putting him in the moses basket. Walking back over to the bed Draco gently picked up Adriel and carried him over to the cot in the room before returning to the bed.

"I have two perfect sons thanks to you Harry." Draco whispered as he sat on the bed next to his spouse.

"Mm and I have two perfect sons and a perfect husband." Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry very gently. "Adriel didn't like the look of Arrian much did he?"

"No, but he'll learn to love his brother. With you as a Daddy how could he not love everyone? Even if he doesn't like Arrian the fact that you show so much love will change Adriel's mind, after all you made me love."

"I love you Draco. Stay with me while I sleep?"

"Sure."

"How long can you stay?"

"Three weeks. I took four days off and it starts late this year." Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

At the end of the three weeks Draco arranged for a day just for Harry and himself. They spent the day out walking aroung the villiage before spending all night in bed and only spending four hours sleeping.

* * *

End chapter. 


	13. 12

Previous disclaimers apply. Previous warnings apply.

Notes: Again not an interesting chapter...if I can find the disk with the story on then I shall get out the next chapter (which is a little longer) and plan on from there. Again, this chapter doesn't have much happen in it. It's sappy in my opinion. We see Hogwarts soon though as I skip time!

* * *

Draco was in study group when he noticed a peculiar glow on the parchment he was writing on. Quickly casting a concealment charm to stop anyone else from seeing what was going on Draco pulled a thick tome towards him and pretended to read a passage at the bottom of one of the pages. He kept his eyes on the glow however and soon there was a bright green card there and an invisible hand was artistically writing out some words. Draco stared dumstruck at the message.

'Draco where are you? Please, why aren't you here? She can't be telling the truth! We didn't cast the spell again. Arrian's only two months old! I can't be pregnant again! Please, oh Merlin I want Draco…'

Draco slammed the tome shut and shoved his research into his bag before racing out of the hall ignoring his group's calls behind him. He arrived home and heard a loud argument coming from upstairs.

"But we only had sex! We didn't cast the spell! I can't get pregnant without the spell! I'm a bloody boy! You've got to be wrong Freya, please tell me you are wrong. Anything! Draco's going to flip!"

"Harry, I didn't do the spell wrong at all! Don't you dare accuse me of making a mistake like that! You are pregnant, the spells effects stick around for a while after childbirth so if you had sex anywhere between an hour after the birth and six weeks later you could get pregnant!"

"Oh Merlin…Freya what am I going to do?! How can I possibly tell this to Draco?!"

"You don't have to tell me anything Harry, your magic already has." Draco didn't know whether to be angry, distraught or terrified as he stood in the doorway to his and Harry's bedroom and looked at Harry who had collapsed nexto to the bed and was kneeling on the floor. Freya was stood five meters away and was clutching a piece of parchment in her hands.

"D-Draco…" Harry stuttered before turning his face away and clutching his stomach both protectively and in disbelief.

"Draco he's…"

"Please leave us Freya. I think I heard what I needed to from your conversation. Where are the boys?"

"With Narcissa." Harry moaned weakly. Draco nodded and moved out of the way so that Freya could pass him and leave the room. Draco didn't move even after Freya had left he just stayed staring at Harry.

Harry wouldn't meet his eye. He had one hand on his stomach and the other was over his eyes as he cried. Draco was so torn. Did he go to his husband or did he go to his children? Harry coughed through his tears and leaned forwards throwing up anything and everything in his stomach. Draco grimaced and pulled out his wand. Casting a cleaning spell Draco walked over to Harry and knelt down.

Harry flinched as Draco touched his shoulder and Draco felt a stab of hurt through his heart but placed his hand back on Harry's shoulder. Harry tensed but as the hand didn't do anything he slowly relaxed. Draco wrapped his other hand around Harry and hugged him.

"Calm down Harry, you need to calm down else you'll make yourself sick." Harry's breathing was erratic and his sobs were loud but they were slowly dying down. Draco burried his face in Harry's hair as he hugged him close. He kissed Harry's head and very gently rocked his husband. Eventually, after about fifteen minutes, Harry calmed down though he hick-upped every few seconds.

"So it looks like taking you out to that French restaurant in London wasn't the best idea in the world."

"From what Freya was saying I'm not far enough along for it to have been then."

"Then going to Russia for the day wasn't the best plan." Harry gave a little laugh.

"No, probably not." Draco kissed Harry's head again and then his temple. "My mouth tastes horrible." Draco pulled out his wand and placed it gently on Harry's lower lip. Harry heard Draco mutter a spell and immediately felt his mouth was clean. "Thank you."

"No problem. Perhaps I should pay Freya more and get her to stay here with you for the next nine months. She can help you take care of the kids and make sure you are okay through your pregnancy."

"So we are keeping it?" Draco nodded and kissed Harry's forehead but didn't remove his lips from against Ahrry's skin as he spoke.

"I wouldn't kill my own flesh and blood Harry, ever."

"It's only a bunch of cells at the moment Dray."

"Still, it's half me." Harry shook his head slightly but laughed. Draco pulled away and caressed Harry's face. "I love you, you know."

"I know and I love you too." Harry kissed Draco's lips in barely more than a brief touch of lips. "So my magic betrayed me did it?"

"Yeah, I was in the study hall and something started glowing gold. Then I had this card full of gold letters telling me I was wanted and that you culnd't be pregnant again and that it wasn't possible because we didn't use the spell."

"Huh. I was just really scared Draco. It's not exactly bad news but it wasn't planned we didn't even know it was a possiblility." Draco nodded and stood up offering Harry a hand up as well. Once stood up Harry moved over to the bed and sat down on itss edge.

"Three kids is going to be a lot for you to take care of Harry."

"I know. Perhaps I'll need some house elves after all." Draco nodded again and brushed his knuckles over Harry's cheek. Harry lifted his own hand and took Draco's hand in his. It was then Draco noticed Harry's engagement and wedding rings sat on Harry's ring finger.

"Oh. That reminds me. I bought a gift for you. I've been waiting, hoping to find the right time to give it to you. Now might not be the kind of time I had in mind but while I remember hm?" Draco pulled his hand back and slid it into his pocket. He pulled out a box and got down on one knee. Seeing Harry's confused and astonished look Draco smiled softly.

"You married me because at the time it would grant us both a freedom. It was a mere convenience that got me out of a contract and you into safety. Somehow, and I am not sure how or when, you made me fall in love with you and you fell for me. You have given me two perfect sons already and we have another child on the way. So now I am asking for your hand once more and this time I will accept no less than forever from you. I will accept no less than your love for me and for my children and should you decide to agree to this I will give you this eternity ring as a sign of my love for you as my husband and as the father to my children."

Draco opened the box and inside Harry saw a thin ring, no more than three milimeters wide, with amethyst and emerald gems and white crystals imbedded into the platinum band. It matched perfectly with his engagement ring and his wedding band, it comepleted the set.

"Draco…" Harry breathed and reached his hand out towards the ring. He skimmed his fingertips over the ring's surface before moving his hand to caress Draco's face. "I love you."

"Do you accept Harry? I told you once that if we fell in love I would not let you go." Harry smiled brightly.

"Will you put it on me?" Draco smiled and got to his feet pushing his lips against Harry's. When he pulled away Draco lifted Harry's hand and spread his fingers apart. Taking the ring out of the box Draco carefully slid the ring onto Harry's ring finger until it gently tapped on Harry's engagement ring which then tapped his wedding band.

"Ooh." Harry marvelled at the glistening ring and met Draco's eyes with his emerald ones dancing with happiness. Then Harry's eyes went wide. "Oh!"

"Harry?" Harry said nothing just quickly grabbed Draco's hand and pulled it to his stomach.

"Can you feel it?" Draco frowned in confusion before concentrating on his hand.

"Feel what Harry?"

"Feel the baby? Feel it's magic? It's like a warm tingle. Can you feel it?" Draco concentrated for a while longer before meeting Harry's eyes again. In the split second their eyes met Draco felt something and immediately crashed his lips into Harry's again.


	14. 13

Standard disclaimer applies.

Note - yes I am skipping forward in time and I am also nearly getting to the part where the Wizarding world realises the mistake. Believe it or not but I need these next two chapters in order for you to get a glimpse of the home life of Harry and his children and also see how Harry and Draco are with each other. Two chapters of children and then we are at Hogwarts.

* * *

--10 years later—

"Harry? Harry? Are you home? Kids?" Draco looked all around the mini mansion he had moved his family to a few years back but there was no sign of his loved ones anywhere. Frowning Draco put his leather bag in his and Harry's bedroom and removed his jacket. Changing out of his work robes Draco pulled on a pair of muggle smart black trousers. Having discovered muggle fashion and muggle brand names about five years previously Draco had taken to wearing the clothes when he was at home. And since his family lived, yet again, in a muggle town if Draco ever wanted to leave the house he'd need to wear muggle clothes anyway. Pulling on a silk silver shirt Draco did up the cuffs and pulled on a pair of very expensive Armani shoes. He then went back down stairs. He figured Harry would probably have gone out for a walk since it was Saturday and none of the children had school.

Walking into the kitchen Draco pulled open the door to the fridge and looked at the content. There wasn't much in the fridge but then again Harry would have given his shopping list to one of the house elves just this morning and since it was only lunch time Draco guessed the house elf was just taking it's time.

Closing the door with a sigh, having found nothing to eat something caught Draco's eye on the front of the door.

'Gone to swimming lessons with the kids. Central Park High School Pool. Harry.' Draco scowled. It was only one o'clock and if Draco remembered correctly his children's lessons would only just be starting as the swimming pool was only fifteen minutes away.

With another sigh Draco summoned his house keys to him and also a black coat. After doing up the buttons down the front of his coat Draco left the house. The walk to Central Park High School took fifteen minutes down a cement path. Half the journey required walking through a street with muggle houses on each side and the other half meant you needed to walk with a large field park on one side of you and a busy main road between you and some more houses. Why muggles built places like this Draco would never know.

Eventually Draco reached the swimming pool and ignored the peculiar looks he got for not being recognised. Had this been the Wizarding world Draco would have immediately been identified both for his heritage and for his fame at being a master in Runic Potions. Draco was very proud of his hard earned title though had agreed to teach both Ancient Runes and teach the lower two years of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Some had said that Draco was wasting his talent, and Draco would have agreed had this year not have been the year when three of his children would be attending Hogwarts and Draco was worried about them.

Walking straight through the open door to the swimming pool Draco took a left and politely asked the aging lady at the desk which way would take him to where all the other parents sat because he'd never been before and wanted to see his children swim. The lady, suspicious at having never seen Draco before, queried the children's name so Draco gave her the name Malfoy to which her eyes bugged and she promptly gave him directions to where the rest of the parents sat. Apparently, everyone sat on poolside on benches.

Not at all pleased with that news Draco stepped into a small office area and took off his shoes and socks, having been told by the lady that outside shoes weren't to be worn on poolside. Folding up his trouser legs lever so slightly Draco discreetly waved his wand and cast a spell to make them stay how he put them before walking onto poolside.

Once through the door Draco scanned around the pool looking out for his family. It was quite easy to spot Harry who was sat on a bench at the middle of the pool so he could see his children swimming in all the different classes down the pool. Draco made his way over whilst casually spotting his children who were swimming already.

Draco easily spotted Adriel at the far end of the pool practising his diving with the teacher's instructions. In the next class down Draco spotted the three trouble makers he was planning to keep an eye on at Hogwarts this year.

Arrian was perfectly fine, a well mannered boy who was quite happy to read his books, until you put him with Azure and Annone. Azure and Annone were the result of Draco and Harry not knowing that the spell cast on Harry so he could conceive would remain for up to six weeks after child birth. Of course, they had thought it was just one child, as Harry didn't want to have the sex of their baby known until the birth. When Harry went into labour after already delivering Azure everyone began to panic until Freya saw another little head.

The twin boy and girl were the biggest trouble makers of Draco's brood, and yes he referred to them as a brood. Looking exactly the same as their older brothers, both the twins had silvery blonde hair and bright green eyes. The twins were identical from the shape of their noses to the size of their toes and the only way to tell them apart was to see that Harry had kept Annone's hair long and it fell in soft ringlets to her waist. The twins were born on July 2nd and would be attending Hogwarts with Arrian.

Now any sensible person would have been completely happy with four kids, if a little stressed. And Draco personally thought that four children was three children above the amount needed and two more children than he'd be happy with, or would have been happy with. However Harry wasn't happy at having four children. When Arrian, Annone and Azure started muggle primary school Harry got very lonely and Draco had given in to those sad green eyes and promised to give Harry another child.

Things didn't go as expected though. When Harry was in his nineteenth week of pregnancy the Wizarding world had found out about how it wasn't Harry Potter rotting in Azkaban and it was in fact Peter Pettigrew. The media had been in uproar and there had been numerous enquiries made into everything concerning Harry. Search teams of aurors began a furious search for the missing Harry Potter who half the Wizarding world believed to be innocent now and the other half believed to still be guilty. The stress and fear had badly affected Harry and at twenty five weeks he miscarried.

After loosing their baby Harry closed himself off from Narcissa and Draco and would only accept his children in to see him. It had taken weeks before Harry would let Draco near him again. Draco eventually got Harry to listen to him and stop thinking that he was useless and a murderer because he lost their baby. Once Harry had pulled out of his depression when he first mentioned wanting another baby Draco dragged him straight to their bedroom and told him he loved him and that he wouldn't lose another baby because he was completely safe.

Harry gave birth to a baby girl they named Evanna and having seen how he wasn't useless and had created this beautiful being Harry went on to have twin girls. Draco had finally tried to persuade Harry to stop after delivering seven children because Draco didn't want any more children and had put his foot down. All Draco had received for saying that was a smile, a kiss and another baby boy.

Draco finally made it to where Harry was sat and waited for Harry to notice him. He was sadly disappointed because Harry didn't even look around as he was concentrating on Arrian, Annone and Azure who were misbehaving. It was, in fact, Draco's twin girls that noticed him.

"Father!" They both cried together and jumped off the bench to run up to him. Draco smiled down at the little three year olds. Draco knew he was the girl's father but he had great trouble telling the twins apart. Both had his silver blonde hair and they had inherited Narcissa's loose ringlets, and both had Harry's bright eyes. They both had elven looking faces and never seemed to be sad.

"I take it you missed me then girls?"

"Yeah! We missed you lots and lots."

"How come you don't come and visit us lots anymore?"

"Ann said it was because you didn't like us." Draco smiled at his girls and shook his head. Before he got a chance to reply though Harry's voice interrupted him.

"I've told you before O.J, Father has a lot of work to do so that you can have everything you want." O.J, the little girl who was hanging onto Draco's right leg pouted.

"But I want Father and Father can't get me him if he's working." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Your father is still a busy man. Now, let go of his legs so he can sit down." Draco shot Harry a grateful look. In all their years together Harry hadn't changed at all. Apart from the widening of Harry's hips Harry had somehow managed to get rid of any fat on his body and was, once again, very slender almost to the point of being skinny. Draco didn't know how Harry lost the weight so quickly but he had a hunch that Harry often didn't eat at all for a while. While Draco was out at work, only coming home every other weekend and occasionally only once a month or once a week, Harry stayed at home and took care of all the children on his own. Harry had some house elves help him occasionally though most of the time he just asked them to clean the house as he didn't have time between everything else.

Draco sat down on the bench and immediately found himself with two blonde angels sat on his lap looking up at him with innocent curious expressions on their faces.

"And why are you two looking at me like that?"

"We want to make sure we remember what you look like."

"So then when you go away we can remember you." For three year olds Draco mused that his little girls were perhaps a little too clever.

"There are loads of pictures of me back at home." The girls shrugged and turned their eyes back to the pool. Draco looked over to his husband. The one thing he despised about being out in public was that he couldn't show that he and Harry were in love because homosexuality was frowned upon still.

"How've you been?"

"I've been fine. The children's moral has been lower than usual these last few weeks though. I think it's because Adriel is going off to Hogwarts again and this time he's taking Arrian, Ann and Az with him."

"There won't be any more children Harry." Draco whispered fiercely upon seeing the glint in Harry's eye. Harry laughed and shifted their youngest, baby Andre.

"When did you get back anyway? I trust you found my note else you wouldn't have turned up here. I hadn't expected you to come, it's just that you whinged last time that you didn't know where we all disappeared to."

"I did not whinge!" Draco protested giving his spouse a glare which was promptly ignored. "I came because I haven't seen you all in a month and I have never seen them swim."

"Then perhaps you should watch the children instead of talk to me. They'd be delighted to know you came to watch them." Draco nodded and brushed his hands over his girl's hair.

"Where's Evanna? I've found Adriel, Arrian, Annone and Azure but…"

"She's over there Father." The other twin answered pointing down to the shallowest area of the pool where a class of eight were practising kicking their legs whilst lying on their backs.

"Uh Harry?"

"Right at the end Draco. Once the teacher moves you'll see her. She was adamant about having that red costume. It had to be red; she wouldn't have any other colour." Draco smiled once again in gratitude as he spotted his little girl. Evanna and Andre were the only two of Draco's children who inherited Harry's black hair. Evanna had also inherited Draco's silver eyes but Andre was almost an exact mini replica of Harry except for the shape of his face.

"Fafafafafa…" Andre gurgled.

"Yes Drey, father is here."

"Fafer!" Andre let out a loud squeal of laughter before settling down into giggles while pressing his hand over his mouth as if to try and hide the face he was giggling.

"And what's so funny about your father hey Andre?" Harry lifted his son and turned him around. Andre's small feet moved on Harry's legs and Andre tried to bounce while his mouth was wide open and his eyes glittered with laughter. "Hey? What's so funny?" Harry bounced his youngest a few times before sitting him back down and wrapping his arms securely around his waist.

By the time the lessons were over Draco couldn't see any of his other children for all the other children and parents were walking past him blocking his view. Harry didn't seem effected however and Draco tried to remain calm. Whilst Draco knew he wasn't always there for his children and he certainly didn't play an active role in their life he did love them all and he was worried about them.

"Daddy! Jo said I did really really well today and next week we are…FATHER!" Draco looked up and saw Annone stood in front of Harry shivering slightly.

"Hey Annone. Why don't you get wrapped up in your towel before you freeze hm?" Annone did as she was told but didn't remove her eyes from her father. Arrian and Azure had a similar reaction when they saw Draco but Adriel merely ignored his father and took his towel before heading immediately into the changing rooms. Draco heard Harry sigh but before he had time to question his spouse about his twelve going on thirteen year old son's behaviour a little girl had thrown her wet body at her father and was giving him a hug. Luckily, his twin girls had removed themselves from Draco's lap before then else they would have been pushed off.

"Evanna, you're getting your father all wet!" Harry scolded gently. Evanna pulled back looking rather sheepish.

"Sorry." Draco put his hands under her arms and lifted her up. Kissing her cheek Draco put her back down and pulled the last towel from n the bench. Wrapping it around his youngest shoulders Draco picked her up and cuddled her to him.

"Look at my nice clean and expensive clothes and you go and get them all wet young lady! What am I to do with you?!" Draco threw the girl upwards then caught her and kissed her forehead as she giggled at the treatment. "Did you have a good swim?"

"Yes Father." Evanna answered with a pretty smile.

"Did all of you behave for your Daddy while I was away?" Draco asked looking at each little face. All his children, except Andre and the twin girls, nodded their heads. "Good then lets go get you dry! Who's going to show me where to go?"

"We will!" Draco's oldest twins shouted before hopping to walk in front of their father and show him the way.

"Well thank goodness you know where to go. In this place I'm completely lost."

The large family made it to the changing rooms and Annone, because she was over seven years old, went into the female changing rooms whilst everyone else went into the male changing area. Because of the size of the family they took up the whole of one bench all the children knew to stay really close to each other so they wouldn't get pushed.

Draco, not being used to getting his children dressed, kept asking Harry what he should do next. Harry eventually just shook his head with a smile and told him that Adriel, Arrian and Azure could dress themselves and that if Draco really wanted to help he could start putting the twin's shoes on while Harry dressed Evanna. Surprisingly, Harry and the children obviously being used to getting dressed after and before lessons, the whole family were done in ten minutes and that included Annone.

Walking back Harry carried their youngest son Andre in one hand while he held little Evanna's hand. Not being at all used to their father being there Arrian took the hands of both the youngest twins and Annone and Azure went on either end with Adriel walking in front with Harry. Then they remembered Draco with comical 'o' shaped mouths and rearranged themselves so the youngest twins could hold their father's hands and the older twins, plus Arrian, walked together. Draco was puzzled by his oldests' behaviour though and kept sending questioning glances at Adriel.

Fifteen minutes they were home and Draco helped take off the youngest twins' shoes while Arrian, Adriel, Annone and Azure took their own shoes off before disappearing up stairs with Adriel carrying Andre. No sooner had their shoes been undone did the little girls kick them off and went to leave them in the middle of the hallway.

"Alianna, Orianna that is not where you should leave your shoes now is it?" Draco asked getting the girls to turn around to face him. Draco saw the little girl's lips begin to tremble and they took each other's hands. Draco felt himself waver a bit and was about to give in to the puppy eyes he was receiving when Harry walked between him and the girls and bent down so he could whisper to both the girls at the same time. The girls smiled brightly and let go of each other's hands. Running forwards they picked up their shoes, placed them neatly on the shoe rack and then ran away after Evanna.

"Play nicely kids." Harry called out after them. "Adriel, Arrian, Annone, Azure! Quidditch later."

"Okay Dad!" His oldest replied.

"So Draco, wanna tell me what you are doing home so early? I wasn't expecting you until tonight." Harry smiled at his husband before toeing off his own shoes and putting them on the rack.

"I finished all the tasks I had set and decided to come home a little earlier. You left a note telling me where you'd be though."

"Yes I did. Evanna insisted and then O.J and A.J insisted and when I'm up against those three you do tend to cave in so long as it's within reason." Draco nodded his understanding and the parents moved to the living area.

The lounge was an incredible room. It spread the entire length of the house and had four sofas in along with three bean bags. There was a giant television hanging on one wall and around it were book shelves to remind everyone that they could also read books rather than watch T.V. All over the rest of the walls were pictures of the family. All of them had at least one of the children in and three quarters of them had Harry in. Half had the children's grandmother Narcissa in them but only a few, Draco was saddened to realise, had Draco with the children. There were a few of Draco and Harry from before the children were born but other than that Draco and Harry weren't together with the children in any of them.

"So Harry, do you want to tell me why Adriel is ignoring me?" Draco heard Harry sigh and so he turned to see his husband reclining in one of the seats with a sad look on his face.

"Well, Adriel started Hogwarts two years ago and in those two years he has seen you a grand total of six times. He saw you once at Christmas where you stayed for a two days, then again during the summer when you visited for two days at a time four times. Grand total of six Draco. Adriel is becoming a teenager and unfortunately that means he's slightly emotional. And he has come to the conclusion that you don't like the family and if he pretended you weren't here when you were then it would hurt less. Then of course he found that you would be one of his teachers at Hogwarts this year. He knows it's so that you can keep an eye on are troublesome trio and that hurts him even more. He is very angry at you Draco. He has even pleaded with me to allow him to change the courses he chose to do this year so he can do Arithmancy instead of Ancient Runes."

"Perhaps I should talk to him?"

"Not unless you are going to be staying for a while Draco. If you are only staying for a few days then there isn't much point really." Harry replied with a sad smile. Harry then shifted along the sofa a bit so he was closer to his husband. "So how long are you staying this time Dray?"

"I…I wasn't going to stay long but perhaps…I'll stay until the 26th of August. And I will have that chat with my son." Harry nodded and leaned over to kiss Draco gently. Pulling away Harry stood up and wiggled out of the arms that were trying to pull him closer.

"I should probably go check on Evanna, A.J and O.J. When you speak to Adriel don't make any promises okay? And play Quidditch with us later? Dobby is coming over to help take care of the younger four so I can spend time with our eldest." Harry then left the room and went into the nursery downstairs knowing Andre would be sleeping by now up in his shared bedroom.

Despite their home being a mini mansion Harry had been petitioned by all of his children so they could share rooms. Apparently Annone didn't want to be separated from her twin or her older brother Arrian. Then Evanna wanted to stay with Alianna, otherwise known as A.J, and Orianna, otherwise known as O.J. The only children with separate rooms were Adriel, because he wanted space, and Andre who Harry didn't want to disturb any of the other children when he woke up in the middle of the night. So out of the ten rooms the mansion had Harry's family only used five.

"Daddy! Daddy come see, Ariadne is crawling up the curtain!" Evanna yelled making Harry freeze slightly and rush over to look at where his daughter was pointing. Sure enough, three quarters of the way up the curtain was Evanna's pet spider. Ariadne was harmless to humans preferring instead to just eat mice, small birds and other insects. Harry had even cast a spell that made it impossible for the spider to harm one of his children.

"I want her down Daddy, she might run away."

"Oh I doubt she'd leave you honey, she loves you too much." Evanna had an affinity for animals. Like Harry she had the ability to speak parseltongue but she was the only child who had developed the ability to understand other animals too. She couldn't speak to them but Evanna knew what they were saying.

"But Daddy what if she decides she likes the curtain more than me?" Harry laughed and leant down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

"No-one could like a curtain more than you love." Harry turned away from his daughter who had brightened considerably, and looked around for Ali and Ori. He found them lying on the floor playing with a dolls house and a very large family of dolls. There were two men dolls, who were accurately named Father and Daddy and then there were the children dolls Adriel, Arrian, Azure (Az for short), Annone (Ann for short), Evanna (Ev or Evie for short), Orianna, Alianna and a baby Andre. Harry wondered whether it was because his little girls longed for it or not but the Father doll never ever left the house and if he did it was on an adventure with O.J and A.J.

"So what adventure are you on today girls?"

"There's a troll escaped Daddy and we have to go find him!"

"'Cus a baddie let him loose in the garden!" So the troll wasn't in a bathroom then, Harry mused. Smiling he sat down.

"Can I be Daddy?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"I wanna be Evanna!" Evanna yelled running over to join them. Half an hour later the troll was defeated and Evanna, Orianna and Alianna were rulers of the world and everyone loved them. They told Harry that their Daddy needed to make them cake and ice cream because they defeated the troll but instead they just got tickled.

At half three Harry left the nursery after defeating a troll, been rescued from a lake after getting kidnapped by merpeople, had been made to fly on a Buckbeak, run away from a Dragon and rescue Ariadne from the curtains where Evanna had claimed she'd gotten stuck because she was afraid of heights. Claiming to be completely exhausted from all the adventures Harry had left the girls to their own devices and gone to find his older children.

He found them all upstairs in Arrian, Azure and Annone's bedroom.

"Hey Dad."

"Daddy you…"

"Can't come in…"

"Without a password!" Arrian, Annone and Azure told him pointing makeshift wands at their father while having angelic smiles on their faces.

"Uh…lemon drops?" Harry tried before shaking his head with a smile. "No that's not right…how about fizzley wizzlies? Bertie botts? Chocolate frogs?" The group of four shook their heads with loud laughter. Harry pretended to have had an epiphany. "Wait, maybe it's 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good!'"

"Aww how did you guess?!" Harry shook his head and stepped in with a smile.

"A father never reveals his secrets." Truthfully though, Harry always knew the password would be something to do with the marauders, he wasn't daft. He told all his children stories of his old school adventures. The younger children loved to hear his adventures whilst his older ones liked to hear about all his spells, pranks and about the famed marauders and Fred and George Weasley who owned the children's favourite store in the world.

"So what are you lot plotting?"

"Nothing."

"Honestly Daddy…"

"Have you no faith in us?"

"We would never plan anything."

"Uhuh…" Harry didn't look convinced and sat himself on the bed before giving the group a large grin. "So can I help?"

"YEAH! Here's the plan…"

Harry left that room with the group in toe half an hour later after agreeing to do something he'd probably regret. Still, the group made their way out of the house carrying their quidditch gear and brooms. After Harry had set boundaries he released the snitch before mounting his broom with the quaffle in his hand. Their games were two versus two with Harry as the ref. The team would score ten points by putting the ball through a hoop at either end of the field but at the same time one person on each team was to keep an eye out for the snitch too. Just as Harry was about to give the order to take off he paused and frowned.

"Where's Draco?"

"Father?"

"Father talked to Adriel earlier."

"I don't know where he went after that though." Harry sighed and shook his head at seeing the stony look on Adriel's face. "Okay, push off!"

Harry missed Draco every time his husband went away. He felt lonely every night when he had no-one to sleep next to. In recent years though that hadn't bothered Harry that much as Evanna, Ori and Ali would sneak into the bed and stay the night. Occasionally Harry would even wake up to seven of his children tucked in under the covers with him. Usually a morning when the whole family, besides Draco and Andre, woke up in the huge bed together a huge pillow fight ensued. Still, when all the children had been put to bed Harry stayed up and was lonely.

Harry also missed how Draco was never there on important days for the children. Draco was there for each child's birth but had missed nearly all their birthdays. Harry wished Draco was there when Ann, Az and Arrian won an award at sports day and won a talent show. He wished Draco was there when O.J and A.J siad their first words and when Evanna had won the best costume award on book day. Harry wished Draco had celebrated with them all when Adriel got the highest mark for his whole year after year 1 of Hogwarts. He wished Draco had been there when Adriel, Arrian, Ann and Az had all gotten injuries when the bus to school had crashed. He wished Draco was there when Evanna got pneumonia.

Still, Harry had grown used to his husband not being there or occasionally turning up near the end of the month and just staying for a night after arriving once the children were asleep and leaving again before the children got up. Harry remembered that Draco didn't want to be like his father and only return to Harry just so they could keep the marriage bonds strong but he had done it and Harry wasn't sure whether to resent his husband or pity him. Truth was, Harry still loved Draco. Harry had no friends, except Fred and George Weasley who had written him a letter a few years back when they found out that Harry wasn't actually in prison. They only had an occasional correspondence though and the twins didn't know about Draco only that Harry had gotten married and now had a large brood of children himself.

Harry wandlessly made white sparks appear in the air signalling the end of the match. He needed to start making dinner now else it would never be ready.

"But we didn't catch the snitch!" Harry frowned and looked around the pitch. He spotted a flicker of gold near on of the goal posts and grinned.

"'Scuse me loves." Harry gripped his broom tightly and urged it forward. His trusty firebolt, that he could make go as fast as any of the newest brooms on the market, whizzed through the air after the snitch. The snitch dove down towards the floor and Harry pulled an impressive Wronski Feignt after it. Slipping his fingers around the tiny ball Harry pulled out of the dive and held the ball triumphantly above his head.

"Wow!"

"Daddy, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"I thought you were too old to pull of those kinds of stunts!"

"Brilliant Dad!"

Harry grinned as his children landed beside him and crowded around him.

"So does this mean I won because you were drawing and I have got more points than you?"

"Nah!"

"No way!"

"The greying one got the snitch before we did!"

"Oh the shame of loosing to our own father!"

"Oi! I'll have you know I am not going grey! I'm only just in my thirties!" Harry nudged Ann and Az for their comments and the two grinned. "I'm not sure I love you anymore after those hurtful comments."

"Oh but we love you Daddy!" All four of his children turned wide puppy eyes on Harry and Harry grinned as they all pounced at him and gave him a group hug. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around all of them before kissing the nearest head.

"I love you all too. Now I need to start cooking dinner so would one of you clear everything up for me?"

"I'll do it!" Annone pulled out of the hug and ran towards the things.

"I'll help!"

"Me too!" Az and Arrian shouted before turning to catch up with their sister. Harry smiled as the three of them pretended to fight with the broomsticks making sure they didn't damage the brooms. Looking at Adriel Harry's smile softened and he threw his arm around his eldest son's shoulder.

"You know I'm really going to miss you lot when you go to Hogwarts again. I mean it was horrific at loosing my oldest son to the school but now I have to lose those three too? I almost feel sorry for the school though…almost." Adriel and Harry shared a knowing smirk. "Will you look after them for me? I realise they won't need to be told to clean their teeth or anything but could you make sure they don't get in to trouble with all their pranks. You know keep them in line? Or even just make sure they don't get caught."

"Sure."

"Thanks. But you know, if you can't beat 'em…"

"Join them!" Adriel cried triumphantly before looking at Harry with a questioning but mischievous grin. "Are you encouraging us to pull pranks?" Harry smiled and pulled Adriel even closer so he could press a kiss to the messy, windswept hair.

"Through you I live. I have life because of you, and you have life because of me. You are the light in my dreams and you are the love of my heart. All I should have had I give to you. All the love I should have had I give to you. What ever you want, I want too. What ever you do, I will stand by you. I shall explore the world through you. You shall forever be the life inside of me and I shall forever be the life that was lived for you and I shall live through you. My son, my eldest, my light I shall always love you and I shall never leave you."

Adriel looked up at Harry as Harry put some distance between them from where he had been whispering into his son's hair. Adriel's green eyes were alight with tears and glittered with love. Harry smiled.

"Are you too old for me to hug?" Harry asked and Adriel shakily shook his head. Harry put both his arms around his son and held him close. He felt and heard Adriel give a loud sob before gripping his father hard. Harry kissed his son's forehead again and just held him for a while. When they eventually broke apart Adriel started to wipe the tears of his face.

"I love you too Dad."

"And I love you." Harry smiled at his son and turned to walk on. Harry felt the teenager's hand slip into his and he gripped it tight. "Now, how about you help me make dinner hm?"

"Sure. What are we making?"

"Toad in the hole!" Adriel laughed.

"Hate to break it to you dad, but only the French eat frogs and toads."

"Oh shush you." Harry nudged Adriel's shoulder with his and gave his son a smile which Adriel happily returned.


	15. 14

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

The family sat around the dinner table at seven that evening and were enjoying Toad in the Hole with roast potatoes, peas, carrots, broccoli, asparagus and gravy. Draco sat at one end of the table with Harry opposite him and all the girls on one side of the table with the boys opposite them and Andre in his high chair. Harry had not eaten much of his dinner as he was feeding Andre. He did occasionally eat his food as Andre took to playing with the peas and getting them to stay on his spoon as he tried to feed himself.

"…and then Daddy dove…"

"…after the snitch and he nearly hit…"

"…the floor but he pulled up just in time…"

"…it was amazing!" Arrian, Azure and Ann explained taking it in turns to talk. Draco smiled at their tale while Evie, Ori and Ali made 'ooh's and 'ahh's.

"And Daddy caught the snitch…"

"…and because the snitch is worth…"

"One hundred and fifty points…"

"We have decided that Daddy…"

"Won the match!"

"Yay! DADDY WON! DADDY WON!"

"It was really amazing! I've never seen someone do that before!" Adriel put in grinning at his younger sisters who threw their hands in the air in a cheer before giggling.

"Your Daddy got onto the Gryffindor quidditch team in his first year because he's so good at flying." Draco said making all the children look at their Daddy with more amazement. Harry felt himself flush slightly.

"Yes, thank you Draco, I hadn't told them that."

"Oh really? So did you tell them about the time a bludger hit you and broke your arm and then a stupid teacher caller Lockhart…" Draco continued the story and every child had turned their attention to him except Harry who was pointedly ignoring his husband and helped Andre eat. When Draco had finished the story Harry explained that he'd never told them he was good at quidditch because they always requested his other stories as bed time stories and he never got to tell that story or the story of how he got into quidditch in the first place. Needless to say all the children demanded Harry tell them as they ate their food and Harry, after being under seven sets of puppy eyes, caved in with a moan of how unfair it was that they all ganged up on him.

After dinner Harry took the youngest children to bed and tucked them in. Draco gave them all a kiss good night then offered to put Andre in his cot if Harry wanted to go downstairs. Harry nodded letting Draco spend some time with their youngest. Andre had been born when Draco was in the middle of a large project at work and so Draco hadn't been able to cuddle their baby who was, surprisingly, the smallest baby Harry and Draco had ever had.

In the lounge Harry groaned at how the four oldest children had managed to take up the while of the sofa in front of the television. After that they all moved out of the way to allow him to sit down. Harry got comfortable between Arrian and Azure and Annone sat on his lap. Twenty minutes later, just as the Daddy's in Daddy Day Care lost one of the children, Draco came downstairs. They all watched the film and at the end Harry got up and announced it was the children's bed time. All of them, of course, groaned at how unfair it was and that they wanted to stay up longer but they knew not to cross their daddy about the subject. They hated it when Harry got annoyed, things usually started to shake off the shelves.

"Good night father."

"Night."

"Sweet dreams guys. I'll come up to see you later." Draco promised giving each of his children, except Adriel, a kiss good night.

"Will you be here in the morning?" Arrian asked on the way out of the room. Draco nodded and the children smiled.

"I'm going with you to make sure you do actually get ready and get into bed." Harry noticed their mischievous grins and amended his sentence. "And that you stay in bed until at least seven o'clock tomorrow. If I have to spell it so you get pranked if you do get out before then for anything other than going to the toilet then I will."

"Okay."

Harry went into the room with Azure, Annone and Arrian but turned his back while they got changed. When he turned back around hs shook his head at the fact they were wearing identical pyjamas.

"Oh I really am beginning to feel sorry for Hogwarts. They will never be able to tell you apart."

"But Annone will have to wear a skirt and she still has long hair." Arrian pointed out helpfully.

"Yeah, you will teach us how to lengthen our hair won't you dad?" Azure asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And you will cut my hair right?"

"Yes, yes, I promised didn't I? Best wait until your Father has left though because other wise he might get angry at me for doing it."

"Won't he still get angry at you if you teach us when he'd not here?"

"Well he will, but your father probably won't leave Hogwarts just to rant at me. Now come here Ann so I can plait your hair for bed." Annone did as she was told and allowed Harry to plait her hair. "Now, tomorrow you be good for your Father because he's going to take you all out to Diagon ally. He's going to need your help with the younger girls but I'll have Andre with me so you wont need to worry about him."

"How will Father be able to tell Ori and Ali apart tomorrow? He can't do it now."

"I forgot about that." It was true though, Draco couldn't tell his twin girls apart. "I'll put Ori in yellow and Ali in red okay? Lord knows how Draco will tell you three apart at Hogwarts though. The only way he'll be able to tell is if he notices Ann's skirt."

"Who said Ann will be the one wearing the skirt?"

"Yeah! What if one day we all decide to…swap?"

"We might all be wearing skirts…or all wearing trousers!" Harry stared at them before bursting into pearls of laughter.

"Just make sure to tell me all about it okay? God I really do feel sorry for Hogwarts. Good night loves, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning." After closing the bedroom door Harry pressed his ear against it to hear what they were saying.

"Do you know, Ron Weasley from Daddy's stories is still teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"The one who's afraid of spiders?"

"Yeah…"

"I wonder if Evanna would let us borrow Ariadne for a while…" Harry covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. Merlin he loved his children. Harry walked to Adriel's room and knocked. After he heard his son tell him to come in Harry opened the door and stepped inside the blue and white room.

"What book are you reading?" Harry asked as he sat on his son's bed.

"The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter by Hermione Weasley-Granger." Harry scowled at the book and snatched it out of his son's hands. Rather than getting angry Adriel smirked amused at his Dad's reactions.

"So what's it saying about me?"

"So far I've only read about the challenges you faced in Year One. But already they'd given a few theories about how different things affected you and eventually made you go Dark."

"Well I hope you know it's all rubbish!" Harry said handing the book back to his son.

"I know. Dad? Will you tell me about what happened? What really happened? I know you've told everyone that the Wizarding world hated you and put you in prison and that Father rescued you but I know that's not the truth."

"You know, I'm not sure I like that you are in Slytherin any more. You are too clever for your own good." Harry sighed seeing his son's determined look. "Oh alright. Basically, after I killed Voldemort I broke down crying. I didn't like that I had murdered someone no matter how evil or how inhuman he was. Then a few months later I was accused of killing two people I thought of as part of my family. At the time I was in the library but no body believed me, not even Ron and Hermione. I was sent to Azkaban and a week later Draco rescued me.

"To hide me Draco needed to get hold of the properties that would be released if Draco married before his 18th birthday. So, because Draco didn't know of anyone he could get married to who would keep the secret that Draco had busted Harry Potter out of prison Draco got me to marry him. Two days after the wedding, after Draco leaving to go back to Hogwarts the morning after the wedding, I went into hiding. Three years later I was still in hiding and I had you. Nobody found out about me not being in prison then they found out that it was Peter Pettigrew there rotting away beneath a very strong glamour charm of his own casting surprisingly enough. When they started looking for me was when I lost my baby, do you remember that?"

"Yeah…yeah I do." Adriel croaked. It was a horrible time for the family when Harry fell into the depression after his miscarriage.

"Anyhow, they never found me. No-one even suspected Malfoy was responsible for my not being in prison. I shall be eternally grateful to Draco for rescuing me."

"Did you marry him because you were grateful to him?"

"Yes I did and because it would help keep me safe so no-one could fine me. It obviously worked didn't it, it worked very well because no-one even suspects you of being my son and you have mine and my mother's eyes."

"Grandmother? She has grey eyes!"

"No, my mother Lily."

"Will you tell me about her?"

"I don't know much and what I do know is a story for another day." Harry kissed his son's forehead again and made to leave. Just as he got to the door Adriel spoke up again.

"Daddy? Do you love Father?"

"Yes I do. He may not be around a lot but Draco took care of me and I grew to love him. I grew to love him quite quickly actually but then again Draco has always said I was so full of love that I gave it away quickly and got people to give it back to me. Good night my angel." Harry closed the door behind him and wandered down stairs to find Draco.

"That took a long time." Draco commented as soon as Harry reached the bottom stair.

"Yeah well it's somewhat of a ritual that I tuck them all in and talk to Adriel before he goes to sleep. It takes the time away so I spend less time down here on my own."

"Harry…"

"Tomorrow I'm going to put Ori in a yellow dress and Ali in a red one to help you tell them apart. Please make sure you don't lose them, because they have the tendency to wander off. The older ones know to keep an eye on them though." Draco nodded and went back into the lounge to sit down. "Draco, are you okay?"

"Not really." Harry sat down next to his stressed husband.

"Tell me about it?"

"I talked to Adriel. I told him I was sorry for not being here often enough and for not spending a lot of time with you or the kids. I told him that I loved my job and that my work was incredibly important to me and that I wished he'd understand that. He stayed silent for the longest time and as I was about to leave he told me that I wasn't fair on any of you. He told me that you couldn't have a job because you had to stay a secret. He told me that it wasn't fair to make promises to all the kids about how I'd see them soon or even tell them I loved them. Adriel said I obviously didn't love any of the family because I loved my job and he said that my job was the only thing I loved because I was selfish."

"Oh Draco…"

"He said he heard me tell you I didn't want any more children and that eight was seven children too many. He said that me saying that is obvious proof that I hated everyone and that by telling you that I loved you I was lying. If anyone else said that to me then I'd probably curse them but Adriel looked at me with such loathing that I couldn't do anything. His look was just the same as my Father's, so full of hate. He walked past me and told me he didn't know why you loved me before he left and he hasn't spoken a word to me since."

"Oh Draco. He's just angry. He misses you, he always missed you. You are their father, and all the children miss you when you are gone. Ori and Ali, you remember what they did at the swimming pool right? They wouldn't stop staring at you."

"They said it was so they could remember me when I was gone."

"Yes, they hardly remember what you look like at all. They are three and they've hardly seen you in their life time. All they know is what I tell them. They know you are their father and that you love them but you have to stay away at work because lots of people need you. They need you too though Dray, they need you a lot."

"I can't give up what I love doing Harry, I can't. I love my work and yes I know I'm changing to teach at Hogwarts but I'm still doing what I love."

"I'm not asking you to give up what you do Draco, I've never asked you that. Just, come home more often. You can't be expected to work seven days a week every week of the year. You need a break from it sometimes. And just one night off a month isn't enough. I love you but one night off a month isn't good enough for me either. The children know you've come home that night because the duvet is off the bed on your side and I always get up late those mornings after because I'm tired. They always ask why you didn't see them. Please Draco, come home every week end for two days and two nights. Come home and spend a week with us at Christmas. Spend summer with us. Come on holiday with us. Anything Dray, just spend time with us!"

Harry turned his face away not knowing what else to say and neither did Draco. He stayed still and unmoving. Harry went to stand up and leave him alone when Draco caught his hand and pulled him back down.

"Stay with me? Just sit with me. Let me know you are there." Harry saw some tears in Draco's eyes and moved a little closer. Draco put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled Harry close to him. Harry gave him a concerned look and brushed his fingertips along a cheek to catch the fallen tear. Harry didn't say anything he just wiped the other tear that fell away and the other one.

"I miss you all too." Draco croaked out and lifted his face skywards in an attempt to stop the tears falling. "Every time I miss you I burry myself further into my work because we have a big project or there's a potion that can't be left. And then by the time the project is over I am filled with such a sense of achievement that I forget about how much I missed you and plunge back into another project.

"What I said before about eight kids being seven children too many…I didn't really mean it. I wouldn't wish to not have the twins, either set of them. And when I held Andre today I just felt…I felt like I understood what you saw in having another baby. It's not just because you are lonely but it's because it shows you how beautiful life can be even in such tiny packages. Even when Andre screams, cries and smells you can love him because he is part of you. I think I can see why you need to have more children around you. I think I can see why you love them all so much. Maybe eight children is eight too few or what ever because it is easy to love them."

"It is easy to love them, though you might want to hold the verdict till you teach Arrian, Ann and Az and you hear comments about them from other teachers." Harry commented with a teasing grin giving Draco a kiss on the lips. He wanted to lighten the mood now he was sure Draco had realised what Harry already knew.

"Why?" Draco sniffed giving Harry a weak smile.

"Because I have it straight from the horses mouth that they are planning a pranking fest worthy of the Marauders and Fred and George Weasley and I'm not sure they wont prank you just because you are their father."

"Merlin…what are they planning?"

"Well you have trouble telling Azure and Arrian apart now…" Draco stared in horror at his spouse as he caught on to what was being suggested. Quickly Harry kissed Draco again and moved on. He settled against Draco before continuing his tale.

"A certain Ronald Weasley is probably going to have a few panic attacks as well this year."

"Why?"

"Well, are you aware that little Evanna has a pet called Ariadne? Or to be more spacific a pet spider called Ariadne? And then are you aware of a certain red head's phobia of spiders and a little girls love and trust towards her older siblings." Draco burst out laughing and Harry grinned happy to have his husband back.

Draco sat at the teacher's table in the great hall waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to start. Next to him was the divinations teacher Professor Sage, who was actually a real seer. On Draco's other side was Professor Snape who would now only be teaching years three up to Newt level in potions as he was beginning to get older and his temper was too short for him to handle teaching the year ones. Headmistress McGonagall stood up as the hall doors were opened and in walked Professor Sprout with a large group of first years trailing behind her. The Hat sang it's song and then the sorting commenced.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat on your head so you can be sorted. Able, Adam."

Adam slowly walked up and sat down. Professor Sprout placed the hat on his head and took it off again when the hat shouted 'Hufflepuff!'

Draco found himself smiling slightly as he caught sight of Adriel who was sat at the Slytherin table. Adriel saw him looking and gave him a large smile. Adriel and Draco had made up and had spent the whole day together. Draco then looked to the group of first years. He spotted the three children he sworn could have been triplets and nearly choked on his own tongue as he saw all his children had silky blonde hair that fell to just past their shoulders. Each little face looked exactly the same as the other. Draco caught himself before he moaned, he'd never tell them apart.

"Malfoy, Annone!" Annone stepped forwards and Draco prayed to Merlin that his little girl was wearing her skirt…yes she was, thank goodness. Sprout placed the hat on Annone's head and the little girl gave a really big grin. The hat took ages deciding where to put her and eventually, after Annone had begun to scowl, the hat placed her in Gryffindor.

"Thank goodness, I mean honestly!" Annone said as she got of the stool and wandered over to the Gryffindor table.

"Draco?" Severus questioned giving a glance at Draco. Draco ignored him as his son was being called up.

"Malfoy, Arrian!" Arrian walked up to the hat and sat down on the chair with his back straight and his head held high. He looked every bit the spoilt brat until the hat was on his head and then Arrian's eyes flickered to his father and he grinned a cheeky grin. He waved a hand down his uniform and Draco's jaw dropped. Arrian was wearing a skirt too.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. Draco felt he was about to die in shame at the fact his sons were in skirts.

"Malfoy, Azure!" Draco shook his head in denial as Azure walked forwards also wearing a skirt. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. Draco saw his son's face contort into a scowl and then into a wide grin with a dreamy look accompanying it.

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and Azure all but jumped off the stool. Azure turned and bowed to the hat before walking over to the Gryffindor table. On the way Draco noticed that his legs seemed to flicker between being bare and being covered in the same grey as the trousers. From the gasps of the people at the table Draco guessed something had happened. Curious Draco kept his eyes straight on his son.

"Oi Az. Give us a twirl!" One of the Malfoy's shouted. Draco watched as his son stood still before turning on the spot showing everyone his uniform which was now the proper boy's uniform. Draco turned his eye to Arrian who noticed his gaze and stood up and showed off his trouser covered legs. The hall burst into laughter and Draco made a quick decision to either be embarrassed or make a show of being proud.

Draco took his glass in his hand and held it up to his children. Whilst there was a slight frown Draco tilted the cup slightly then brought it to his lips and drank. The sorting ceremony continued normally with no other children pulling pranks on their first day. Just as the Headmistress opened the feast Draco filled his glass again and held it to all his children in the hall. All the Malfoy's smiled, or grinned, at him and Draco drank again.

"So Draco, care to tell me why you have four children when I know it is Malfoy tradition to only have one?" Severus Snape asked casting a piercing look at his godson.

"Who said I had four children Severus? And who said I would keep to any traditions?"

"So they are not your children?" The potions master asked once again. Draco chuckled at the frown.

"Yes, yes they are my children, but I never said I had four children."

"Then how many do you have?" Severus asked after a few moments of trying to compose himself. Draco spared a glance at his eldest son and gave him a smile even though Adriel wasn't looking.

"At present I have eight." Severus began loudly choking on his drink. Draco took a moment to try and hold in his laughed but did not succeed. Throwing his head back slightly Draco laughed and laughed till their were tears in his eyes.

"Eight?!"

"Yes eight. But of course if my spouse really wants more then I guess I'll end up caving in."

"Eight." Draco laughed again at the dumbfounded expression on his godfather's face. "How did you get eight children and I not know about it?"

"Well it's quite simple really. I have kept my family hidden away ever since I got married in seventh year."

"And you never even told me who you married!"

"Yes well, my spouse in incredibly private."

-

The next day of class looked to be rather interesting, Draco had potions first period with his three mischief makers. The night before Draco had fire called Harry to see how the family were doing with the absence of the older children and while Harry seemed to put on a happy, 'I'm okay', face Draco could see that Harry was tired and the little girls sleeping in Harry's arms had tear tracks down their faces. Draco had told Harry what the troublesome trio had done and had been surprised when Harry just nodded. That had, of course, led to an argument, which Harry had won by telling Draco that the little girls around him needed sleep and that if he woke them he'd not get anything from Harry for the next year.

Draco made his way to breakfast early so he could see his children enter the hall and make sure they were all in the correct outfits. Draco had asked Harry how to tell the children apart but Harry said he wasn't sure how he did it, he just knew. Draco wasn't sure he was inclined to believe him but Harry was his husband.

"So, would you care to explain to me how and why you kept your family and all eight of your children a secret from me?"

"Not particularly Severus. Just know it was nothing personal and everything to do with my spouse." Draco sat down next to the potions professor and started helping himself to food. He looked up every tine someone walked into the hall hoping to see his children. Eventually, ten minutes to the end of breakfast all four of them appeared each munching on a piece of fruit. Draco briefly entertained the thought that the children had slipped in to breakfast without Draco noticing. He quickly abandoned the idea as he remembered Harry's stories and a certain map and stories that included the directions to the kitchens and how helpful the house elves were.

"Aren't these your brats now?" Snape sneered showing his disgust at having not been informed.

"Yes." Draco kept his eyes on his children as they looked up at him and had a silent debate of whether or not to go up and speak to him. The trio decided against it after taking a quick glance at their timetables but Adriel didn't and walked straight up to the teacher's table. Standing in front of his father Adriel gave him a smile.

"Good morning Father. How are you?"

"I'm great actually and yourself?"

"Fine. How is…?" Adriel gave Draco a meaning full look and Draco's smile faded a little.

"They miss everyone a lot. From the looks of things O.J, A.J and Evanna have been crying ever since you lot left." Adriel looked very worried.

"I was always told the missed me when I went away but with three more gone the house is going to be very empty. Will I be able to visit them?"

"I don't know. I'll at least arrange for you all to fire call home." Draco caught a glimpse of the Headmistress entering the hall. "You'd better go sit down Adriel."

"Okay. But you know Father, with an empty house I'm not sure you can stick to only having eight kids."

"Yes I was beginning to wonder. Hopefully I can get used to having eight kids before I have anymore hm?" Draco asked with a smile that made Adriel's whole face light up.

"Hopefully Father." Adriel turned away and walked over to his table after casting a grin at his brothers and sister.


	16. 15

Standard disclaimer applies.

Note - One more chapter to go. Sorry it's taken so long. The next chapter probably wont be up today but you never know. Again I apologise for the lack of action in this fic but I'm not an action type of person. This isn't a time of war anyway, this fic is in a time of peace. Enjoy, or don't, and I'll get the next chapter to you as soon as I can.

* * *

All through the day Draco hd trouble hiding his laughs and his amusement from his collegues and from his pupils. The Malfoy Trio had terrorised the staff and it was only the first day. Ronald Weasley had been terrified by the giant spider that had climbed up his leg. Ron had to be saved by Annone who took pity on the petrified man who had frozen completely still with his eyes glued on the spider. Apparently Annone said she hadn't realised that her little sister's pet spider had gotten into her book bag and that everyone had been worried about poor little Ariadne. Needless to say Ron was staring at his pupil as if she was completely mad.

In transfiguration one of the trio had turned their matchstick into a live worm despite not being old enough to even know the spell that could turn innanimate objects into animals. Potions, Draco had tried his best to be stern with his children but even as they managed to blow up all their parchment without the use of their wands Draco found his temper hard to keep. Of course, he did admire the way his children were amazing actors. Everytime their parchment blew up they'd look shocked but Draco was well used to reading bright green eyes and he could recognise the mischief that glittered in them.

Charms was also a disaster. The Wingardium Leviosa, which everyone had been asked to try prior to learning more about it, had resulted in the trio using the spell on their feathers which floated to the celing before bursting apart and miniture feathers rained down on the class.

By the end of the week, with the relentless pranking, all the teachers were royally fed up with the Malfoy Trio. Everyone knew who was pulling all these pranks and everyone knew that the member of the Malfoy Trio who was wearing a skirt wasn't always Annone. Because the Trio were imporrible to tell apart Draco had been called to see if he could get his children to wear tags saying their name. The tags lasted exactly ten minutes.

Still, Draco couldn't tell his children apart and whilst he had asked Adriel to help him there was still no telling the trio apart. Adriel had said that Harry knew of a way but their dad had never told anyone else about it. Since Harry was still thought of as a criminal however he couldn't be brought to Hogwarts and the children weren't allowed home. Where ever you turned there was damage or some remains of a prank. The 'no magic in the corridor' rule seemed to not apply to the three pranksters at all.

Ronald Weasley bore the most of the pranks. Cornish Pixies being let loose in his office, rubber spiders in his drawers, a hair banishing charm that made all the fallen pieces of hair from Ron's head runn around on the ground as if they were spiders. Ron barely got a moments peace and, since he was very house proud, he never deducted points from Gryffindor house. The Trio merely got numerous detentions from him which didn't give them much incentive to stop their prank fest.

Then, after the third week, the trio seemed to get serious. Every time Draco spotted them in the corridors they were whispering harshly to each other, sometimes with Adriel and sometimes without. Their pranks changed too. No more were they funny, they became centred around a specific subject. Every prank they did made everyone immediately think of Harry Potter.

One day on the field outside Hogwarts neon green letters spelt out 'envy the green eyes'. The next day Peeves confessed, after prompting by the bloody baron, that he'd been told to sing 'Potty Potter, poor potty you, in the library you read, and what do they do? Accuse you off a deed you never could do! And send you to Azkaban, poor innocent you'. Then there had been a prank done on all the paintings throughout Hogwarts, and Draco had yet to work out how his three children managed to get to every single painting including the ones in the Head's office, and put charms over them to make them all look like Harry Potter. For a complete two weeks there was nothing but Harry Potter reminders everywhere you'd turn.

In red paint on the same walls where Ginny had written in her first year were messages about Harry's betrayal. A picture of a dead Basilisk was placed in the great hall on the floor. Someone had charmed a large boulder by the lake to have a beautiful sword, that looked remarkably like Godric Gryffindors sword, stick in it. In magical letters above the sword were the words 'I can only be pulled by the one of the light. Only for Harry, shall I help the fight.' It was hard to escape the fact that Harry was innocent and even Ronald Weasley, who was as dumb as a plank of wood, was beginning to understand the signs and understand that everything was telling him Harry was innocent.

Five weeks into the term and all the Hogwarts teachers had had enough. Draco wasn't quite as peeved off as his colleagues but he was getting fed up that his three children were not allowing themselves to be told apart and they would not be separated. Draco was also very worried because there was a new search and inquiry going on into Harry Potter and his crimes. Draco's children had somehow found more proof that Harry was innocent as some of the paintings in the library had been watching Harry the same day Ginny and Dean were found dead. With a simple threat the Malfoy Trio had the paintings singing on how they knew Harry was innocent because he'd never left the library since nine that morning.

"Now Draco, this has gone on long enough. Nothing any of the teachers do or say has any influence over your children. I demand that you explain to them the rules clearly and concisely so that there is no mistaking them, find a way for all the teachers to tell them apart and discipline them!" Minerva said sternly with extra emphasis on the word 'discipline'.

"And how do you suggest I go about punishing my own children for such innocent pranks?"

"INNOCENT?!" Minerva screeched, the stress put on her by the pranks and the other teachers by the Malfoy children breaking her composure. "They have the whole school and _half _the Wizarding world in uproar! It's because of them that our entire system of government is in question and people are being slung out of offices. Jobs are being lost, vandalised paintings are complaining constantly, people are developing paranoia and everything once known is being questioned to see whether it is incorrect! The pranks themselves may be innocent but the intent behind them is far from it. They are purposefully demoralising the nation and scaring hundreds of people!"

"I hardly think it's as bad as you think it…"

"Isn't as bad? Mr Malfoy, people are losing their jobs and their reputations because of those pranks! The paranoia is becoming so intense now that everyone is triple checking things and dragging skeletons out of the closets in a futile attempt to find out the truth!"

"And yet should Potter be found to be innocent it will only prove that our legal system is severely lacking and that there are worse people than Death Eaters to worry about…oh perhaps that is what has you so rattled?" Draco smirked as Minerva turned an angry red. "After all, you are one of those people who believes wholly in his guilt. I suppose that would play on my conscious too if I was in your shoes. Still, as you wish it I shall talk to my children. Have a good day Headmistress." Draco rose swiftly and exited the office before Minerva could gather enough wit to stop him.

Draco waited patiently for dinner in the Great Hall to finish before he approached his children. He arranged for all four of them to meet him in his quarters after the meal was over.

His children sat opposite him on the long sofa and he sat in his favourite chair in the lounge area. They were all looking at him with a bit of curiosity and a bit of apprehension though all of them had pride and energy in their eyes. Draco could see all their intelligence in their bright eyes and could see all their energy for life, their love for each other and their happiness as if their eyes were the portals to their souls. If he hadn't realised already how wonderful his children were, thanks to Adriel's hurtful words at home which caused the realisation, he could plainly see now that he and Harry had created wonderful children. How he could ever have said he didn't want eight children was beyond him.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Because you asked us to be here?"

"Because you love us and wanted to see us?"

"Because you have something from Daddy for us?"

"Because the headmistress isn't happy?" Draco gave his eldest son a slowly growing smile which grew so large it was almost hurting. His children were wonderful.

"Ever the smart one aren't you Adriel. Actually, all of you except Annone are right. I haven't heard from your Daddy since the weekend. Perhaps while you are here you would like to fire call him? I'm sure everyone would love to hear your voices and see you."

"YEAH!" The trio cheered and Adriel looked just as eager.

"Now, onto serious business." Draco began and tried to make his voice as stern as possible while fighting down his protests to his own words. "Your pranks are causing serious uproar all over the Wizarding world, are distracting students from their studies and are creating paranoia through half the Wizarding populace. On behalf of the other members of staff I request you desist your pranks and knuckle down in your studies."

"We're sorry Father-" Draco blinked at the words, he wasn't expecting an apology.

"We didn't mean to cause paranoia in half the populace-"

"We shall try harder-"

"to not leave the rest-"

"Of the Wizarding without paranoia-"

"As it's rude to leave people out." Draco snorted a laugh and raised a hand to his mouth to hide his smile. Trying desperately to hold in his laughter he composed himself.

"Now that wasn't what I meant when I said that." All four of his children gave him a grin they could only have inherited from Harry because Draco was sure he had never in his life given anyone such a broad, innocent looking grin.

"Oops."

"We-"

"Apologise."

"Kids, I believe you have openly harassed everybody enough." Draco said once he'd straightened out his expression. "Stop playing such hostile attacks, however innocent they are, on my fellow members of staff."

"Father." Draco turned to look at Adriel who had spoken. Adriel had a serious look in his face and a sombre look in his eyes. He was beseeching his father to listen and to understand. "The pranks we have played aren't mindless. We aren't doing it out of spite and for the sheer hell of it!" Draco was about to tell his son to mind his words but Adriel never gave him the chance. "We are doing it so the world finds out the truth. Dad can't stay locked away forever. As contented as he is, he will never be truly happy unless he is free and found innocent. Everything we've done is to make them all see what complete and utter imbeciles they were for judging him wrongly. As much as we love magic, we hate it also because of all the harm it has done to Dad.

"After you had talked to me the day you got back in the summer, Dad played Quidditch with us four. Afterwards he told me he lives through us, he lives through his children. In us he has the life he was never given, the life that was taken away from him. He spoils us, he indulges our every whim. Should we wish to learn something , he lets us. If we want to do something he will help us. If we want to be lazy or noisy or mischievous he lets us because he was never allowed that. We only want to give him something back but the only way we can do that is to give him his life back so he can live through himself and not through us."

Silence filled the room at Adriel's speech. Draco kept his eyes firmly locked on his son's. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the troublesome trio nodding their agreement. Never before had he seen them look so impassioned and so serious about something. They had the same fire in their eyes that Harry Potter, boy wonder, had at their age. They had the same passion that Harry had when he played seeker for Gryffindor, fought for his friends and made love to Draco. They burned with the same overwhelming love and lust for life that Harry's eyes always had until Harry had been locked away and imprisoned inside Azkaban and then inside the Malfoy properties. Harry still had that fire but it was a tamer flame now and he only ever blazed with passion when he was making love with Draco or playing a game with his children that made him forget his predicament.

"I…" Draco started then stopped. He felt heat travel through his body and rather than the smug grin or the amused one he'd worn already he smiled a smile full of love and pride at his children. "I am proud of you. I am so proud and I could never love any of you more than I love your right now at this minute. You really are Harry's children. Your loyalty, your passion and your love all of it demonstrates how special and how _good _you are. I have never been so in awe of anyone in my life and believe me when I say that. Only you and your dad have ever made me feel such awe, wonder and love. So now there is only one thing left for us to do here before you fire call your dad..

"Oh?" Adriel whispered with glistening eyes. Draco leaned forwards in his chair, pulled out his wand and summoned a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Now we plan. Now we strategise. Now we put all the love for Harry, all the passion for justice and all the will for victory into a plan. Use every piece of your knowledge, every devious scheme and all your power into making the world see the truth but at the same time hiding back in the shadows and avoid suspicion. You have Harry's passion and Harry's power, but you have my knowledge and my ambition. Lets put it to good use shall we?"

They finished planning and they fire called home. Draco sat patiently in a chair just watching his children talking to their daddy and their siblings. Draco finally told them they should be getting back because they would be late for curfew otherwise. All four children went obediently and at the door to Draco's chambers Annone turned and gave him a hug and a kiss goodnight before scurrying off after her brothers.

Draco smiled after them before turning, locking his chambers off to everyone and going over to the fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder he stated the headmistress's office and stuck his head in the green flames.

"Minerva?"

"Ah Draco, how did it go."

"Perfectly fine, they shall behave more like normal students from now on. I was just calling you to inform you that I wouldn't be in the castle all night. I am going home, I find myself missing my spouse as much as my children have been. I am going home for a visit and since I don't have lessons until tomorrow lunchtime you shan't see me until then either."

"Then you had better give me your home address so I can contact you in the case of an emergency."

"Oh I don't think so. No, should there be an emergency then you can call Malfoy Manor and ask a house elf to fetch me. It's not that I don't trust you of course but I don't give out the floo address to my house at all. So, I shall see you tomorrow Minerva." Draco pulled his head out the fire and grabbed another handful of floo powder.

He stepped out of the fireplace at his and Harry's home and looked around for his spouse. He found Harry in the kitchen cleaning. He walked over to his husband quickly, grabbed Harry's hips and spun him around.

"D-Draco?!" Draco grinned at him and leaned in claiming Harry's lips in a long, fierce kiss that made Harry grip his shoulders tightly for.

"What're you doing home Draco?" Harry panted after the kiss had ended. He looked rather dazed but his cheeks were rosy and his eyes alight with fire.

"Missed you." Draco kissed him again and put his hands on Harry's bottom and lifted. Harry yelled his shock at the treatment and pulled back from the kiss but he was already seated on the work top and Draco was stood in between his legs gripping him tightly.

"Draco! What're you doing?!" Draco didn't respond he just gripped Harry tighter and buried his face in Harry's neck planting kisses and licks along the skin that goose bumped at the touch. "Hmmm…"

Draco smirked at Harry's moan and gave another sharp lick before planting his lips over Harry's again. Through the kiss Draco let his hands wander over Harry's clothes and he tugged off the jacket so he could touch Harry through the shirt.

"Have I told you recently how wonderful you are Harry?"

"Ah!" Harry gasped as Draco's hand slipped beneath his shirt and teased a nipple. "You haven't…n-no…"

"Well you are wonderful." Draco went back to teasing Harry for a bit before stepping backwards and allowing a flushed Harry to slide off the work top and stand up. Before Harry could speak Draco placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him once more. "I want to say hello to the kids. Wait for me in our room?"

"They're asleep Draco."

"I know, I'll wake them a little and tell them I will see them in the morning. I want them to know I'm here and I love them all. They won't mind being woken Harry, I'll make sure they go back to sleep afterwards."

"Okay…" Harry gave in and received another kiss. "Will you tell me what's gotten into you?"

"Passion." Draco grinned before giving Harry another scorching kiss and heading upstairs.

He quietly snuck into the room Evanna, Orianna and Alianna shared and sat on the edge of Evanna's bed. He brushed her hair out of her closed eyes before leaning down and whispering into her ear that he'd see her in the morning. Evanna stirred then blinked her eyes open. Sleepy eyes looked at him and Draco smiled lovingly at her as he stroked her hair again.

"Father?"

"Yes Evanna. Go back to sleep okay? I'll see you in the morning."

"Hm kay." She closed her eyes again and Draco stood up. He did the same thing with Orianna and Alianna. Ali was the only one who didn't wake up. When Draco saw Andre curled up sleeping he didn't have the heart to wake up his big baby boy. Instead he smoothed his hair back and left again. As soon as he'd shut the door to his and Harry's bedroom Harry came out of the joining bathroom looking like he'd just showered. His hair was wet and he was wiping water from his arms. He had put trousers on but from the looks of things he hadn't dried his legs as the material was clinging to him.

"You showered Harry?"

"Yes." Harry said slowly watching Draco warily as his husband stalked slowly towards him.

"For me?"

"I thought you'd appreciate it. I smelt bad from playing with the girls all day. I didn't think you'd want to sleep in the same bed as me when I stunk so badly."

"I plan to do more than sleep with you Harry." Draco reached out his hand and gripped Harry's waist. His other hand grabbed the towel from his spouse and threw it across the room. Then Draco kissed Harry for all he was worth. At the end of the kiss Draco undid Harry's trousers and pushed them and Harry's underwear down.

"Come to bed Harry." Draco whispered in a low voice. Harry shivered and moved towards the bed. Once there he turned and reached for Draco who happily obliged. When Harry's hands reached for the ties to his robes though Draco stopped him. "Let me do it."

Harry withdrew his hands and Draco leant in to kiss him hard while undoing his own clothes and letting them all pool on the floor at his feet. Once completely stripped Draco pushed Harry backwards onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Draco!" Harry gasped before his lips were claimed entirely by Draco. Draco claimed ever part of Harry's mouth yet again. He explored as if he'd never been with Harry before and didn't already know every part of his husband's body.

"Draco…" Draco pulled back at Harry's growl and saw Harry's green eyes burning brightly with sparks of gold flecked through them. "Stop teasing me!" With that Draco found himself on his back with Harry over him straddling his hips. "It's not nice to tease me!"

"If I get this reaction for it then it was well worth it." More fire blazed in Harry's eyes and Draco flipped them back over quickly and reached into the bedside table all the while kissing Harry for all he was worth.

-

"Father was here I'm telling you Ali!"

"But Father didn't wake me up! You were dreaming!"

"I wasn't!"

"She wasn't Ali, I saw her too!"

"I don't believe you and I'm going to prove it."

"SHH! Or you'll wake Daddy!" Draco cracked an eye open and saw Harry on the pillow next to him. Harry was still asleep with his face turned to the side even while he lead on his front. Draco smiled and reached out a hand to touch Harry's face. Harry stirred at the touch and began to open his eyes. When he saw Draco his eyes blazed again with so many different emotions Draco didn't try to work them out. Harry smiled at him and Draco pushed himself up using one arm before reaching over and kissing Harry again. It was a gentle kiss and Harry hummed into it before wrapping his arm around Draco's neck. Just then the door opened.

"SEE?! I TOLD YOU HE WAS HERE!"

"FATHER!" Draco snapped his head around and saw all three little girls rushing towards the bed. Just before they punced onto the bed Draco felt a wave of magic hit him and felt his body magically be cleaned and a pair of trousers wrap around his legs.

"Good morning my beautiful girls!" Draco laughed and pulled them all to him. "I take it you are happy to see me?"

"Yes father!"

"We missed you lots and lots and lots!"

"And I missed you too, all of you and I love you all lots and lots and lots." Draco hugged his children and listened as they jabbered on and on to him about the different things Daddy had let them do. Occasionally he saw Harry who saw laid on his back watching them all with a warm, tender smile.

"You sound like you've had lots of fun without me. But, I think Daddy and I need to get dressed now so could you be really big girls and do me a favour? Would you get yourselves ready for the day and your Daddy and I will meet you in the kitchen for breakfast?"

"Okay Father." The girls gave Draco a kiss then scampered from the room. Draco waited for the door to closed before looking back at Harry who had sat up now and was shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"So, care to tell me what's happened to you? Not that it's a bad thing, you are wonderful, but something has happened." Draco smiled at Harry and placed a hand on Harry's chest pushing the man back down onto the bed. Draco leaned over him.

"I just realised a few more things. We have wonderful children Harry and last night when I was talking to Arrian, Azure, Adriel and Annone I realised how much passion they had and how they got all of that from you. They are so bright with life and so absolutely wonderful that I needed to see you and the others right away so I came home."

"So I have my oldest children to blame for your mood last night?"

"You could say that."

"I'd say that you were like a starved man finally being allowed to eat."

"I am a starved man." Draco leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Harry's again. He let one hand wander down Harry's body again and push on Harry's trousers to get them out the way.

"Didn't you get your fill last night Draco?" Harry whispered when the kiss broke. Draco looked down into wide, bright green eyes at the whisper and shook his head leaning down to kiss Harry gently again.

"I love you Harry." Draco looked at Harry with sincerity burning in his eyes. "I love you so much, you can never know how much."

"I love you too Draco." Draco smiled and let his hand slide under Harry's bottom. Harry hissed.

"Hurts?"

"A little. Maybe a bath would help?" Draco grinned at him.

-

Over the next few months Hogwarts wasn't plagued by so many big pranks. Instead there were smaller, subtle hints placed around the place. Draco could barely stop the smile every time he was in the great hall. He had planned with the children to, rather than attack and display the signs of Harry's innocence so outrageously, they would put small reminders around the castle. They put little things that would remind everybody f Harry, tiny things that would get into people's heads. There were flashes of green all over the place, green like Harry's eyes. There were lightning bolts carved into walls, decorating the floors but you would only see those things out of the corners of your eye. If you turned to look then they'd disappear. In Quidditch the snitch was engraved with Harry's name. Bludgers would leave a bright green trail behind them as they flew through the air and when the quaffle went through the rings the word innocent would flash brightly but quickly. If you blinked you'd miss it. They charmed a phantom stag to run around the paintings never stopping for a rest.

The crystal balls in the divinations classroom were charmed to show images of the last battle. Draco had done those. He had used his memory of that night. He infused his memory into every ball so that when a person looked into the crystal depths they would see Voldemort fall dead and Harry Potter collapse to the floor crying. With his children's help they were all able to get into the chamber of secrets and they placed a penseive there with Draco's memory of the night in the hospital after the last battle. They had placed a sound amplifier on the penseive so that the sound from the memory blasted down all the pipes in Hogwart's walls but when walking along the corridor you'd only hear whispers. "Voldemort will be the first and last person I ever kill", "I will never become an Auror, they are murderers regardless of their cause" and "No-one, no matter their wrong doings, should be sentenced to death" played randomly through the whole school. Harry's words were made to play on everyone's minds.

The paintings that had watched Harry work had also been hexed with a sound amplifying spell. Anything they said, whether it was in their frames or someone else's frame, was amplified. Draco had made an agreement with the house elves of the castle, after placing them all under a vow of secrecy regardless of their morals, so that every meal served would, every piece of food, would be marked with either a lightning bolt, a dove for peace, a tear drop or HJP. What had also been arranged was that occasionally a spare sock, tie, air of underwear or another item of clothing would appear and have a name tag saying 'Harry Potter' on it. A bag of owl treats occasionally found their way into the owlry or onto the Gryffindor table and every bag had the word 'Hedwig' written on them. Sometimes they would even appear in the Headmistresses office. Draco had also arranged for some of those tricks to happen inside the ministry.

Adriel had managed a few times, only to be utterly exhausted afterwards, to make the same letters as Harry could make. It was all over the news how more golden letters of hate had turned up. Every letter, or card, told people what Harry had done that evening. Adriel used Harry's words from his memory to tell people. The letters ranged from "Ginny was like my sister and Dean was one of my friends. I knew about their tryst from the start, I even helped them meet up without Ron going ape." To "I was in the library, my essay was nearly done. It was border lining four pieces of parchment long and it was my final version. I had my plans all around me and books littering the table. I was so tired, I'd been working for hours. I finished it off, signed my name and put all my bags away. When I reached the Gryffindor common room I was accosted and the next thing I knew was that I was being sent to Azcaban where I'd spend twenty five years before my death at the hands of the horrible dementors. I didn't even find out my little sister was dead until the trial."

Christmas had come and gone and during the holidays, despite not being at the school to witness it, everyone had been plagued by memories of Harry. Draco and his children had gone home for the holidays but when they arrived back they heard how people had responded to their pranks. Not matter what coloured paper the presents had on them, a pair of bright green eyes would blink out from the paper or a lightning bolt would pierce through it as if reflecting the sky outside. At the turkey dinner in the great hall Christmas day, the bottom of the tray holding the turkey was littered with white feathers. All over the Wizarding world, house elves had served the families with their eyes charmed to be green. The Christmas fireworks set up by the ministry went off and instead of littering the sky with brightly coloured sparks the words 'I was in the library' littered the sky. Instead of making bangs the fireworks spoke "wizards or idiots?" Instead of screeching the fireworks went "Hedwig!" Instead of crackling the fireworks cried out in anguish "Why do they never believe me?".

-

More months past and two months to the end of the school year Draco took the Daily prophet from the owl in front of him. He gave the bird a piece of bacon before unfolding the paper and gasping in unison with everyone else in the hall who received the daily prophet. There splashed out all over the front page was the most shocking news in the world. Draco felt tears well up in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. His smile was weak and kept faltering. His lips trembled, his hands shook and his heart thumped.

**HARRY POTTER PROVED INNOCENT! **By Rita Skeeter.

**Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was declared innocent of all charges just last night at eight thirty seven in the evening by judge Madam Bones and jurors.**

**The investigation into Harry Potter's innocence began earlier this year as was demanded by the public as a result of numerous new pieces of evidence turning up. The verdict was finalised late last night. Harry Potter has been found innocent of manslaughter. Currently the ministry is investigating a nameless man who turned up at the ministry half insane rambling about him being the killer.**

**Over the years since Harry Potter's imprisonment the Wizarding world has been reminded almost constantly of his supposed sins and of the sins against him. From the golden letters of hate to Harry's loyal owl Hedwig's ghost who came to haunt us from beyond the grave. More recently Hogwarts school, the place Harry had on numerous occasions declared to be his fist and only home, has been plagued by images, words and activities Harry held dear to him. There were numerous accounts of hearing Harry's voice coming from the walls of Hogwarts. Items belonging to Harry have been turning up all over the Wizarding world…**

Draco stopped reading and put the newspaper down. Glancing around the hall he saw Adriel reading the newspaper over a fellow Slytherin's shoulder. Arrian, Azure and Annone were all peering at the newspaper too though they had obviously stolen their copy from the person opposite them because he was yelling at them to give it back.

"I can't believe it!" Draco looked over at his fellow teachers. All of them looked astonished and dismayed.

"He's innocent. Harry Potter is innocent! Oh Merlin! How could we all be so wrong?" Draco snorted loudly attracting everybody's attention.

"Speak for yourself. I was never apart of that folly. However, I shall refrain from saying I told you so. Do excuse me, I believe I shall see to my children." Draco rose to his feet and caught Adriel's eyes. Adriel nodded as Draco gestured to him and rose to his feet heading towards the doors. Draco walked silently over to the Gryffindor table and tapped his little girl on the shoulder. All three children looked up at him with identical expressions which quickly turned into a smile.

"Come along, I believe we should have a chat."

"Coming Father." They all rose to their feet, handed the paper back to the boy they stood it from and followed Draco to his quarters. Draco cast some wards around the room and gestured for everyone to have a seat.

"Can we tell daddy?" Asked Annone.

"Not right now. I believe that would cause more harm than good. We shall not tell him yet. Harry doesn't get the daily Prophet so he won't find out and I shall warn my mother not to tell him. I believe it would be a nice idea to reintroduce Harry to the Wizarding world when everyone is together don't you? That way we can reveal our wonderful family and Harry Potter all at once and throw everything back in those idiot's faces once and for all."

"That would be nice father. I think if Dad reappeared as soon as the Wizarding world discovered the truth he'd be in danger."

"So we wait for the storm to be over-"

"and until everyone is insane with guilt-"

"and then bring Daddy out to show the world-"

"the he doesn't need their apologies-"

"because he has us!"

"Exactly. You should have been in Slytherin." Draco smirked at the trio.

"We nearly were Father-"

"But we'd arranged before-"

"to go into Gryffindor."

"And why did you do that?" Draco asked curious.

"Because it would shock everyone!" All four of the children laughed and Draco nodded his head.

"I suppose that's true. There's nothing more shocking than a Malfoy, or three Malfoy's, being Gryffindors."


	17. 16

Standard disclaimer applies.

Notes – I couldn't find a place to end this story! It kept going on. I will warn you, it does get soppy. There also isn't much of a confrontation. I just give you a happy ending. I'm uneventful like that. But, this is the end of the story!

Be proud of me? I struggled with writters block for this story, I knew what should happen at the end I just couldnt' work out a way for it to happen, if that makes sense. I did, however, write all these last three chapters in two days around work, uni and life. Hehe. I think I did okay...anyway, read!

* * *

It was planned for carefully. Draco and his children had planned out the day so carefully that almost nothing could go wrong in their eyes. They had planned for the worst, worst, worst case scenarios and they had planned for the best case scenarios and everything in between. Between the five of them they had arranged to have back up ready, an arsenal of spells at their call and emergency procedures as a 'just in case'. 

"Harry?!" Draco yelled as he stepped from the fireplace at his and Harry's home. He'd travelled back and forth to the house as often as possible in the last two months to keep his children company and to see his husband.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Harry walked down the stairs carrying Andre in his arms. "Why aren't you getting ready to collect the kids from the train station? How are they going to get home without you picking them up?"

"Stop panicking. Everything is fine. I have arranged for us all to go out somewhere and Adriel, Annone, Azure and Arrian are going to meet us there. It's a celebration! I'm treating my family."

"We're going out? Where?"

"Somewhere you'll love I promise you. Now, why don't you go and get ready hm? Dress in something remarkable, men's clothes Harry so no disguising yourself, and I will go and get out children ready." Harry looked at Draco questioningly. Draco reached over and took Andre out of his husband's arms before kissing Harry and giving him a small shove in the right direction.

"Get dressed Harry." Draco laughed.

"All right bossy boots. I'm going. See? I'm going!" Draco smirked as Harry made a point of walking up the stairs.

"And you go very nicely too, I have such a wonderful view. Isn't it a nice view Andre?" Draco heard Harry splutter slightly on the stairs.

"Don't go perverting my son!"

"I'd never do something like that! Don't you have any faith in me love?" Harry rolled his eyes and disappeared from sight at the top of the stairs. Draco grinned and bounced his son as he walked up the stairs himself. "GIRLS!"

"FATHER!"

"Hello girls! I need you to do something for me." Draco said trying his best to hug each of the young girls who had wrapped themselves around his legs.

"What Father?"

"I need you to go back to your rooms and pick out your prettiest dresses. We are going somewhere special and I want you looking even more beautiful than normal okay?" The girls grinned and raced into their room shouting and arguing good naturedly between them about who was going to be the best princess in their best clothes. Draco smiled to himself, fetched Andre's clothes and took them into the girl's room with him where he changed Andre on the bed.

It took twenty minutes but the girls were finally dressed and looking wonderful and Harry had entered the room also dressed in some of his best clothes. Draco noticed it was the outfit he had bought Harry when they had lost their child all those years ago. They had been on a trip to New Zealand and Draco had purchased Harry the robes after he'd persuaded Harry that he wasn't worthless.

Harry now wore black trousers made of Acromantula silk hat was woven in such a way that while the material was kept soft and light it wasn't as easily influenced by light breezes. Over the trousers he wore a dark green and gold robe that clung to his chest only to loosen around the waist and down to the knee. Around the edges was a gold band almost half an inch wide that made a stunning contrast against the black of Harry's trousers. The knots that held the piece together, that had been inspired by oriental clothing, were also gold and started in the middle of Harry's right collar bone and went down to his waist where they stopped. Since the robe itself was a wrap around the gold decoration went from the bottom of the knots down to the bottom of the robe at Harry's knees in a diagonal line. The material was also made of acromantula silk though underneath was sofened basilisk skin which, despite it's weakened state, would protect the vital organs beneath it.

"You look stunning Harry."

"Thank you Draco, but you always say that." Harry said with a smile and an eye roll. Draco couldn't leave Andre as he was still in the middle of dressing the little boy so he couldn't give his husband a kiss.

"That's because it's always true." Draco settled for saying and gave Harry a loving smile. Harry's cheeks went slightly pink and he distracted himself with getting his daughters shoes done up correctly.

All three little girls were wearing the same style dress but in different colours and with a small varient in style each. Each of the dresses fell to just below their knees and were designed to flow as the girls walked. The upper half of the dress clung to their small torsos and had small sleeves that just covered the girl's shoulders. Evanna's dress was red and white with a hand stitched golden leaves decorating the skirt section of the dress. Orianna had a white skirt part of the dress but beneath it was the same dark blue that matched the top half of the dress only because the blue came through the white it was shades lighter. Dotted all over the dress were hand sticked silver butterflies. Alianna had a dark green version of the dress her twin wore only the silver hand stiched decorations were of sparkes.

Andre wore a white pair of trousers, a white shirt and a pale blue over robe which he kept giggling at as it had been decorated with a snitch that darted all over the place.

"One more thing before we go then. I have a present for all of you. Well actually I tell a lie, I have two presents for all of you but you can only ever wear one set okay?" Out of his pocket Draco pulled a small bag which he enlarged and pulled open. He pulled out of the bag five dark red boxes and three dark blue boxes. He handed a box of each colour to his girls and his husband but kept a box of each colour for Andre.

Harry snapped open the dark red box he was given first and Draco watched the reaction to it. Harry's eyes went wide before he smiled softly at Draco.

"Put it on me Draco?"

"Certainly. Evanna would you make sure your brother stays still?" Once Evanna was holding Andre still with one hand and admiring the content of the boxes Draco stood and walked over to Harry. Out of the red box he pulled a pure gold bracelet with no clasp which he slid over Harry's hand watching as it enlarged to fit around his husband's hand before shrinking to fit snugly around his wrist. Draco whispered a word to stop the bracelet from being removed unless the counter password was said. Draco then took the gold ring from the box and slid it onto the middle finger of Harry's right hand, uttered the word again and made sure the ring wouldn't be removed. Then he took out a small gold chain and undid the clasp. Standing behind Harry he put the thin chain around Harry's neck, uttered the closure password and kissed the side of his husband's neck.

"They are all beautiful Draco. Why the gifts though?"

"I will tell you later. In the other box is jewellery exactly the same but in white gold."

"Father! Put mine on me!" Draco happily obliged his daughter's order and watched as Harry put the white gold versions of the jewellery on Angre.

"It won't choke him will it Draco? And there are charms to stop the ring getting caught in things aren't there?"

"Or course Harry. I made sure I only bought the best." Harry nodded and scooped up his son cradelling him gently while talking silly things at him. Once everyone was ready for the trip, and the spare jewellery placed away, Draco gathered everyone into the hallway and pulled out a stop watch from his pocket which stayed attached to him with a long gold chain.

"We are going to take this portkey to the place and Harry I need you to wear this so it is a surprise for you." Draco pulled a small blind fold from his pocket with his spare hand. Once his daughters had hold of the stopwatch or stop watch chain Draco leaned over and put the blind fold on his worried looking husband. "Trust me."

"I trust you Draco but I really don't like the idea of wearing a blind fold."

"You will be fine Harry though I suggest you let me hold Andre and you while we portkey because you are the only person who ever falls over when travelling by portkey." Harry nodded and allowed himself to be pulled against Draco's chest so his back was pressed against his husband. Draco held Andre in his other arm and directed Harry's hand onto the chain.

"Everybody ready? Three, two one, time!" The portkey activated and the family disappeared from the hall of ther house.

Draco smiled as they landed at their destination. Harry wobbled on his feet and leaned heavily on Draco who grinned and gave a kiss to his ear before looking at his children.

"Well done girls. No wonder you are so good at dancing when your balance is that good." The girls beamed at the praise. "Right then, let go od my watch. Where are…ah! There they are!"

"Who?" Harry asked looking around despite haing a blind fold on.

"UNCLE FRED! UNCLE GEORGE!" The girls shouted in unison and even Andre cried out in joy at seeing the identical red headed men.

"Hello, hello! We are here!"

"Never fear!" The girls laughed at the words but were quickly scooped into hugs and given kisses.

"It's onderful to see you-"

"you've grown taller-"

"and wider-"

"and more beautiful and-"

"stunning since we last saw you!"

"Fred, George, thank you for agreeing to come." Draco said sincerely and shook the nearest twin's hand even as the other red haired man took a giggling Andre from his arm.

"It was no problem! We wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Wonderful to see you too Harry, you are looking exceptional as usual."

"I'm a married man George. No flirting Fred. But it's wonderful to see you too…or hear you at least." Harry ammended his statement. Draco slipped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled Harry close. Harry reached out and grasped hold of Draco not liking the disrientation the blind fold gave him.

"As brilliant a reunion as this is, it's almost time so we should move, don't you agree?" Draco received murmurs of agreement from everyone around him and smiled. Turning to Harry he leaned in close. "Now Harry, I am going to place a silencing charm around you so you don't hear where we are, I don't want you to guess and ruin my surprise. So, don't release me and trust me. Do you trust me Harry?"

"I trust you Draco but must you take away another sense? I don't like this so far." Draco smiled, though Harry couldn't see it and pressed his lips to Harry's cheek.

"Count to sixt in your head and then the spell will be off okay? Trust me, I'd never let any harm come to you."

"Okay Dray." Draco muttered the spell and almost immediately Harry's jaw clenched and he tightened his grip on Draco.

"Harry must love you very much Draco-"

"To trust you with something as large as that."

"I have said it before and I will say it again, Harry is wonderful. Now, we move. Kids, hold your uncles' hands and help them lead the way. I'll bring your daddy."

They moved slowly. Fred and George walking at a pace that the children could keep up with and also keeping in mind that Harry was moving around slowly not liking not being able to see where he was going. He took small steps which only became larger when Draco rubbed up and down his back soothingly.

They walked through masses of people then waited so nobody would see them before disappearing from view. There were more people in the new place they appeared. Fred and George lead the family through the groups of people until they were right at the front in a large space. They all stopped.

"We're here. Have you got the papers ready?" Draco directed at Freg and George. The twins nodded seriously and crouched down to whisper something to the younger children. Draco didn't need to hear what was being said, he and the twins had gone through it already. Instead he turned to Harry and wrapped his arms tightly around his husband tightly. Harry tensed before relaxing quickly and wrapping his arms around Draco's neck clitching Draco to him. Draco heard Fred and George give him the all clear and he pulled out his wand and whispered the counter for the silencing bubble while accioing the blind fold away.

Immediately Harry's body tensed up before it trembled. There before him was the bright red Hogwarts' Express puffing magical smoke into the atmosphere. Harry could see people slowly emptying their compartments. The buzz on the platform was nearly over whelming. He could hear people shouting hello to their children and could see some people pointing and whispering at him.

"D-D-D-Draco!" Harry's voice increased in pitch and volume towards the end of the word. His distress becoming more known. Draco pulled back slowly making sure not to release Harry so he wouldn't run away. Harry's bright green eyes were filled with tears and terror. They pleaded with Draco and hurt and betrayal warred for dominance over his expression. Draco gave Harry a reassuring smile full of love.

"Harry, look at this." Harry flicked his eyes from Draco's and to Fred, bac to Draco, to the thing Fred was holding up and then back to Draco before he did a sharp double take at the object in Fred's hand. It was a newspaper. Right across the front of it in gigantic flashing capital letters was 'HARRY POTTER IS INNOCENT!' Harry gasped and his grip on Draco tightened considerably but Draco couldn't make himself care. He wasn't important at that moment in time, only Harry was.

Harry's eyes frantically read over the article before he snapped his gaze to Draco searching for the truth.

"That was from two months ago Harry. This is the most recent one." Fred swapped the newspaper for another one and there indeed was yesterdays date and the headline was 'WHERE IS OUR GOLDEN HERO?!' Harry read the article, it had quotes in it from various Ministry members, the Minister himself, members of the wizarding population. Rita Skeeter gave her own words of scorn saying it was about time the world believed in their Hero who, while never doing wrong, had been accused for hineous crimes all his life. Rita had gone as far as saying if the same had happened to her she wouldn't forgive anyone in the wizarding world but that she wished for Harry's return so she, and those other faithful believers, could be assured that he was okay.

The dam broke. Harry's tears sped down his face and he looked at Draco with wonder on his face.

"They know the truth! They know I'm innocent! I'm free?" Harry whispered before raising one of his hands to Draco's face. "Did you do this? Did you do all this? Is this what the surprise is? You went through all the trouble of making them see the truth for me?"

"Not just me Harry."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"**DADDY!**" Harry gasped loudly and snapped his gaze around to see where the voice came from. There running towards him, lacking all teir dignity and pride, their faces alight with joy and love, were Adriel, Arrian, Annone and Azure. Harry choked on a sob before breaking fully into tears and reaching one hand for them refusing to release Draco.

"DADDY! You're here! We've missed you!" Four children crashed into their dad wrapping their arms around him any way they could. Harry sobbed again and hitched in breath burrying his head in the hair of the nearest child. He finally released Draco and wrapped his arms tightly around all four children clinging to them as tightly as he could and as tightly as he dared.

"Oh god!" Harry sobbed gasping in breath as his tears soaked Annone's hair.

"Daddy, did you see the papers?"

"They all found out daddy!"

"Everybody believes you!"

"We did the best we could Dad." Harry pulled away from Annone's hair at Adriel's words and looked at his oldest child.

"You did this?" He asked with a broken voice choked with happiness, grief and love.

"Yes Daddy. All of us did and Father helped us. We wanted to show everyone the truth."

"Why?"

"So that everyone would believe you."

"But it didn't matter that nobody else believed me so long as you did." Harry protested weakly still staring at his son with awe. Adriel gave Harry a soft, loving smile.

"We knew that. But you live your life through us, you have given us everything and we wanted to give you something back. We wanted to give you the chance to live your life for you. Live your life through you. Enjoy our lives yes but enjoy your own too."

"I was happy with the wayt things were."

"No Harry." Draco said gently reaching a hand out and cupping Harry's cheek so that Harry was looking up at him. "You were content. You were happy to some small extent too but I wasn't the only one to notice your passion fading."

"I-I…" Harry stuttered. He looked to Adriel for a short moment before more tears fell from his eyes. He pulled his eldest son towards him into the hug again. "Thank you. Gods, thank you so much! I love you! I love you, thank you! Thank you!" Harry put kisses on his children's heads before pushing his head back, looked right up at the sky and closed his eyes as if some divine beings in the heavens had gifted him with the most precious thing on the earth. His face was a picture of pure joy as he faced the sky with his eyes closed. Tears streamed down his face even though there was a smile on his lips.

He pulled his head back down and opened his eyes. He searched around for half a second before his eyes landed on silver grey eyes. Harry whimpered gently and stopped hugging his children with one hand. He grabbed Draco's robes and tugged Draco to him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Draco." Harry tugged him down and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. He ignored the small giggles his younger children made. Missed the smiles his older children gave him. He didn't see the Weasley twins share a look with each other before watching him and Draco with happy smiles on their faces.

Draco couldn't care about anyone either. He put one hand on Harry's hip, it barely registering that his children weren't wrapped around Ahrry any more. His other hand he put on Harry's neck tilting Harry's head just right so their kiss could carry on and deepen slightly. The kiss was filled with so many emotions. Harry conveyed his thanks and his overwhelming love through that kiss and Draco drank it up not caring that his cheeks were damp with his own tears nor that Harry's tears were dropping onto the expensive cloth that made up their clothes. Nothing mattered, just them.

"Harry? Harry is that you?" The kiss broke and Draco and Harry looked to the side to see who had spoken. There before them were Ron and Hermione Weasley. Draco snapped his gaze to Harry to see how his husband would react to his ex-best frineds being around.

"What?" Harry breathed to them and gripped Draco tighter. Draco smiled at Harry, though Harry wasn't looking, as he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist and shoulders.

"H-how have you been Harry?"

"Yeah, we've missed you mate. And we're…we're sorry for not believing you."

"We should have believed you Harry. You have no idea how much guilt we feel knowing we betrayed you like that but we honestly believed the evidence was true! Everything said the evidence was true and…and/…and…Merlin Harry we're so so sorry!" Hermione's eyes were pleading and Ron's eyes reflected his guilt. Harry's breath hitched for a moment before he shook his head from side to side in a tiny, jerky movement.

"No…" He said and Hermione and Ron looked heart broken. "No I don't care. I don't care for your words. When it mattered you had few and now it doesn't you have too many. Your actions spoke for themselves. You murdered my owl, you spread roumers and you declared your hatred of me. Actions speak louder than words, they always have. What every you say to me now I don't care about, they hold no weight with me and hold absolutely nothing of value. If you were half the people I thought you were you couldn't have believed the lies in the beginning. The fact that you, my best friends and my family, couldn't see past the lies and see what really mattered showed you were not worth it in the beginning anyway. My enemy, the person I hated, the person I fought with and the person I never spoke to without my words being insults was the one to believe in me. Draco was the one person who saw the lies for what they were. Draco was the only person to try and help me. Draco was the only person to attempt to save me. Draco has proved himself to be everything I ever wanted and ever needed and with the one act, with that one belief, the belief that I was innocent, he has shown me that he has more loyalty, more courage and more knowledge than the cleaverest witch in the school. You two are nothing to me, you couldn' t even see me. Go. Walk away. If there was ever a person I would hate more than Voldemort, hate more than Peter Pettigrew, it's you two. Leave. I never, ever want you near me again."

"Harry please…" But Harry had turned away. He was looking at Draco again. Draco smiled and leaned his forehead against Harry's. Harry raised his left hand and placed it on Draco's cheek. His rings, his engagement ring, his wedding ring and his eternity ring, gleamed in the sun light and Hermione and Ron stared at it transfixed.

"Harry." Draco breathed. Harry smiled at him.

"Draco I love you. I love you, and I thank you so much for what you have done for me."

"It wasn't just me. Our children did most of the work, they were the ones to inspire me to help."

"But without you there would be no them. Without you they wouldn't have the ambition and the drive to do this. Without you they wouldn't exist and this would never have happened." Draco shut his eyes feeling the love inside him bubble up. His chest hurt with the volume of love pumping through him. His throat hurt with the choked up emotion and his mind spun. He pulled Harry into a fierce hug which Harry happily fell into with a tiny sob. More tears fell from both adult's eyes.

"Harry..." Draco dragged the word out not knowing what to place with it but in that one word he pushed all his love. Draco moved his head around and nuzzled into Harry's neck. "Give me another one Harry."

"D-Draco?" Harry tried to pull back but Draco wouldn't let him at all.

"give me another one." Harry was silent. The rest of the platform was still buzzing and alive. It was like a bee hive. People were milling backwards and forewards, with no direction. Some people were staring and pointing. But everyone was talking and the platform was buzzing with the sound. To Draco and Harry though everything was silent except for their voices.

"Give me another one Harry." Draco said it again.

"Okay."

From there everything was a blur. Fred and George had manouvered Hermione and Ron away from the Malfoy family before returning and hugging the once convicted man. Caera's snapped around them, the press shouted questions but received no answer. The very large, complete family, except for Narcissa, enjoyed each other's company on the station, oblivious to everyone else around them. House elves popped in and took Azure, Annone, Arrian and Adriel's trunks and school things back to the house while the family themselves slowly gathered around a stop watch and counted down to the portkey activation.

The family spent the rest of the day walking around on a cloud. They all felt above everyone else. They all walked down Diagon Alley, Harry displayed for all the world at the front of his beautiful family. Fred and George stood vigil over the family while ready to defend them at a split second's notice. Anyone trying to talk to the family was ignored. The portrait of the family, with Narcissa included this time, showed plainly for everyone to see a family brimming with love and affection. A photo of the finished work of art would be posted in the daily prophet for six months rubbing salt into the wizarding world's wound. How could they ever have though a man with such care, devotion and love was ever capable of cold hearted murder?

That evening, thoroughly exhausted but glowing lay Harry and Draco in their large bed. Their clothes were thrown across the room, their sheets stained in several places and their breathing was laboured. They lay facing each other, their legs entwined under the blankets and their head only inches apart on the same pillow, Draco's pillow. Sweat made their bodies glisten, around the room magic thrummed sparkling gold into every corner and cranny of the room. Their faces had bright smiles on and their cheeks were bright. Harry's green eyes, not an unusual thing, glowed with happiness, passion and life. What was unusal was the amount of passion in his eyes. As if any and all chains had broken awak from him and released him from their clutches, his soul was brighter than before.

"I love you so much Draco." Harry whispered across the gap. His words seemed to resonate around the room.

"I love you too, ever so much Harry." Draco brushed a hand over Harry's cheek and hair.

"It feels strange knowing that we aren't the only people who know the truth."

"Hm." Draco hummed his agreement.

"I feel like everything is open to me now, I feel as if I can do anything."

"But what will you do though?" Harry thought about that for a moment. Draco watched him curiously. Harry let a slow smile spread agross his face and pushed himself across the remaining inches between him and his husband.

"I'm going to persuade you to take me out to Madam Malkin's and buy us both new dress robes. Then I'm going to coerce you into marrying me again. Then I am going to seduce you onto another honey moon and after that I am going to raise all our children to enjoy all of the world. And finally I am going to live my life through me and through you and through all of out children. I want to embrace everything Draco, absolutely everything." Harry paused a moment before he pressed his lips to Draco's gently. "But before all of that…"

"Yes?" Draco breather, the lack of volume barely providing anything to form the words with.

"Before all that I'm going to give you the child you asked for." Draco smiled a bright smile that light up his face more than it had ever done before. Draco felt so free no, as if along with his husband all the things tying him down had disappeared.

"Really?"

"Love me Draco." Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's neck and pulled Draco over him again.

"I always have." For the third time that evening Harry and Draco they made love and they remembered to use the spell that time. As they fell asleep to awaken the first true day of Harry's new life, inside the magically created womb was a bunch of cells starting to form a new life.

--12 years later—

Draco grinned as Phoenix Malfoy sat down at the Slytherin table at Hogwarts. Over at the Hufflepuff table he could see Evanna talking animatedly with her friends who, despite likeing Evanna, were leaning as far away from her and the pet spider sat on her shoulder as they possibly could. Andre who was started his third year was drumming his fingers impatiently at the Slytherin table while Orianna and Alianna were whispering between them another one of their small arguments at Gryffindor table. Draco didn't understand what they argued about since there was nothing different about them but they always seemed to be fighting. Only when something threatened them or questioned them did they stop and they'd turn their argument onto the person threatening them. Adriel was at work now, probably slyly convincing those idiots in the ministry to see things his way, and most likely winning. Arrian had, finally, split away from the oldest set of twins and had made a name for himself in journalism. Azure and Annone had split their time between the Weasley's joke shop and their Quidditch careers.

"So Draco, finally all your brood have reached Hogwarts and some have even passed on from Hogwarts. I find myself very relieved." Draco cast a glance to Headmaster Snape who was now taking a drink from his goblet. Draco smiled a sly smile and shifted his gaze to the man at the other end of the table. The head turned and bright green eyes met his across the table. Harry smiled at him and held his gaze.

"Oh I don't know Severus, there's still time left." Severus Snape, the professor no student dared to cross, unless they were a Malfoy or the spawn of Fred and George Weasley, the professor who never did anything undignified, the professor who would never be seen without a sneer or a smirk or an insult choked on his drink and spluttered. Draco grinned. Snape glared at him.

"You can't possibly be serious!" Draco turned back to the bright green eyes.

"Harry love, don't you find the house a bit…empty?" Harry's eyes widened for a moment then he flicked his gaze around the hall before looking back at Draco.

"Well I do miss having a small baby." Severus choked again and Draco threw his head back and laughed.

When the feast was over, and having endured Severus making harsh comments about the consequences of bringing yet another Malfoy heir into Hogwarts, Draco rose from his seat and walked around the table. Once he was before Harry he lifted Harry's ring hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Harry smiled and rose to his feet. Gracefully, and attracting everyone's attention without meaning to, the pair of them slipped out of the hall. Once back at their rooms Draco pushed the medi-wizard's robes off Harry's frame while Harry pushed off Draco's robes.

"Shouldn't we call to check up on…"

"No, they'll be fine." Draco interrupted.

"But they're only six Dray, what if they mi-hmph!"

"They can be without us for one night Harry."

"But we're their parents Dray!"

"Those boys won't have time to miss us with Annone, Azure and mother around."

"But Draco…"

"We will check them later okay Harry?"

"Okay." Harry caved in and allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed. Draco climbed over him. Draco thanked Merlin every time that wizards had an extended life span and that they wouldn't start to get old until they reached their hundreds. They were the most handsome pair in the whole of the Wizarding world. They had won the title for twelve years running ever since Harry was proclaimed innocent.

"Number twelve?"

"Hm, sounds nice." Harry grinned and pulled Draco down into a kiss. The blonde happily obliged and felt a wand being placed in his hand. Draco paused and pulled away. Harry frowned slightly in confusion and Draco stared at him while biting his lip. The silence wore on until finally Draco spoke in a slow, low voice.

"Harry…" It was the kind of voice Harry usually heard when Draco or one of the children were trying to creep for something.

"Yes?" Harry said using the slow and low voice dragging out the word.

"Can I carry it this time?" Harry jerked slightly in shock before slowly nodding with wide eyes. Draco grinned and handed the wand to Harry who pointed it at his stomache. Harry muttered the spell. Just before the pain hit Harry turned one of Draco's frequently asked questions back on his husband.

"Draco, have I told you recently how wonderful you are?"

"Not recently Harry."

-

The End.

Just so you know what happened to the others –

Ron and Hermione Weasley, along with several other members of Harry Potter's ex-famiy, in the few months after Harry had reappeared in the wizarding world, to desperate measures to try to get Harry to talk to them and to get him to listen so he could understand the reasons for what they did. They of course did it the only whay they thought would work and kidnapped one of his children. It hadn't got them anywhere for the child they were holding captive had siappeared having been summoned away by a hidden portkey on their bodies. Hermione and Ron, along with the other Weasleys except for Fred and George, had fled the country to Romania to live out the rest of their days.

Any further attacks or attempted kidnappings had the same result. Draco would be seen the day after any kidnapping walking around with a grin and a glow. He had gifted all his family with jewellery that only he could remove so his family were stuck wearing the jewellery all the time. Each piece of jewellery was a portkey and all of them would bring the children to Harry. For that, every time the jewellery saved their children's lives, Draco received a wonderful reward.

Severus Snape, by the time he passed away at the very, very young age of eighty three had never witnessed a single year where there were no Malfoy children passing through Hogwarts. Still, the man died peacefully having finally inspired a new Master of Potions in his place. Despite his contempt for Harry Potter, Severus died a proud man having witnessed Adelaide Malfoy, granddaughter of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, her Mastery in the noble art of Potion making.

The Wizarding world finally learned from their mistakes and never put an innocent person in jail again. Thanks to Adelaide Malfoy, a truth serum more powerful than veriteserum was given to every suspect and prisoner so it could never happen again. For centuries after their deaths Harry James Potter remained the most admired wizard in the world and his and Draco Malfoy's union was envied by many. They had the largest number of children ever born to a single magical couple and as their story became a legend. Their family tree hung proudly in the Old Malfoy Manor for centuries and their portraits, moving and talking Harry and Draco, stood regally watching over the students of Hogwarts, the Malfoy descendents in the various manors and in the Ministry of Magic. They were never forgotten.

-

-

There you go, it's ended. I hope you enjoyed it, please review. I'm glad I've finished it, now I don't feel guilty. I dunno when I'll carry on my other stories because I have newer stories I'm working on. I'll post one of them soon. I hope I've tied up all loose ends. If you have a questions then contact me. Otherwise, thank you all so much for reading and putting up with me even through my writers block.

Gemlou137


End file.
